A Game of Parks
by GreguKun
Summary: The human Kingdom of Telos, last remains of a once splendid empire, is now no more than a client kingdom of the stronger Elven Dominion. But within the realm, the balance of powers is about to change, thanks to countless schemes, intestine wars and treacheries. Will finally a leader rise and rule?
1. Prologue: A Letter from the Continent

**Hello everyone, this is my first contribution to the South Park fandom, and I hope you will like it! This is also my first fiction in English (I usually write in French) :3**

**Main pairing: Creek, many others to come.**

**So this is an alternate universe, basically, it is a big orgy between South Park the Stick of Truth, Game of Thrones and the Elder Scrolls.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_A Letter From The Continent._**

It was in the middle of the afternoon, when the sun was high in the immaculate sky, that a knock on the door nearly made Tweek scream in fear.

"OH GODS! Y-yes, come in!"

The boy sighed with relief when he saw his mother Linda coming in, instead of an hired assassin like he thought it would be. Tweek was sure that he would die assassinated and was afraid of way too many things, one could describe him as a complete paranoid. Tweek, as the jittering kid he was, had always had the most unbelievable fears of being killed, abducted, raped, or the three at the same time, and strangely enough, it had always been like this.

"Tweek my dear, your father just received a letter from the Tuckers", she said, smiling when she saw her son's face brighten at the name.

"G-great! What did it say?" Tweek asked.

"Well, the King is making a tour of the Kingdom to pay a visit to all of its great lords, and the Tuckers are the next on the list. However, the King wants us to be with the Tuckers to meet him in Bluehaven, as it will spare him the boat trip to our islands."

"Does that mean we have to take the boat?!" The boy suddenly panicked, tugging at his tunic.

"Yes dear, unfortunately."

"AGH! WHAT IF THERE IS A STORM? WE COULD SINK!"

"Tweek please, the weather is calm in this season, you know it, and the Median Sea has never been a choppy sea..."

That didn't seem to appease the blonde boy at all. He was shaking and his eyes never stayed more than three seconds at the same place. His mother sighed and crossed the room to get to the bed, where her son was nervously sitting. She finally handed him a letter, seal still in place.

"Is this -ACK!- for me?"

"Yes, the crow carried two letters, this one is at your name. I'll be going now, your father will tell you more at dinner."

And so she went out of the room. As soon as she was out, Tweek ripped the enveloppe with his shaky fingers and began to read the letter.

_Dear Friend,_

_It has been so long since your last stay in Bluehaven. I can hardly wait to see you again, after all these we are both men, but I feel excited like a child at the thought of your visit, it just makes me sooooo happy. Of course the King will be there, so there will be much protocol, and I already can hear you complain about how it will be too much pressure. And try to not worry so much about crossing the sea, will you? Think about what's on the other side! I'll have plenty of your precious coffee ready for you._

_And Ruby is dying to know you, since she was too young to remember you._

_Sincerely, Craig._

"Oh man, that is way too much pressure!" Tweek thought while putting the paper down on his nightstand.

He stood up and headed for the balcony, which had a stunning view on the harbor and the city beneath the cliff, upon which the keep had been built. The city of Stardusk was made of little white stone houses built in the surrounding cliffs, and along the shore. The largest building was of course the Tweak's keep, who had been built on the highest ground, in order to properly "watch" the city beneath it.

The wind blew and ruffled Tweek's messy, long and spiky blond hair. His balcony was the only place where he could find some peace. Of course if he stood far enough of the edge, otherwise he would panick at the idea of falling and dying.

He watched a couple of galleys entering the harbour, thinking of how stressful it would be to be on board of a boat for three days. Unfortunately, he lived on the Iron Isles, the most western part of the kingdom. And, he's the only one who didn't like that. His father, Richard, the lord of the Isles, made his domain considerably rich thanks to two ressources only present there: sapphires and coffee, both absolutely loved by the ruling aristocracy of the Kingdom. Tweek was no different, mostly regarding coffee as he had a cup in his hands most of the time, resulting in some severe lack of sleep sometimes. Even so, the boy would not give up his precious beverage.

He decided to come back inside in order to fetch one, just after gazing at the scenery, thinking about how his best friend Craig might have changed. It had been five years since their last encounter and Tweek was nearly bursting with anticipation, nearly as much as he was craving for coffee at this very moment.

So, he left his room, his head full of chaotic thoughts, coffee, Craig, boat rides and other things which made him feel more stressed out than he already was.

* * *

**Thanks for your attention! Chapter one shoud come very soon :3**

**GreguKun**


	2. The Stage is Set

**Here comes the first chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

**_The Stage is Set_**

Bluehaven, the capital of the Western Lands, was a beautiful and prosperous city. Bluehaven had been built by the Tuckers, when, back in the last era, the Emperor of Telos gave them the area, and nothing seemed to have changed since then. Indeed, the city was a perfect exemple of imperial architecture: brick houses with terracota tile roofs, beautiful, larges places with statues and gardens, and marble temples. The Tuckers themselves were really proud of their legacy, and they continued to live like before, during the empire period, with almost identical clothings and customs. Furthermore, they were blood related to the now extinct imperial dynasty of the Valerians, which swelled them with pride.

Daydawn Keep, the Tuckers' castle, had been built on top of one of the three hills upon which the city stretched. Daydawn Keep was on the highest and most eastern hill, for defensive purposes. The stronghold had a rectangular shape, like old imperial castles, with towers rising at each angle, surrounding a central courtyard, leading to the palace at the rear.

This same courtyard was crowded by servants of all sorts: cooks, squires, soldiers and others were going back and forth carrying crates and furniture. The Keep had to be spotless for the arrival of the King, such visits were too important for any mistakes to be made. Thomas Tucker himself was supervising the servants' work, his belly boucing whenever he changed direction. Despite the fact that he was growing older and his head was beginning to show signs of baldness, his voice was still as loud as ever, considering how he was roaring at his servants.

Far from this agitation and at the other side of the palace, Lady Maureen and her daughter, Ruby, were enjoying the sunset with a calm walk in the gardens. The gardens were composed of two perpendicular alleys, which led to the central fountain. They were high palmtress, beautiful stoneflowers, orange dragonteeth and many other flowers from all other the kingdom. Here and there, stone benches have been placed to allow the visitors to sit down, and thus properly admire those exotic plants.

Lady Maureen was sitting on one of those benches, admiring the sun reflecting in her daughter's red-haired locks. Ruby, at this time fourteen, was without a doubt one of the prettiest girl in the kingdom: her hair was made in two long ponytails reaching her shoulders, her eyes were celest blue and she had always a nice tiara on her forehead, most of the time a golden one embed with a ruby, in reference to her name. This evening, she was also wearing a beautiful pink and white dress which let her left shoulder naked.

Maureen was different from her daughter, but still one but one could still clearly see they were related thanks to their facial features . The Lady of the Western Lands had long, smooth blond hair and apple green eyes. She was wearing a long cream dress maintained by two leather belts around her waist.

"Mother, I can see boats arriving!" Ruby yelled.

" Already?" Maureen said, surprised while coming to her daughter. "By the gods, your father is going to be in a really bad mood again...I bet he is not ready. And where the hell is your brother?

"Last time I saw him, he said he would be riding with Clyde in the plains." Her daughter explained.

"Oh, damn this Donovan Kid!" She sighed angrily, lifting her draiss in order to walk faster.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the harbour and welcome the Tweaks, otherwise nobody will be there for them! And you come with me, they will be pleased to see you now that you're all grown up."

She led her daughter to the courtyard and asked for her carriage. A few moments later, the two ladies were heading for the harbour. Maureen sighed, her husband and her son nowhere to be seen. Why did it always happen at the worst possible moment?

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O._

"Come on Tweek, get out of the boat now!" Richard Tweak commanded, next to his wife, on the docks.

"BUT I COULD FALL AND DROWN!" yelled Tweek, still on the galley, shaking in fear at the sight of the plank in front of him.

"No Tweek, you just have to walk on this plank, and you will be safe here!" tried his father once more.

"THE PLANK MAY -ACK- BRAKE!"

"Tweek, you are as light as a feather, please, be serious!" his mother scolded him.

"AGH!" the blonde yelled as he felt being lifted up.

His half-brother Alex catched him from behind, carried him bridal style and finally made them disembark. He nearly let the twitchy kid fall on the ground when they were on the docks, for Pete's sake he just wanted for all this to come to an end.

"Do-Douchebag! You could have warned me, -GAH!- I thought a giant eagle was trying to abduct me!" Tweek hissed at him.

"Giant eagles don't exist, dummy." Alex responded. " And even so, what would they do with you? You're so skinny, I swear no animal would want to eat you!"

"Boys, please, calm down." Linda warned with a calm, yet threatening voice. "Thanks for carrying Tweek anyway, Douchebag."

Linda, despite the fact of being an adult, was still calling Alex by his unpleasant nickname; the nickname of bastard. Living with the result of your husband's infedelity was not simple. Moreover, when Alex arrived at the castle, after his birth from a commoner, Richard legitimized him publicly, giving his wife the coup de grâce. It had been no secret, in the early years, that Linda despised Alex more than anything. But as time went by, her resentment fainted, as she understood it was not the kid's fault. Still, she called him Douchebag rather than Alex, but the word no longer held any bitterness when it was coming out of her mouth. And of course, Alex apprecieted that, and considered Linda as his own mother. After all, she was the one who brought him up.

"Now that we're all here, let's get away from here, I can't stand all this water anymore!" Richard said, leading the way.

His family followed him right away, surrounded by five knights in coat of mail and green cloaks floating behind them, along with their masters' standard they were carrying, a bronze eagle standing above a silver cup, with a green background.

As soon as they had left the docks, a carriage stopped near them, and Lady Maureen and Ruby got out of it, followed by standard-bearers. The Tuckers' banner was a golden sun circled by golden laurels on a crimson background.

Richard moved forward and politely kissed Lady Maureen's hand, before bowing to Ruby. Linda, Tweek and Alex bowed as well.

"I am so sorry for Lord Thomas' absence, the preparations regarding the King's visit are taking almost all of his time and Craig...well...Craig is still Craig, he'll never understand that punctuality is an essential virtue..." Maureen explained.

"It is nothing, really. I can see that your daughter is developping into a charming young lady!" Richard complimented.

"Thank you very much, Lord Richard" Ruby smiled in return.

"Tweek and Alex are charming young men" Maureen returned. "They haven't changed, but at the same time, they are different!"

"Thank you, Lady Maureen." Tweek and Alex thanked her.

"Please, follow us in the carriage, I hope we'll have the time to talk some more before the King's arrival. All this hustle and bustle is really boring without anybody else to complain about it!"

And so they got in and headed for Daydawn Keep. Within the carriage, Ruby had taken place between Alex and Tweek, delighted to finally meet the boy her brother was talking so much about.

"I'm really happy to see you Tweek!" She whispered to him.

"Gah! R-really? Well I'm glad to see you too, you were only four when I last saw you!" Tweek replied with a little smile.

"Yes, I'm sorry I was in Radiantgarden the last time you came to visit." She said, face suddenly sad, but then brigthening up again. "And Craig is dying to see you! Even though he is really busy now; he is training to become a knight!"

"A...a knight?! But he could be killed!"

"Don't worry Tweek, he is very strong! Not even a dragon could kill him!"

"A DRAGON?! THERE ARE DRAGONS NOW?!"

"No Tweek, no dragon has been seen in Telos since the last age." Alex sighed.

"Oh this is way too much pressure!"

The carriage was filled with laughter until its arrival at the castle. Everyone stepped out of the carriage and entered the castle. Tweek was hit by the magnificence of the place: the hall was centered on a water bassin and great columns of red marble were standing proudly at each corner of the room, along the corridors and hallways. Daylight was coming from the glass ceiling, reflecting upon the water.

"Oh Thomas, Delighted to see you again!" Tweek heard.

The blonde turned his head and saw Lord Thomas and his father exchanging a strong handshake. He then saluted and Thomas nearly crushed his hand.

"Oh well, look who's finally there to salute you!" Maureen smirked.

They turned once more and saw Craig coming towards them. He was wearing a long sleeved brown tunic, with brown pants and black boots, along with the chullo Tweek had always known.

"And will you kindly take that stupid hat off?" Thomas growled. "You look like a damn peasant wearing that!"

Craig sighed and took his chullo off, revealing his raven hair. He then bowed to the guests to make it quick, which seemed to please his parents.

"Well, we will show you your quarters, Craig, will you kindly bring your friends to their rooms?" Thomas asked.

"Of course, father".

The adults moved away, leaving Alex, Tweek, Ruby and Craig by themselves.

"You have changed Tweek, but you're still a spaz." Craig said, earning a twitch from the blonde.

"Gah! You too Craig, you're still the same. You just flipped your father off, didn't you?"

"...No."

"Yup, definitely the same." Alex commented.

"Thanks Douchebag, I'm glad you're here too." Craig replied, flipping him off. "Come, I'll show you your rooms."

They followed the raven haired boy through a long corridor, climbed stairs, then crossed another corridor before arriving in front of wooden doors.

"So, here's your room Douchebag, and here is yours Tweek. Should you need anything, my room is at the end of the corridor. The biggest door. Can't miss it."

"Thanks Craig." Alex said just before entering his room.

"ACK! W-where did Ruby go?!" Tweek asked.

"Hm? Oh, she's probably with Mother again. So I guess it's just the two of us now."

He took Tweek in his arms, hugging him tightly. He chuckled when he felt the constant twitching of his friend against him. He smiled even more when Tweek's arms wrapped themselves around his waist, returning the hug.

"I missed you so much, Tweek..." He whispered to him.

"I-I missed you too, Craig..." Tweek replied, blushing a little at the intimate tone of his friend.

"How long are you gonna stay?"

"Well -gah- I don't really know..."

"Hm, anyway, I'm glad you're here. We have much time to catch up. Oh, and I have to leave you now, Father will kill me if I show up in front of the King like this"

"But-but-what if you get stuck in your room or WORSE you could fall through the window and nobody will notice your death until days and..."

"Hush, it's okay, I'll be there tonight, don't freak out."

"Ugh..."

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O._

The sun was about to set when the horns annoucing the King's arrival made themselves heard in the distance. The stage was set. Soldiers and standard-bearers were standing at each side of the keep's doors, forming a guard of honor. The Tweaks and The Tuckers were standing on the stone stairs who led to the palace's entrance.

Finally, the massive wooden carriage entered the courtyard and stopped, immediately followed by hordes of horsemen, royal banners in hand.

The King finally appeared. His golden crown appearead almost too heavy for his head to bear, considering how his short brown hair was flattened. He wore a long-sleeved cream tunic, with precious stones around the collar. His belt was made of gold and he also wore a big fur coat to protect him against the autumn's harsh wind. As soon as his feets were on the ground, he stepped forward to meet the lords, who all bowed to him respectively.

"Your majesty King Stephen, it is an honor for us to receive you." Thomas greeted.

"As it is an honor for me to visit such noble families!" complimented Stephen in return. "Here is my son, Leopold, and here is my daughter Marjorine"

Leopold, better known as Butters among the young nobility, was a shy and candid blonde boy. His big blue eyes starred everywhere, he never came out of the capital before his sixteenth birthday. He was wearing a light blue tunic, with a yellow silk belt and darker blue trousers, with brown leather boots. He was also wearing a bronze circlet with a big ruby in the middle. Marjorine, his twin sister, looked as innocent as her brother, with her two blond ponytails, decorated with green ribbons. She also had cerrulean blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress with a silk green belt, and she was wearing a furr coat on top of it.

The only person who was not present was of course the queen, who died while giving birth to her children. Since then Stephen had not taken spouse again. His children's betrothals came first. It has already been concluded for Butters, who would marry Karen McCormik of the North as soon as the girl would be ready to bear children.

"Please, do come inside your majesty, we have a splendid banquet waiting for us." Thomas invited, immediately followed by everyone.

"I do not like where this is going." Craig suddenly whispered to Tweek while heading for the banquet hall.

"W-why? Oh gods is the King going to have us executed?!"

"No, of course not. But his daughter keeps starring at me and I don't like that at all."

"What if she wants to kill you?!" He said as the guests were sitting on the large wooden tables.

Craig chuckled and ruffled Tweek's messy hair, earning an exasperated "gah" from the blonde.

"I won't let that happen, if it is what she's plotting."

Tweek took a quick glance at Marjorine who was sitting on the other side of the long table. She was talking with her brother and didn't seem to be threatening. Tweek immediately stopped watching when he sensed a delicious coffee aroma. There was a cup right in front of him, and he gulped half of it, almost burning his tongue in the process.

"Well, fortunately we have bought a lot of coffee from your family." Craig commented with a grin.

"It's so good...It's been nearly three days since I got any coffee!"

"My poor boy, you really must have had a hard time"

"Don't -ACK!- judge me!"

They laughed while the servants were busy carrying the plates around. Tweek never ate really much, thanks to his coffee exclusive diet. But this evening he really enjoyed the meal, because he had been reunited with his best friend. Still, he thought Craig was different. He didn't have the strongest muscles or anything crazy. Instead, at the age of nineteen only, he gave off a natural charisma. It could have been scary but it was not. Tweek felt safe next to him. After all, the raven haired boy protected his blonde friend when they were little.

Stephen stood up, holding his glass of wine. Everybody stopped talking and turned around to listen to the King's speech.

"My dear fellows...I am delighted to see you all, You have been working really hard for this event to happen and I could never thank you enough for that. Now, I have some good news for you!"

The crowd cheered in anticipation.

"My lovely daughter Marjorine will soon get married! And you can all rejoice, as her fiancé is right here at my left. Yes, you all have understood by now! Marjorine and Craig will get married next spring!"

All the guests cherred and gave a round of applause.

"Oh...So that was why." muttered Craig.

"Gah! That was...unexpected." Tweek added.

The blonde boy saw something in his friend's blue orbs. Something that looked like concern, and even...sadness?

"Are -Ack!- you okay Craig?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me."

"You're right. Well, meet me in the gardens tomorrow morning. I'll explain it to you."

"Is it bad?!"

"No, I don't think so..."

Tweek didn't reply. Wasn't Craig supposed to cheer like everybody? He would soon marry the King's daugther!

Well, Well, for some reasons, Tweek too was not as fired up as he thought he would be. Maybe his thoughts would become clearer by tomorrow, once he would have talked with Craig. So for now, just like his dear friend, he ignored this strange feeling and went back to celebrating with the others, and so for the rest of the night.

* * *

**So yeah, I made Butters and Marjorine two different characters here, for the plot' sake.**

**Thanks for reading! :3 **

**GreguKun**


	3. A Twist of Fate

**Chapter two, woohoo!**

* * *

The next day, Craig woke up feeling a bit under the weather. Because of that, he decided to skip breakfast that morning. He put on a white tunic, matched with black trousers and brown shoes and then headed for the gardens, where Tweek should be waiting for him.

Once there, he saw Alex, who was talking with Ruby, near the fountain. It was kind of ironic, when you thought about it, how Douchebag the bastard took more after his father than Tweek himself, the legitimate son. His hair was brown, some strands coming across his forehead, just above his eyes. Those same eyes, besides their heterochromia, always held a dreamy expression.

Craig caught sight of Tweek, who was sitting on a bench near the balcony with a view on the shore, a cup of coffee in hand as usual, and then headed towards him.

"Your brother seems...quite concerned." Alex pointed out.

"Maybe he's just upset, Father didn't told us about it. I suppose he wanted to make it a surprise. Oh, and maybe he's stressed out as well, I would be too if I was to get married with the King's son."

A grin appeared on Alex's face. "Of course, it must be that" he said before bringing his right arm out of his dark blue cloack, which always covered what he was wearing underneath.

"Will you give me the pleasure of a walk, my Lady? I really enjoy our conversation" he smiled.

"With pleasure! You are such a galant man!" she agreed.

She took his arm and they walked side by side among the flowers and the trees, which had taken their autumnal colors; brilliant yellow, crimson red and warm orange.

"What do you think of Lady Marjorine?" Ruby suddenly asked.

"Well, I do not know her personally, but she looks like a charming lady." Alex answered, always smiling.

"I hope you are right." she said frowning.

"Are you worried, my Lady?"

"Of course I am! It is my brother we're talking about!"

"Hush, here comes Butters."

She turned her head and saw Butters approaching, his wild blond locks falling on his forehead.

"Hello Fellas, how's it going?" he greeted cheerfully.

"Hello my Prince, we are doing fine, thank you." Alex greeted back.

"We are just enjoying a nice walk before lunch" added Ruby.

"Ow sure sounds good! May I come with you?"

"Of course my Prince, it is an honor for us."

Alex couldn't hold his grin, impressed by Ruby's mastery of etiquette.

"Did you sleep well, my Prince?" wondered the young girl.

"Sure I did! I was really tired from the journey, you see, I've never got out of Kingsrock before, except once when we went to visit the Cartmans in Eastmarch."

"The Cartmans you say? Never heard of them...and never wanted to." Alex Smirked.

"Oh, please, my Lord, behave yourself! Ruby chuckled.

At that, the brunette' smile stretched even wider, while poor Butters fell into confusion.

"Well Eric has always been nice with me...and his mother is very kind too. You will surely meet them in Kingsrock, when Craig and Marjorine will get married."

"Yes, I bet all the great families will be there to celebrate"

"Gee Alex, are you alright?" Butters suddenly shrieked, his mouth wide open. "One of your eyes is black!"

"Yes my Prince, I am alright. I was born this way, the right eye black and the left one blue." Alex calmly answered, really annoyed by the question though.

"But how is that possible?"

"I wonder, it is the only thing that I have left from my mother, along with the cloak I'm wearing."

That sentence cut Butters off, The crown's heir instantly felt guilty for bringing up such a topic.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't want to..."

"It's alright". Alex casually smiled. The brunette then managed to surprise two pairs of eyes by whirling around them. "I'll have to excuse myself for now. Lady Ruby, Prince Leopold, I hope to see you at luch again."

"We'll be there my Lord." Ruby affirmed.

Said Lord turned the other way around and left for his room, blue cloack flying with the wind.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

"Gah, I don't understand." Tweek said before taking another sip of his coffee. "You say you're happy to get married to Marjorine, yet you say you'll never love her, I'm just -Ack!- confused!"

"I guess I was not being clear enough, sorry." Craig apologized, watching the sea with a blank stare. "What I wanted to say is that I am both happy and sad about this situation."

"I-I still don't get it, w-why?"

"I was upset because my father did not consult me, but thinking about it, I think he's just trying to do the best for our family's future. It is something we both want. Marjorine seems nice, and I am pretty sure she will be a good wife and mother, but as far as I know her, I can't and will never be able to love her like a husband should. On the other hand, being married to the King's sister is the best way to gain influence.

"Influence on whom? The King?"

"Butters is not made to be King, at least, not without someone strong behind him to hold his child is not confident/capable enough to make his owns decisions. He will not survive two months as the King if if the council's not here to guide him through his reign. And as I just said, I want what is best for this country."

Craig was speaking louder and louder by now. Marjorine's fiancé was walking around and suddenly stopped. His eyes fell upon his friends and he firmly, yet gently, put his hands on Tweek's shoulders.

"Can you Tweek, really, imagine Butters leading the kingdom? He would be another pawn to play with for the Cartmans." he spat with anger.

Tweek remained silent, clutching his empty coffee mug in his hands.

"And...Also..." Craig muttered under his breath, "there have been some...rumors, point after me"

"Rumors? What kind of rumors?" Tweek blinked.

"My Father was once told that I prefered men over women, if you know what I mean."

Tweek went still, like he had been struck by thunder, and starred at his friend with big, round eyes.

"What...why would they believe that?"

"Maybe because I wasn't betrothed to any lady until now, or by jealousy, who knows, it could be both" he said with a smirk.

"Gah, Craig, all these problems will come to and end now that you're going to get married!"

"Hm, there are always problems, my dear Tweek. Anyway, how about having lunch? Are you hungry?"

"Y-yes, I am."

"Let's go, then."

Tweek followed his best friend inside. They crossed several corridors and halls to finally get to the banquet hall, where Ruby, Butters, Marjorine and Alex were having lunch. The adults were nowhere to be seen. They were probably in the Lord's quarter since it was quieter, Tweek guessed.

Craig took place between Marjorine and Ruby, while Tweek sat in front of him, between Butters and Alex. On the table, what was once a big roasted chicken with vegetables had already been half-eaten by the hungry young people.

"I hope you are all enjoying your stay." Craig said.

"Of course we are." Butters smiled.

"And what about you, Lady Marjorine?"

"Your place is absolutely wonderful, I love it. And the cooking in the Western Lands is way better than what we eat in Kingsrock. I wish I could stay here for the rest of my days!" The blonde girl responded with enthusiasm.

"Gee, you will Marjorine, when Lord Craig and you will be married! This place will be your new home!" Butters cheered.

Tweek caught a glimpse of Marjorine blushing slightly at her brother's words. Everyone stopped talking to eat properly for a moment, but Marjorine was quick to break the silence once more:

"Lord Craig, would you kindly take me for a walk after lunch? I can hardly wait to have a less formal conversation with you."

"With pleasure my Lady, I myself can't wait to show you our beautiful landscape."

Tweek could swear he caught Ruby throwing a death glare in Marjorine's direction. Looks like the little sister was quite protective of her brother.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

Alex went out of Daydawn Keep after lunch in order to have some privacy, far from the others. All this etiquette was really boring, and he felt relieved when he heard nothing but the soft breeze around him.

When the sun was at its pick in the clear blue sky, he sat down under a tree with red leafs, and gazed blissfully upon the view of the city, surrounded by its proud stone walls. He just sat there, his eyes closed as the wind gently caressed his messy hair. When he reopened his eyes, a whole hour already went by.

"Mother...I am back...but where are you?" he whispered to himself.

Alex's mother was from the continent, but where precisely? Richard himself said that he didn't know anything when his second son questionned him about it.

The boy was constantly thinking about her. Why did she leave him to the Tweaks? How was she doing? Was she even alive? All these questions were turning his head upside down, harassing him, haunting him.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't noticed his half-brother's arrival.

"I -ngh- saw you climbing the hill and I knew you would stay in a place like this..." said the blonde, catching his breath as he hurried when he caught a glimpse of the brunette. He then sat himself next to him on the yellow grass and gave him a questionning look.

"My soul is getting absorbed by a forest gnome" deadpanned the other.

"ACK! NOT THE FOREST GNOMES! I DON'T WANT THEM TO STEAL YOUR SOUL!" He clumsily get up an waved his arms in panick. If Alex didn't know better, he would have thought that his sibling was about to fly away.

"Relax dummy, I was joking."

Tweek twitched some more, and finally calmed down, still pouting at his brother for such a terrible joke. Meanwhile, Alex took a blank sheet of paper out of his backpack, and then a sharpened charcoal stick.

"Are you going to draw?"

"No, I am just going to shove that stick up my ass" he said, licking his lips.

Tweek's mouth hanged open and he starred at him horrified... Alex couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"Oh yes it is! You should have seen your face! Oh by Aerys, it was precious!"At this point, Alex was rolling on the grass and Tweek's embarassment only grew wider.

"S-Shut up Douchebag!"

Alex recovered from his laughter and began sketching. As for Tweek, he just sat there without speaking, glancing at his brother's sheet from time to time.

"Sorry if I hurt your feelings." the brunette mumbled.

"You did -ngh- nothing."

"Looks like it, though. I'm sorry Tweek, you know that it doesn't change anything for me, right?"

"...Yeah, I know."

"I plan to make it up to you thought !" The bastard's eyes suddenly sparkled, as he gave a devilish smile. "How about going down to Bluehaven and find some brothel? With men of course."

"ACK! DAMN YOU, YOU DOUCHEBAG!"

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

Craig and Marjorine rode side by side until they'd reached the coastline. They walked together up there and all that time, Marjorine was holding her fiancé's right arm. The wind was blowing in her golden hair and playing with her turquoise ribbons.

"Have you ever wondered what's on the other side of the Median Sea?" she questionned.

"Well, my private tutor once told me that there are many small kingdoms there, and that their inabitants build their houses within the mountains. We do not know much about them because crossing the sea would take too much time, and the Strait Kingdom in the south west does not allow our folks to go there and explore." Craig explained.

"How intelligent you are!"

"You are too kind my Lady, I was just lucky enough to have a good tutor."

"Please, call me Marjorine."

She smiled kindly at him.

"As you wish. There is a question I want to ask you though"

"Yes?"

"Don't you feel pressured into getting married?"

"Well, I'll be honest with you. The day before we left Kingsrock, my Father told me that I was finally going to meet my future husband. "A handsome, clever and promising young Lord" as people call you. I did not know if I had to believe it or not since there are so many rumors and whispers at the court, like this dreadfull one..."

"About my lack of interest in women, I guess?" he cut her.

"Yes, indeed. But when I've met you yesterday, I realised that you were really the handsome, clever and promising young Lord everyone was talking about in the capital. I am so glad to be betrohed to you."

She was looking at him with her bright, blue eyes. Craig could clearly notice the admiration she already felt for him. This did not appease the young Lord's heart whatsoever. On the contrary, it really was bothering him. He really enjoyed being at Marjorine's sides and he was sure they'd become intimate, if not trusted friends. He couldn't think about loving her in a more tender way, though. She was sweet, pretty and clever, nevertheless it just didn't reach the raven's heart.

He smiled back and then helped her getting on her horse. They rode through the town afterwards. Bluehaven was a noisy town always bursting with activity, however like other cities some part of the town were really pitiful. The proximity to the sea saved the town from hunger many times before, when the harvests were bad. It was unfortunately not the case for the other parts of the kingdom, which did suffer from hunger when winter had come. The humans also had to give in half of their harvest to the Elven Dominion, which often ended up in disastrous food shortages. The Kingdom of Telos was a client state and disobedience would be punished by fire and steel, so it reluctantly complied to the Dominion's orders.

Craig despised elves for the misery they'd cast upon humans. It was the elve's rebellion who had brought the Empire down, taking possession of much of its territory in the center of Telos. They drove humans out of the plains and pushed them on the other side of the Gadia river, isolating them between the Median Sea and their freshly established Dominion. They then created for Men the Kingdom of Telos, a puppet state they could plunder at will.

The raven remembered, back when he was still a kid, of how upset he had been when he saw people starving and fighting like mad men for just a slice of bread. Some had it worse as they were lying on the cold ground, slain by hunger and disease. It was sickening. Craig was now nineteen, a young adult more determined than ever to throw off the elven yoke which was abusing his kind. Such a great plan would be difficult to achieve. He was bold and ambitious, indeed, but on the other hand, he was hot-tempered and ruthless. He would sometimes act without thinking. Despite all that, he knew that it was Butters who would be crowned, not him. But with Marjorine at his side, he realised he had an edge over the other families in the race for power. Maybe he could even convince Butters to name him Hand of the King.

The question was: would Marjorine accept to play her role is that twisted game?

Questions were bouncing one after the other in his head by the time they got back to Daydawn Keep in the evening. He then went down to dinner with everyone, and finally got back to his room for the night.

However, he didn't expect the candles in his room to be lit before his arrival.

"Why hello there, Craig."

The raven haired boy turned his head and saw Alex smirking, sitting on his bed.

"Douchebag?" he called. "Are you lost or something? This is my room, not yours."

"No, I perfectly know where I am. I came here just for you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Close the door, will you?"

Craig sighed with annoyance and closed the door behind him. Alex patted the spot next to him on the bed, inviting his host to join him. But he did not, giving him a death glare instead.

"Oh Craig, do I have to do everything by myself, really?" The bastard taunted him with a sweet tone, his gaze travelling on the other man's body.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking of how good you'll look on top of me."

Craig eyes widened and his mouth openined, yet without any sound coming out of it. Smiling triumphantly, Alex stood up and crossed the thin distance between them, his face was now only a few inches away from Craig's. Their bodies were almost touching.

"What?!" He stammered, his face turning a nice shade of red.

"I've seen how concerned you looked yesterday...Maybe you'd like to share a bed with a man in order to calm those...needs?

"You...are mad!"

"Nah, I'm just horny. I actually prefer blondes"

The brunette lightly bit at his victim's neck, making him shiver, before planting wet kisses around the light bruise. At the same time, his hands were exploring every inch of the older boy's chest. Craig wanted to protest but his own body didn't want to cooperate as he was reduced as a panting mess. That, of course, didn't go unnocited by his torturer.

"Oh, is that your "sword" that I'm feeling here, Lord Tucker ? It is bigger than I expected..."

Alex slowly licked his lips. He had Craig completely at his mercy now and pushed the raven's back against the door.

"Douchebag...stop this immediately or I'll..."

"You'll what? You'll punish me? Ow, I'd like that..."

"Shut up already!"

And he stopped. Craig was once again starring at him in shock. Why the hell did he stopped when he was so close to get what he wanted? Craig was just frustrated, firstly because of this nonsensical discussion, but mostly because he didn't want to admit to himself that he liked it. Taking a step back, the bastard finally let him recover, delighted at sight of the panting, ashamed man in front of him.

"So the rumors are true...aren't they?" he said with a devilish smile.

"You...you did this just to find out the truth?!"

"Oh sorry, I had to be sure of it, nothing personal." Alex's grin grew wider. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, we're on the same boat."

"Did...did Tweek tell you something?"

"Tweek? No. You told him too? How cute!"

"Don't mock me you idiot. I just told him about the rumors, nothing more."

"Oh, how unpleasant. "Alex threw his arm in the air for a forced dramatic effet." "I'm sure Tweek would react at the news, though..."

"What, you're going to tell him?" Craig's face showed concern at the thought.

"My bad, it is this late already? I think I'm gonna go to bed now, good night Craig!"

"WAIT!"

"Oh and just to make things clear, you're not my type so just forget about me." The brunette's expression softened and a smile which could only be described as disguting for Craig blossomed. "I know you'll find someone else, don't give up darling, believe in yourself !"

The brat got away. Craig gave up the idea of following him, he had had enough of Douchebag for at least three days. He sighed angrily, before pourring himself a glass of wine at the table in front of his balcony. He gulped it down while mentally swearing by Aerys, Malyna and the rest of all the deities he could think of. Looks like they had a great fun playing with his life these days.

So Craig went out on his balcony and looked up at the night sky.

And he flipped it off.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

"Everything...is about coffee!"

Tweek was running, extatic, through fields of bright yellow grass. A brown river gave off a delicious coffee aroma in the distance. Giving in to the exquisite sent, he ran as fast as he could towards the boiling river. A sudden and curious smell of burned wood made him slow down though.

"Hm...strange..."

"FIRE! FIRE IN THE LIBRARY!"

"ACK!"

Tweek nearly jumped out of his bed, fully awaken by a bell's loud ringing. He quickly stood up and went for his door, but as soon as he opened it, a cloud of burning smoke engulfed his room.

The blonde boy covered his teary eyes and went out in the corridor, coughing heavily. He nearly bumped into a guard who was running carrying buckets of water in each hand. Another one came up to him.

"My Lord, this place is dangerous, you must get out of here as soon as possible!"

"But...but what about the others?"

"Your family is safe in the gardens, as well as Lord Tucker's."

Tweek agreed and followed the man until they'd reach the gardens, from where a large cloud of black smoke could be seen. The two men reunited with the others, near the fountain.

"Lord Tweek is here, my Lord" the soldier annouced.

"Bless the gods you're safe!" Linda exclamed with relief.

"Where are Lady Marjorine and Prince Butters?" Stephen worried.

"Their bedchambers are on the other side of the library Your Majesty, Lord Craig headed for it himself"

"A...alone?" Tweek stuttered.

"No, your brother went with him"

"OH GODS, THIS IS EVEN WORSE!" He screeched, tugging at his hair.

"Please Tweek calm down!" Richard scolded him.

On the other side of the keep, Butters was running down the clouded corridors, holding his sister by the hand. The blaze coming from the library had spread very quickly and the smoke and flying ashes were nearly unbearable. They couldn't see where they were going, until Butters bumped into someone, which caused him to fall on the ground along with his sister.

"There you are!"

"Thanks to Aerys you're here!" Marjorine recognised the two young men.

"We must get out of here immediately!" Alex reminded.

They ran towards the nearest exit. Suddenly, a group of three guards appeared at the end of the corridor. Strangely enough, they weren't carrying buckets like the others.

"Here come the guards, we're safe!" Marjorine rejoiced.

"Something's wrong..." Alex whispered to himself.

His doubts were proven right when he saw the three men aiming crossbows at them.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW!"

They plundged towards the ground, the bolts ripping through the air above their heads.

"OH SHIT! WE SHOT THE WRONG ONE!" yelled one of the men.

"LET'S GET THEM, HURRY!" Alex yelled as well.

The two young men got on their feet and ran as quickly as they could, pulling their swords out. The false guards threw their crossbows away and drew swords aswell. Craig carried the first blow and disarmed his unskilled opponant with a powerful swing, before finishing him with a cutting blow in the chest.

He then turned the other way and blocked the sword of the second enemy, who was about to chop Alex's head off, who was too busy fighting the third assassin in front of him. The raven stepped forward and deviated his opponant's sword, and finally ran through his throat with his own weapon. Blood was spilling from his blade. At the same time, Alex stepped aside to avoid his foe's thrusting blow and cut the latter's hand in the process. The man screamed in pain and fell on his knees, blood pourring out of his wound, but shut up when the brunette cut his head off with a last swing of his sword.

The two remaining men heard a scream behind them and turned around, to find an horrible scene: Marjorine was sobbing on the ground, holding the lifeless body of her twin brother in her arms. Butters had not been fast enough and had been hit by the bolts. Two of them were stuck in his bloody chest and the last one in his right shoulder. There was a pool of blood on the floor, and Marjorine's nightdress was covered with bloody fingerprints, as her brother tried to hold onto her.

Craig knelt down next to his fiancée and gently took her hand away from the Prince's pale cheek. There was nothing but void in his eyes.

"Douchebag, go and take Marjorine to safety. I'll take care of the body."

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

The next morning came as a painful one. Only after great effort was the fire finally extinguished but the saddest part of all was of course the Prince's death.

Butters's body had been placed within Daydawn Keep's temple, a rond-shaped building which could be accessed by turning right in the palace's main hall, the one with the water bassin in the center. The temple was rather taller than wider, with tall, rectangular gaps between each marble column, allowing the daylight to bathe the sanctuary, and for the fresh air to cool the place. Telosian temples always had wide openings, opening, it was made that way so the gods could better hear prayers. Temples were either dedicated to one particular god. Either to the Holy Tetrarchy, the four main gods of the Telosian pantheon who together brought balance to the universe. Among them were Aerys, god of law and order, Malyna, goddess of love and concord, Daerys, Aery's twin brother, god of war and chaos and finally Talyna, Malyna's twin sister and goddess of hate and discord.

The boy's corpse was leaning on his death bed, just under Malyna' statue. It looked like the goddess was watching him with her sad stone eyes. His arms were crossed on his chest and a flower crown placed around his head.

Stephen had been there all morning, looking at the child he had just lost with tired, ringed eyes. A few hours before lunch, Marjorine joined her father, in a black silk dress with long sleeves and golden embroidery.

She stood there for a moment, silent. At least her brother looked peaceful now. It almost looked like he was just sleeping.

"You'll be Queen." Stephen finally said with a barely audible voice.

"Yes. But I cannot say I'm happy about it." she gave a bitter laugh.

"Me neither."

The room felt silent again. Outside of the temple, in the main hall, guards were patrolling, under Craig's watch.

They had been attacked by disguised agents. Who sent them, no one knew. Even their target remained unknown, as one of them shouted "we shot the wrong one". Who could want them killed? Craig already had an idea, but it was to early for him to be sure of it.

The young man was so preoccupied that he didn't hear his friend's call. He nearly jumped when he finally noticed Tweek waving his arm in front of him.

"A-gah- are you alright?" he asked.

"Could be better." the other one muttered.

"Douchebag said you've been attacked by your own guards!"

"Rather by people pretending to be guards. This morning the servants have found three bodies hidden in the kitchens. They proceeded cautiously. And they did not want to kill Butters. They wanted to kill either me or Marjorine."

Tweek's eyes widened and he was shaking even more.

"Oh gods! How can you tell?!"

"I am a threat to them."

"Why?"

"Because, Tweek, they describe me as a "handsome, clever and promising young man"" he explained, recalling his fiancée's words.

"But it is kind of nice to say that..."

Craig sighed, loosing his patience little by little. He was divided between laughing at his best friend's cute innocence or just flipping him off.

"Oh Tweek, by Aerys, did Butters' soul got into your body or what?"

"WHAT?! IS BUTTERS POSSESSING ME?!"

"That's not what I wanted to say! What I mean is that you're really naïve! The people at the capital fear me for the power I could get when I'll be married to Marjorine!"

Tweek remained silent and nodded, feeling like a fool. He was quick to break the silence once again:

"B-but their -gah- plan is a complete failure, t-then. With Butters' death, Marjorine is the only heir of the -ack!- Kingdom now...and it means..."

"That I'll be King at Stephen's death, reason why the other great houses will plot my death with greater enthusiasm."

"This is way too much pressure!"

"Yeah."

An awkward silence felt between them. Tweek's eyes were looking everywhere as usual, while Craig's were blankly starring at the blonde.

"Tweek, may I..."

He caught Tweek's attention, but it looked like the words were hiding from him.

"No, nothing."

"Gah! Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'll...I'll tell you later. Today's not the day."

He turned back and walked away, leaving Tweek alone.

What Craig had said to Tweek really did upset him. Somebody was trying to kill his best friend, the best friend he had just been reunited with. It really scared him, more than ever. He was now afraid of Craig dying, along with his fear of dying himself. Maybe they would try to kill Ruby too and slaughter the entire Tucker family! Oh gods!

"What are you doing here all alone?"

Tweek nearly jumped in surprise. He didn't notice that someone was behind him.

"Douchebag! Stop scaring me!"

"You're always scared, idiot."

"I thought you were a murderer going to stab me in the back!" Tweek defended.

"Oh but I am, it is nothing more but a disguise, can't you see?" Alex lied, making a silly face.

"MOOOOOM!"

Tweek ran away screaming and waving his arms like a scared chiken.

"What an idiot."

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

At lunch, Stephen decided to meet everyone in the banquet hall. He stayed up while everyone was sitting, determination in his eyes.

"My dear friends, I am afraid that, regarding the events of yesterday, we have to change our plans. We are going back to Kingsrock for Leopold's burial, but I would also like some of you to come with me. By the time this whole affair is resolved, we will be safer there, especially you, Marjorine, Craig."

"You want us to pass winter at Kingsrock?" Craig asked.

"Yes, I would appreciate that."

"As you wish then, Your Majesty." Thomas agreed. "When should we prepare Craig for the journey?"

"Right now would be the best, I'd like to be on the road by tomorrow at dawn."

"Of course."

Thomas clapped his hands and a bunch of servants went to him, awaiting his bidding. Lunch took place afterwards, and everyone got back to its daily routine. Craig however, before leaving the hall, asked for the King's attention.

"Yes Craig, what is it?"

"May I ask you for a favor, Your Majesty?"

"Go ahead."

"May I bring the Tweak's sons and a good friend of mine with me? I would really like to have people whom I can trust around me."

"If it is in your own good, then so be it."

"Thank you very much, Your Majesty, we will be ready by tomorrow."

He went away and crossed the palace to reach Tweek's room. He knocked at the door, and sighed when he noticed Alex's presence near the window, in front of his own room, smirking as usual.

"You, come with me, I want to speak to both of you." he grumbled.

"Oh you want a threesome? Really? I seriously think you're not ready for that yet."

"Will you just stop this?!" He spat out, exasperated and red faced.

Tweek carefully opened the door, afraid of the hidden assassins lurking everywhere. He relaxed when he recognized his friend and his brother.

"Y-yes Craig?"

"May we talk to you for a moment?" he spoke, putting heavy emphasis on the "we".

"Ngh, sure..."

The blonde came back to his bed while the two men were coming in, closing the door behind them.

"So, I asked the King if you could come with me to Kingsrock, and he agreed."

"How really nice of you!" Alex laughed.

"But- gah!- Kingsrock is the worst place you could go! It-it is like entering -ACK!- a viper's nest!"

"Yes, that's why I need people like you at my side."

"You're afraid to go alone, aren't you?" Alex teased.

"...No." the raven lied, flipping him off. "I also want to protect you, because who knows if they are not after you too?"

"OH GODS! THEY WANT TO KILL US ALL!" Tweek panicked, tugging at his hair again.

"Stop doing that Tweek, you'll hurt yourself!" Alex warned.

"So-sorry...ngh...I need some coffee..."

"I'll go get one for you."

"Thanks...Do you think I could have some during the journey too or is that really impossible?"

The two young men laughed at Tweek's big, hopeful eyes.

"Ow Tweek, you'll never change."

* * *

**So this will be more or less the length of a chapter by now, so I'll post every two or three days (I'll try, because I'm a student and students do not have a life)**

**Reviews anyone? ;w;**


	4. Northern Winds

**Chapter three everyone! I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. :3**

* * *

The royal convoy left Daydawn Keep before daybreak. The knights of the King's guard were riding at the front, then came the servants' carriages, bursting with food and other valuable supplies, the royal carriage and finally the remaining knights were watching the convoy's back.

Tweek, Alex, Craig and Clyde, who was Craig's second best friend, were riding just behind the carriage. Tweek was barely able to ride, because his constant twitching was disturbing his horse. The beast went out of the path several times, but whenever it happened Alex caught the reins of his half-brother's mount to keep it on the road.

The weather was colder and grey clouds were hiding the sun. A cold wind was blowing, making Tweek shiver more than once despite the linen green cloak he was wearing. After a whole day of riding they were a few miles away from the province's borders. The Western Lands were not a large province nor a little one. The biggest part of the Kingdom was without a doubt the North which was covering all the lands north from west to east. The smallest one were the Iron Isles, also the most occidental dependence of the Kingdom. Along the coast from north to south were the North, the Western Lands, the Cliff and the Rain Lands. Kingsrock was located at the near-center of the Kingdom and was part of the dynasty's domain of the Sunset Valley which was stretching as far as the Gadia River eastwards. South west of the Sunset Valley was Eastmarch and finally Hammersun, further south and bordering the Strait Kingdom.

They set camp for the night in a large clearing close to the road. Soon camp fires began to lit here and there, some orange light glowing through the dark forests. Tweek, Alex and Clyde were sitting around their own fire, roasting some salted beef coming from the royal supplies.

"So, you are Craig's "very good friend"?" Alex questioned before taking a bite of his meat.

"Yup. We've known each other for twelve years now." the other brunet answered, wrapped in his red cloak.

He then turned his brown orbs towards Tweek, who was shaking at the thought of all the terrible monsters and beasts watching him hidden in the darkness.

"And I'm happy to finally meet you, Tweek. Craig told me a lot about you."

"Gah! R-really?"

"Yeah, to say the least." he continued, his lips curving into a smirk. "Everytime it was "Tweek this" and "Tweek that" and "I really miss Tweek, if only he could be here to see that." Almost looks like he had the hots for you."

"GAH! DON'T SAY THAT!" Tweek blurted, his face getting red.

"Wouldn't be a surprise." Alex added causing his brother to squeak.

Tweek wrapped himself in his cloak, making them laugh even more. They were so busy rolling on the floor that they didn't notice Craig's arrival. He looked at them with disdain before kneeling in front of Tweek.

"What's going on Tweek?"

"They're making fun of me!" Tweek whined like a child to his mother.

"Poor little spaz."

Craig affectionately ruffled Tweek's messy hair. He found him so cute, wrapped in his green cloak like that. The twitchy blonde could be acting so cutely sometimes. Most of time. All the time. Goddammit.

"What's on your neck?" The blonde suddenly asked.

Craig's blue eyes widened and he quickly covered his neck with his cloak, his cheeks turning pink. He didn't know how to answer to his best friend without shocking him.

"A devilish cat bit me..." he made up.

"A cat with horns?!" Tweek shrieked. "OH NO DOES IT MEAN YOU HAVE RABBIES NOW?! WHAT IF IT POISONED YOU, YOU COULD DIE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE PLEASE STAY WITH ME CRAIG! ALEX DO SOMETHING!"

"Er, nope."

"MOOOOOM!"

"Mom is not here, you idiot."

Craig cupped Tweek's face with his hands, forcing the blonde to watch him straight in the eyes.

"I. Am. Fine. Tweek."

"You're -ACK- sure?!"

"Yes, I am perfectly sure."

Tweek finally calmed down and stopped shaking. He liked the touch of Craig's soft hands on his cheeks. The two other boys were watching, bored. It would have been way funnier if Tweek had continued. Alex sighed heavily, stretching his arms above his head.

"Well, looks like I've been replaced. I think it's time for me to leave you forever, Tweek."

Said blonde took a horrified expression and nearly jumped towards his brother.

"WHAT?! Don't leave me brother please I love you!"

Alex remained silent. He had a natural talent to make everyone around him believe that he was deeply offended. He took a quick glance at his brother who was looking at him with big teary eyes. The brunette then smiled and pulled Tweek closer to him for a hug.

"Tweek please, do not talk about our brotherly love in front of Craig...it would...upset him..."

"But...it's unfair! Why can't I say I like you?"

"Wait, what kind of brotherly love are you talking about?" Craig suddenly frowned.

Alex's Cheschire like smile only grew wider at the sentence and he pulled Tweek even closer to him.

"Something forbidden for me to say..."

"Tweek what is he talking about?" Craig lost his patience.

"I...hum...Alex cuddles me goodnight if I'm afraid during the night..." Tweek let out, ashamed of himself.

Craig raised one of his eyebrows, not sure how to handle this piece of information. As for Clyde, if he had at first wondered what the hell he was doing there, he just continued to eat, stealing his friends' meal by the same time.

"Cuddle, huh?" Craig flatly repeated.

"Jealous, my dear?" Alex taunted.

The raven flipped him off.

"I take that as a yes."

"Okay, good night everyone, you've annoyed me enough for tonight."

He stood up and got away, fulminating on the inside. The way this bastard played with him was really getting on his nerves. That cursed brat, how could he be so different of his twitchy, paranoid and adorable brother? They had the same father after all! What a douchebag. Literally.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

At the end of the second day, the convoy stopped near the banks of the Tiskele river which was the last stop before entering Kingsrock. The capital was located at the junction of the Tiskele and the smaller Norshore which threw itself into the greater Gadia in the east. The keep had been built on a cliff and the city was sprawling on several hills. The capital was thus dominating the lake formed by the two rivers. It gave it an outstanding defensive position in times of war. This position had never been put to the test yet though.

For Tweek, the night was always dark and full of terrors. Even with his brother's cuddling he couldn't get proper sleep. Besides he was craving for more and more coffee. He slowly got away from Alex's grip, carefully enough not to wake him up. The blonde then got on his feet and began to walk towards the river. He quickly stopped though, the darkness preventing him to go further.

"Ngh...what was the spell again?"

After a brief moment, Tweek raised his right hand and focused on his inner energy. Two seconds later, a small ball of warm light formed in his palm. Smiling at his success, he released it and the orb flew next to his head, lighting the path a few feet around him. He was lucky to know a few practical magical spells like this one. Since he was so afraid of being near a weapon, magic appeared like the ideal answer to his problems. Well, it was his opinion before accidentally blowing up the cellar. His parents then decided to restrain his teaching of magic to protective and harmless spells, while Alex focused on more aggressive and elemental ones. The brunette could claim to be a skilled cryomancer at eighteen only. One could clearly see that magic was running deep into the Tweak's veins, living on an island had given them the opportunity to study the arcane arts more than any other family on the continent.

His path now lightened, Tweek proceeded to the bank of the Tiskele. The sound of the water running had always relaxed him. It reminded him of his room's balcony where he could listen to the waves for hours. Taking a deep breath, he sat down cross-legged and let the calm lead him to his happy place.

"Can't sleep?"

"ACK!"

"Shut up, you're gonna wake everybody up!"

Tweek recognized Craig's voice and calmed down. The raven haired boy took place next to him and gazed at the water for a few moments before turning to his friend.

"Your brother did not cuddle you enough?"

"Ngh...yes, he did. I just couldn't sleep."

Tweek felt bitterness in his friend's voice. A wild thought suddenly made its way through Tweek's chaotic mind.

"C-Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you jealous of Alex?"

Craig frowned at the name.

"Why do you think that?" He slowly spoke, almost grinding his teeth.

"Well, you looked angry when you left us yesterday. Especially when Alex told you about our goodnight cuddling."

Craig lowered his head. He had been caught being jealous of his best friend's brother and he couldn't deny it.

"Sorry." he finally muttered.

"It's -gah- alright." the blonde smiled.

There was a brief silence. Each boy was lost in his thoughts.

"I...I like it there, it's relaxing."

"Yeah, me too. Maybe we could try to sleep there then?"

"But what if a wolf pack attacks us in our sleep?!"

"I'll protect you."

"Ngh...okay then."

He laid down in the soft grass and his friend did the same next to him.

Craig looked up to the sky and saw the magnificent ballet of stars and colorful clouds above him. There was a red cloud near the half-moon, and a purple one behind the mountains. It was a stunning, peaceful view.

The raven turned his head towards Tweek to discover that his friend was already asleep. He couldn't help but smile tenderly at the sight of the now still twitchy blonde. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep as well, as Tweek's magical orb of light vanished.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

The next morning, Craig and Tweek stuck together and rode side by side. The raven of course earned a smug grin from Alex and flipped him off more than usual. As for Clyde, he decided to stay with the bastard.

The sun was slowly rising behind the mountains. They could see Kingsrock a few miles ahead, the high towers of Goldencrest Keep rising into the pale sky.

"What a beautiful sight!" Alex exclaimed.

"I've never been to Kingsrock before..." Clyde added. "I wonder if it's as beautiful as everyone says."

"Do not trust what everyone says except if you want to be disappointed." Craig scolded him. "Once you've passed the walls, it's a whole new level of ugliness, trust me."

"But you just said not to trust anyone, darling." Alex teased him.

"You, stay quiet."

Clyde sighed and focused his attention on the road while a starring contest had begun between the two other men.

"How -ngh- is it so ugly Craig?" Tweek questioned to end the quarrel.

"Most of the streets are narrow, filthy and stink like horse shit. Poor people live like beggars in the streets or in slums. In summer, the smell and the heat are unbearable."

Craig's tone was tainted with disgust and bitterness, like he was still the little boy discovering the twisted part of the world. He noticed that he was losing himself again so he swept his memories away and looked into Tweek's apple green eyes.

"Of course it's not like that everywhere in town. The districts around the Goldencrest Keep are the wealthiest of course and the one near the lake is charming. On the other hand, I've never seen a city with so many brothels in my life."

"Oh, now that's interesting." Clyde grinned.

"You pervert. I didn't bring you here so that you could spend your money on whores."

"You say that because you're jealous of how many will run for me."

"Oh Clyde darling..." Alex put his hand on his shoulder in a dramatic gesture. "You don't get it, Craig would rather enjoy beautiful..."

"Douchebag, say one more word and I will cut your tongue!" Craig burst out.

"OH NO PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! HE'S GONNA BLEED TO DEATH!" Tweek panicked.

"Then make him shut his big, sassy mouth!"

"Pretty, you've forgotten the word pretty." The brunette taunted in return.

Craig flipped him off angrily and turned back.

They'd been so busy squabbling that they didn't notice the convoy was entering the city. They passed through the walls' great doors and proceeded within the city's main street which was going upwards. Everywhere around them, behind each corner and each market stall, people were watching the procession with curious eyes. Some of the commoners began to cheer at the sight of the royal carriage.

They continued to ride half an hour, reaching Goldencrest Keep at midday.

The keep itself was impressive with its high round towers. It was divided in several levels: first, one had to enter the first courtyard by crossing the main doors which were guarded by three towers. Then one could proceed and climb large stairs to reach the second and larger courtyard, also where the soldiers' barracks were located . Only then could one enter the castle's donjon, a large rectangular building surrounded by tall towers. There were also shorter circular buildings adjacent to the main donjon: the great temple at the right and second tallest building, then the ball room at the left, which gave an outstanding view of the Sunset Valley to the east.

Soon a plethora of servants welcomed them in the second courtyard. They took care of the carriages while the King and his guests were reuniting near the palace's gates.

"If you will allow me, I will now leave to say farewell to my son." Stephen said gloomily.

"We'll be back in the afternoon. Don't worry, the servants will show you to your rooms." Marjorine added.

The four young men nodded and waited until every servant holding Butters' coffin was inside. Soon they heard the bells announcing the mourning's beginning. A group of servants arrived and invited them to come in.

Tweek's eyes widened at the gigantic proportions of the hall. The roof was so high above him with its tall white columns. There were large windows all other the walls, which were also decorated with large and beautiful tapestries.

The servants led them to their rooms after a long walk through the castle's endless staircases and corridors.

Tweek was satisfied with his room: it was not too big nor too small. The double bed was in front of the door with a nightstand on each side. There were also a big wardrobe and a desk with a mirror next to it. At the right corner of the room there were a round table with a bowl of fresh fruits and two fancy chairs, as well as a wooden chest.

He was meticulously putting his clothes into the wardrobe when he heard a light knock on the door. He turned back and saw his brother coming inside, with a white cup in each hand.

"Coffee time, Tweeky." Alex smiled to him.

"OH THANK GODS!" said Tweeky before snatching the cup from his brother's hand.

He sat on his bed and brought the cup to his lips, savoring each droplet of the hot beverage.

"I -gah- I thought you didn't like c-coffee?" The blonde said once he had finished his drink.

"Duh, it's tea, dummy." Alex responded like it was obvious.

"Ngh...what are we gonna do now?"

"Well, I had a small talk with one of the maids and..."

"You did not -ack!- hit on her I hope."

"...No."

"GAH! You sound just like Craig!"

Alex gave him a disgusted glare.

"I was saying...I had a small talk with one of the maids and she said that there is a banquet tonight to welcome us and the McCormicks."

"The McCormicks? You mean the Lords of the North?"

"Precisely. And I've heard the heir of the North is quite the handsome blondie, he's nicknamed "the darling of Highcastle"...I wonder if it's true..."

The brunette began to think of what the blonde could look like. Tweek sighed, wondering what could happen in the days to come.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

In the afternoon, the Tweak brothers were the last one to arrive in the dining room. The room was huge of course, heavily decorated with tapestries, statues and paintings. An orchestra was also playing on a small wooden catwalk placed in the right corner and behind the royal table. All the long dining tables had been placed to create a large rectangle. A big fire was also burning in the fireplace behind the royal table.

Tweek and Alex headed for the King's table. When they arrived from the right, Stephen noticed their presence and stood up, inviting his guests to do the same.

"Ah! There they are!" he exclaimed, as if they arrived right on time. "Please Lord Stuart, come over here, I would like to introduce you."

Two tall men joined them. The first one was Stuart McCormick, Lord of the North. He had a mustache and his brown hair almost reached his shoulders, while his brown eyes were studying the two young men. The second man was his son, Kenneth, nineteen and already an hedonist with many conquests to his name. His blonde hair, his blue eyes and his sweet talk made most of the job for him.

"Lord Stuart, Lord Kenneth, I would like to present you Lord Tweek and Lord Alex from House Tweak." Stephen introduced.

The four men bowed to each other, under the King's benevolent watch.

"It-it is -gah!- an honor to meet the -ngh- Lords of Highcastle." Tweek quickly babbled.

"An honor as great as meeting the future of the Tweak family itself." Stuart politely returned.

"Well, now that we all know each other, let's eat and drink in memory of our beloved Leopold." Stephen invited them.

They sat back at their table. Tweek took place at the right of Kenneth, who was at the table's far left and Craig. Alex sat between Clyde and Stuart. The King was of course in the middle, Stuart at his right and Marjorine at his left.

Everyone ate and drank nearly everything that was in the plates brought by the cooks. Delicious meat pies, fried fishes other delicatessen were succeeding to each other on the tables. Tweek wasn't a big eater, so he ate only half of what was offered to him. Maybe it was also due to the fact he had constantly been drinking coffee since he was there.

"So it was true, you really have an addiction for coffee." Kenneth chuckled.

"Ngh, they talk about me here?"

"Everybody talks, my dear. There's no secret here."

"Really?! Oh gods no! What am I gonna do if someone spies on me?!"

"Don't worry, you just have to talk to the right person and everything will be fine."

"That's way too much pressure..."

Tweek tugged at his tunic, suddenly feeling observed by every single people in the room. Maybe they were plotting against him. They were laughing at him. Oh gods no!

"May I ask you a question?"

"Y...yes?"

"What brings you in Kingsrock ?"

"Well...My brother and I are here on Lord Craig's demand. He wants us to be here for our own security."

"Oh, how kind of him. Your turn now, ask me a question."

"What? W-why?"

"That's how people get to know each other, right?"

He laid back on his chair, his blue eyes sparkling. Tweek couldn't think about a question he wanted to ask so he said the first thing that got into his mind.

"Is it true that you are called the "Darling of Highcastle?""

Kenneth's smile stretched wider.

"Why yes, it is true. I'm quite proud of it, actually."

"But why do they call you like that?"

Kenny chuckled and got closer to him.

"Would you like to find out tonight?" he whispered.

Tweek's face turned crimson red at a remarkable speed. He was really getting into trouble right now. Just next to Tweek, Craig had to hold back the urge to flip Kenny off with all his might.

"Lord Craig, are you alright? You look rather pale." Marjorine worried.

"No it's alright, do not worry my Lady..."

The raven tightened his grip on the glass of wine he was holding.

"I...I'm sorry Lord Kenneth...but..." Tweek stuttered.

"Oh I see. You are already taken. What a pity..."

"Ngh no but...ngh...I..."

"Don't worry, we'll just be friends. Call me Kenny."

The speed at which the northern blonde was cutting corners was incredible. Looks like he made that a dozen times before. If not more. Certainly more.

"By the way, is your charming brother taken as well?"

"N-no, Alex is single and not promised to anyone...gah! Don't push your luck though, he can be cold with strangers."

"My dear, I come from the North, cold is my specialty. And besides I like challenges."

"Oh gods..."

Their discussion stopped like every other in the room: the King had stood up, catching everyone's attention.

"My dear fellows, I have a surprise for you." He announced, his eyes looking here and there in the audience. "Four days ago, a tragedy stroke the Kingdom and we still mourn the loss of our beloved Prince. However, after hours of deliberation, my council and I have come to the conclusion that our Leopold would not like us to cry, not when his sister is about to get married. That is why we have prepared a great ball for you tonight, to celebrate the betrothal of Princess Marjorine and Lord Craig!"

The audience cheered and gave a loud round of applause. Soon after servants opened the gates and the guests began to move towards the ball room.

"A ball? I wasn't prepared for a ball!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Do not worry dear, you look more than fine." Kenny kindly reassured him.

"Ack! Thank you Kenny."

Tweek followed everyone through some corridors and entered the ball room. The room was circular, with gigantic windows. The room was lit by enormous chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. There was also a mezzanine which was going all around the room. The floor was made of colorful mosaics and flower bushes were filling the space between each column supporting the mezzanine. There was a bigger orchestra between two sets of tables covered with sweet delicatessen and the finest wines.

As soon as the orchestra began playing dancers made their way to the center of the room. Alex was more interested by the sweet treats than the dancing, as for Tweek, he was just wondering where he could find some coffee. Clyde was smugly talking to a group of young ladies who were giggling at every story he was making up. And everywhere people were laughing, exchanging the latest gossips, introducing relatives or simply doing what nobility could do the best: nothing at all. Alex felt quite uneasy during those kind of events. Really, there was nobody interesting or intelligent enough to talk to yet he had so much to say! Bored, he crossed the room and carefully avoided the dancers to get out on the balcony.

The brunet took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying his best to ignore the music and the guests inside the ball room. After a few seconds, he opened them again, feeling refreshed by the soft evening breeze. The view from the balcony was stunning: one could see the lake dividing itself into many rivers, which would then make their way through the thick and dark forests. The sky was clear with shining stars and the moon was reflecting itself on the water beneath. Alex felt good for the first time since he had arrived at the capital.

"We meet at last, my dear Douchebag."

The bastard turned back and recognized the Lord of the North's heir, who was approaching with a grin on his pale face. He was wearing an orange silk tunic with long white sleeves and a brown leather belt, along with black pants and boots. His blonde hair was reflecting the moon's pale light, as well as his cerulean blue eyes.

"Kenneth McCormick." Alex coldly greeted.

"Please, call me Kenny." the blonde said warmly, his smile stretching wider.

"Very well, Kenny. To what do I owe the honour of your visit?"

"Nothing in particular, I just...wanted to speak to you, face to face."

"Really?" Alex smirked, rolling his eyes.

"Of course, everyone is dying to know the bastard of Richard Tweak..."

Kenny moved closer to him, bringing his face really close to the brunette's.

"...Especially when the said bastard is such a handsome boy." he finished with a sensual tone.

"Oh please..."

"Do you know what we say in the North when a person is born with two different eye colors?"

Alex rolled his eyes once more and crossed his arms, leaning against the barrier.

"I am dying to know..."

"We say this person will grow up to become one of the most beautiful people in the whole word. When I look at you, I couldn't agree more with the saying."

"Oh cut the pick-up lines already, you're pathetic."

The taller blonde closed his eyes and moved even closer. Alex cut him off by putting a finger on his lips.

"No, not at all. Are all northern men smug perverts like you ?"

"No, this quality is mine only."

"I would not call that a quality."

"Although you really seem to like it"

Alex raised his hands up like as if the universal truth spread itself before his eyes.

"Of course! I do enjoy perverts bothering me when I'm trying to get some peace!"

He glared at him with disdain, which only seemed to entertain the blonde even more.

" Now if you will allow me, I will retire to my room."

"May I escort you?"

"Not tonight. Another day, perhaps. You're lucky that I have a thing for blondes."

Kenny chuckled and let him pass with a polite yet completely exaggereted bow, winning another bothered sigh from his interest. The blonde watched him get away, his eyes lurking at the lower parts of the brunette's anatomy.

"Malyna give me strength, this boy is so beautiful."

"Of course I am!" Alex yelled before vanishing inside.

He then quickly reunited with Tweek inside, among the other guests.

"What did I miss?" He asked his half-brother, which had finally found a cup of coffee. It helped him to stay calm around so much people even if it was worsening his twitching.

"Ngh, not very much..."

People were having a good time eating, drinking and talking until a bard clapped his hands, catching everyone's attention for a brief moment.

"And now, our beautiful Marjorine will dance with her fiancé! Please give way to the dancers!"

The crowd cheered and formed a circle in the center of the room. The musicians began to play a sweet yet energetic song with their instruments, while the two dancers were moving to the center.

"Wow, I don't want to miss that!" Alex exclaimed, following the guests.

"Hey! Wait for me! BROTHER I'M GONNA BE CRUSHED BY EVERYONE!"

"Oh stop it already!"

The brunette took the blonde's hand and led him to the front row, where they had a clear view of the couple.

"They are quite good" Alex pointed out. "Did Craig take dance lessons?"

Tweek wasn't listening. He was watching Craig and Marjorine dancing a beautiful waltz. Marjorine's blue dress was whirling with every step she took, her ribbons gracefully playing with the air. Her blonde ponytails and her bright smile were giving her a candid look and she seemed genuinely happy. Craig was wearing a long dark blue tunic with a turquoise cloth covering his left shoulder and his back all the way down to his left leg in the style of the old imperial togas. He was smiling kindly at his fiancée's happiness.

It was 's gaze was following every movement the couple made with admiration in his apple green eyes. But then, as seconds slowly went by, his gaze began to focus only on Craig. His dark hair, his blue eyes, the way he was moving...He was so handsome, so...perfect. Tweek's cheeks turned a light shade of pink at his own thoughts. Since he reunited with his best friend, he had had wild thoughts like that, giving him another reason to complain about how there was too much pressure on him.

Suddenly, their eyes met and time almost froze. Apple green and dark blue exchanging a quick yet intense glance. Tweek gasped and looked away, blood rushing to his cheeks. He finally looked back to his friend, and noticed how he was gently holding Marjorine's back with his right hand, frowning a bit at the sight.

"Ohoh...is it me or is that jealousy that I see?" Alex smirked.

"Ack! No!" the twitchy blonde quickly responded, his face now tomato red. "I am not jealous of Marjorine!"

"Yeah, and who said we were talking about Marjorine?"

Tweek gasped and covered his mouth with his hands, ashamed of being so obvious. Alex's smile got wider once more. Damn, that kid was creepy sometimes. However Tweek was more afraid of the wild and tender feelings he was developing for his best friend since a few days.

"Ngh...Alex...let's go to sleep..." the blonde begged his brother.

"Alright, It's boring anyway. Did I tell you the Darling of Highcastle hit on me?"

"No but I'm -gah!- not surprised..."

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

The morning after, Alex woke up earlier than the others and decided to take a bath alone. The bathroom had to be shared by all the boys and was located at the end of the corridor.

When the brunet opened the bathroom's door he was surprised by the warmth coming from inside. Apparently someone was already using the water basin. No matter. There were public baths everywhere, after all. Alex made his way through the steam clouds and tossed his night tunic on the floor, quickly followed by his pants.

He finally headed for the water basin at the center of the room. It had a square shape and was lit by the light coming through the large windows. He also saw what seemed like blonde hair near the edge.

"Why hello there."

Alex gasped at the sound of Kenny's voice, who was leaning casually against the edge, his elbows resting on the cold tile floor behind him.

"Oh no, not here!" Alex whined, quickly covering his private parts with his towel.

"Don't be shy, I do not bite."

"Not sure of that. Turn around."

"Do I really have to?"

"YES. Turn. Around. Now."

The blonde giggled and did what the brunette ordered. Said brunette quickly tossed his towel and got into the warm water which was almost reaching his armpits.

"I'm done. You can look now."

Kenny did so and got closer to him. Since he was taller, the water only reached the bottom of his chest.

"Are you blushing?" he asked with sparkles in his eyes.

"It's because of the steam" the other deadpanned.

"Of course."

The northern boy swam towards the edge and grabbed a white cup which had been placed there. He then swam back to Alex and handed it to him. The brunet eyed the liquid inside with hesitation.

"What is it?"

"Iced milk sweetened with honey. It's exquisite when you take a warm bath."

"I've never heard of such a treat before."

"It is a northern specialty. Here, have some."

Alex slowly took the cup Kenny was handing to him and brought it to his lips. It tasted sweet and refreshing. He gulped the entirety of the cup with delight, under Kenny's watch.

"Well you really seemed to enjoy it."

"It was delicious, thank you."

"There's no need to thank me. I wonder how it tastes on your lips though..."

"Wha..."

The blonde suddenly pulled the brunette against his body and kissed him hungrily. Completely surprised Alex dropped the cup who fell into the water. There was also an eager reaction in his lower parts which only added to the bastard's dismay. Kenny finally broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Alex's.

"There is a tournament tomorrow...would you like to watch me compete?"

"Why not...I'll not bet anything on you though."

"Ow, yet you should." he whispered, his hands brushing against the brunette's lower back. "I'll beat every single one of them, knowing that my handsome young Lord is watching me..."

"I am not yours."

"You aren't?"

The blonde took a falsely hurt expression and placed a hand on his heart.

"I guess I have to work on that then!"

"Indeed."

Kenny turned back and got out of the basin, droplets running down his naked body. He turned back to Alex who was still inside, a devilish smile on his lips.

"If I win, may I have a present?"

"Oh, enough with your metaphors!"

* * *

**Hehe, I've grown quite fond of little Alex. He's actually my bestfriend's OC, so she has the copyright on him...Thanks to her for correcting all my mistakes. Send her a magic hug everyone, because she deserves it!**

**Until next chapter les amis!**


	5. Cold Lands, Warm Heart

**I'm Back, yaaaaay. Here comes a Kenny-Alex oriented chapter. Kalex, as I call it (MAY THE SHIP SAIL!).**

* * *

It all started with winks.

Alex noticed that whenever his eyes meet Kenny's ones, the blond would wink at him and displays a playful smile. The brunet then would either deadpan or awkwardly nod. Tweek on the other hand started to wonder why Kenny seemed to only have one eye open when he saw him.

Afterwards, he slowly began to close the distance between them.

Kenny was not stupid. The blond could totally picture the bastard shooting daggers at him if he suddenly started to hug him or held his hand. Every day was a struggle as he had to control himself from slapping that beautiful piece of ass when it comes into his field of view. The fact that Alex didn't seem to notice what effects his butt had on him only added to his frustration.

He started really slowly. When the bastard was reading, he would carefully lean closer. During dinner, he would also pretend not to have heard him so he could come closer. Still, he only dared to pose his hand on the brunet's shoulder from time to time. His efforts paid off one day when Alex was trying to catch something out of his reach. Maybe a book. In fact, the only thing Kenny remembered from that event was that he got the chance to lift up the brunet, by his waist. Douchebag only blushed slightly before returning to his room. Compliments were next on the list.

Tweek noticed that he would often see Kenny around Alex. At first, that didn't bother him. However, when he heard the northern boy calling his brother different names, he seriously started to wonder what he was planning. What if he was using codes names? What was his aim?

And finally, after some longing on Alex's part, the final event came. Ladies and gentlemen, Kenny was finally going to ask the brunet on a date

Alex was sketching in his room when the door burst open. The person was definitely blond but not the blond he has been waiting for. Tweek ran into his brother's arms before the brunet could say anything. At first, he thought his brother has been crying and was looking for some comfort but the serious look the older one had plastered on his face told him otherwise.

"Douchebag, we have to talk." Tweek stated.

Alex sighed.

"Are you going to confess your undying love for me? We're brothers Tweek. We cannot do that. Our parents would be so sad… and Craig will definitely kill me."

"W-WHAT?! S-Stop –ack- it you idiot! As if I was going to d-do that!"

The blond all but stumbled with his words while Alex was laughing and pinching his round cheeks.

"Aaw I'm so sad, you just broke my heart." the younger sibling pouted. "So, what is it?"

"I-It's about K-"

"Alex, are you here?"

Kenny knocked on the door and despite what looked like protests from Tweek, Alex went to open it. The man was standing tall yet he looked somewhat embarrassed at the same time. Tweek did his best to look intimidating from where he was standing but he failed miserably and only looked like a child to whom a candy has been refused. Even so, Kenny had not noticed him and all his attention was for the boy in front of him.

"What is it Handsome? Already finished with your little nicknames?" Alex teased.

"Well, if you wish for more I would be happy to oblige." Kenny chuckled. "That will be for another day thought, I have something else in my mind for today."

Alex eyed him suspiciously.

"And what could it be?"

"I would like to spend the evening with you. The Capital is known for its stargazing day and I am convinced you would fancy a night out under the starry sky, am I wrong?"

It was a tricky question. Everyone knew the bastard's love for stargazing, it should not have surprised him. Still, the brunet couldn't help but feel that the man in front of him was up to something. The McCormick sensed his doubts and was about to add something when Tweek cut him off.

"I –ack- want to go too!"

Two pairs of eyes went wide.

"I guess if Tweek wants to go I do not have any other choice…"

Kenny didn't know if he was lucky or not. He didn't expect Tweek to tag along nor for Alex to accept. Looks like praying every night was not a waste of time. The blond couldn't hold back his smile and darted his eyes away. Now was not the time to be satisfied, he had to carry out everything he planned.

"Meet me in the garden at night?"

"Sure." the brunet smiled. "Now, my brother wanted to speak to me about some matters so I'll have to ask you to leave. Do not worry thought, we are not going to dump you."

"I hope so. My poor heart may never got over this."

Alex rolled his eyes. The older man bowed before turning his heels back. The brunet then went back to sit on his bed and raised an eyebrow when he saw his older brother's face. The poor kid looked like someone told him he could never drink coffee ever again. Alex snapped his fingers.

"If you're going to reject some undigested food from your butt, I advise you to go to the bathr—"

"DOUCHEBAG, RIGHT NOW KENNY HE… " Tweek suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and proceeded to shake him like some coconuts trees. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT MEANS?"

The brunet didn't flinch and let his brother carry on.

"Let's see… He has been acting weird for some time, standing closer than before… He also acts nicer…"

"And –ack- he has been staring at you when you were not looking! D-Do you know what it means?"

Alex trailed off. Certainly, his older oblivious and naïve brother was not suggesting a date… was he? The younger sibling mentally slapped himself for not noticing such an obvious thing. Every move has been planned! The Darling of Highcastle was working his magic on him and it was working.

"I see…"

"Y-You understand? I cannot believe I did not realise it sooner! That explains so much, like how he's always observing you from afar!"

"I suppose so… Since when did you know?"

"I was never really certain of it… I guess it's when I told myself it was almost weird not to see him with you… But don't worry, I will protect you!"

An angel passed, kissed Alex's cheek and fled away.

"Protect me… What are you talking about?"

"From Kenny of course!" the blonde said, determined. "I don't know what he is planning but I'm pretty sure it's not going to be pretty." He nodded to himself. "All those codes names, those hours spent observing you, those carefully planned moves… He definitely wants something from you and it could be your life!"

_Or it could just be my body."_

"I'm pretty sure it is not the case Tweek, you are being para—"

"NO!" the older brother nearly shouted. "It's because you are young Alex, but you don't know the cruelty of this world!" he clenched his fist. "Do not worry, your older brother is going to protect you."

_Did you seriously call me naïve…_

_Please Tweek stop it, I don't even know if I should be laughing or crying…_

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

The capital was known to be a busy place, but its centre was even livelier.

When the trio got there, it looked as if it belonged to another world. The centre from yesterday which was a much calmer place where people would grocery shop and meet one another was now welcoming people to dance and sing among each other. People moved their bodies to the rhythm of the music and painted the scenery with the endless movements and jumps of their colourful clothes. The market was still here and every little shop was decorated with dark blue sand and sparkling dust which looked like the starry night sky. Open bars seemed to compete against each other in dance battle as every group held its own colour.

The city looked free, as if happiness only was guiding their lives.

Tweek gulped and firmly held his brother's hand. He was going to protect him, he will not let himself be distracted by all those people nor the delicious food he saw. The many pairs of eyes staring at his younger sibling like some piece of meat only worried him even more. What if Kenny planned that he would tag along? What if those people were his allies? What if he was planning to hurt them both? Lost in his thoughts, the shortest one did not notice he squeezed on the hand too hard until he heard Alex's complain.

"I-I'M SORRY. DID I HURT YOU? ARE YOU BLEEDING? ARE YOU MAD AT ME?"

"Calm down." The younger sibling muttered. "It's okay, your nails just started to dig deeper. It hurts a little."

"May I see it?"

Kenny carefully took the brunet's hand in his. He eyed the marks; those were light but still a nasty red. He then slowly caressed them with the tips of his fingers, hoping to ease the pain. Only did he notice what he was doing when he heard Alex gasps. Blue eyes met blue and black ones. Alex was blushing and Tweek gasping. The fact that even Tweek was surprised was not good, not at all. Kenny prayed for dear life. He quickly darted his hand back.

"Sorry… I did not mean to do that." the blond held his hands in apology. "I guess I pushed my luck?"

Did he just blow all his chances? Yes he did.

"… It's okay."

Or maybe not.

Alex grabbed Tweek's hand and they move forward into the market. Tweek himself seemed surprised as a little squeak escaped from his mouth. Kenny was left dumbfounded for a short moment but he quickly regained his composure, and hope. He followed soon and couldn't help his smile when he saw the brunet coming closer.

_You can do it Kenny!_

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

Saying Alex was pleased was a understatement.

The brunet was overjoyed.

He was already fired up when he heard about the event yet, at the same time, he was afraid that only the artificial light coming from street torches would lighten the place.

How wrong was he.

The market was enlightened by many candles kept in colourful lanterns. Those were hanged and looked like light strings guiding them. The fact that shiny little stones were placed on the ground only added to the magical night and Alex felt like he had stepped into a fairy tale.

They stopped to buy coffee for the shaking Tweek and sat on a bench. The blond immediately relaxed and nuzzled closer to his brother. He looked like some happy puppy which wanted to be petted so Alex complied. Kenny chuckled at this. The Tweak sons were so cute together. When the news of a bastard child were spread all around the world, the blond thought the two of them wouldn't get along with each other. No one knew the complete story nor what had happened to Alex's mother afterwards. Some rumours suggested that she was a prostitute, some others stated that she was a barmaid, and so on. Some nastiest rumours would go as far as describing her as a heartless woman who just used her baby against a way too kind Lord to gain money. On the other hand, other people would shamed the Lord for raping a poor maiden. No one knew yet everyone talked.

The Tweak were known to be a really kind family so it ended up going well for Alex. It looked like the two brothers didn't care much about inheritance or other power related stuff. In fact, they were acting like normal brothers who took care of one another. Maybe Tweek was lucky to have Alex with him, who knows what could have happened to such an innocent boy if he was to wander alone? His thoughts were proven right when he saw the blond nearly burning his tongue with his coffee and Alex offering him cold milk. Looks like the brunet anticipated it.

"Why does it always happen?" the brunet complained.

Tweek laughed nervously.

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves." Kenny nonchalantly said.

"I would be lying if I answered otherwise. Though I'm surprised you also seem to enjoy that kind of event." the brunet grinned.

"I may not look like it but I have always been curious about the other countries' traditions. I wondered what the Capital had to offer." Kenny chuckled. "And I have to say, this one is particularly beautiful."

"T-Then maybe you should come to our home!" Tweek suddenly said. "S-Sometimes, at –ack- night, the fireflies came out and it's really pretty!"

Since nothing bad happened yet, Tweek decided to stop being so cautious with the northern boy. However, if he was about to do anything to his brother, he would gladly spill his warm coffee on his face. The burn would definitely be effective. Tweek smirked. Too bad for you Kenny, you underestimated the power of warm coffee.

"I would gladly pay your family a visit one day." the blond smiled. "However, I do believe I have already seen the most beautiful thing your home has to offer."

The McCormick son then got up. Tweek watched silently as his eyes felt upon his younger brother. So that was it. Kenny planned to steal one of the Tweak's most beautiful treasure; his brother. The coffee addict seriously considered spilling his coffee on his face right now until he saw his brother's flushed face. The brunet didn't dare to look up and only eyed the man in front of him sideway. Tweek swallowed hard. Could it be that Alex didn't mind being stolen away by Kenny?

The trio got up and decided to take a look at the market. To Alex's surprise, Tweek stood even closer to him as if he was going to disappear. The brunet then understood that cuddles would not be enough and that he may have to sleep with the shaky little one tonight.

Still, the brunet was glad his brother tagged along. He was afraid of the things he would have said or done if it was only Kenny and him. After what happened, he gained his composure pretty quickly but still didn't dare to look at the blond. Despite his childish nature and endless teasing, he was serious with love matters and would not let himself fall for someone who wasn't worth it, which is why the blond next to him was a problem. The famous Darling of Highcastle broke many hearts in the past and god knows how many tears have been spilled. The northern boy had a sad reputation behind him; he fooled many people into thinking they were 'the one". Alex didn't plan to be the next on the list. If Kenny really wanted him then he will have to prove himself.

A navy blue silk suddenly caught his attention. It was part of a pair of ribbons. The silk itself was really beautiful and somewhat shiny. The knots of the ribbons were a shade darker and white little pearls were placed in the middle.

Alex immediately thought of how cute his dear Ruby would look wearing these. To be completely honest, he was pretty sure she would be beautiful wearing anything. Craig's sister was a jewel herself and he wondered why it was not the case of her dear brother.

"Are –ack- you going to buy those?" his older brother asked.

"I will. Ruby would look gorgeous with these, don't you think?" Alex took his wallet and just handed the lady in front of him what price she told him. "Still, it is a pity I won't get to see her wearing those soon."

"I'm sure she –ack- would love it! You always played with her hair back in Bluehaven and we all know how she cannot stand people touching her hair." Tweek cheered. "Ruby would 'kindly' advise us to stop before her hand would meet our face." the blond told Kenny.

Alex carefully put the ribbons in his bag. He would send it to Ruby soon. It was no secret for anyone that those two were close and often exchanged letters.

"It's the first time that I heard that you have a fiancée." Kenny suddenly said.

Alex felt almost bad when his eyes meet Kenny's ones. If it was another person in front of him, he would certainly push the joke further but for some reasons, he didn't dare. They just met and despite how obvious the blond's crush may have looked like, nothing had really been spoken out. Alex never considered he would be serious until today.

"She's just a friend…" the youngest Tweak son muttered. "Besides, you of all people should know who I'm currently interested in."

Alex dared a cocky grin and was rewarded with a blushing Kenny. The rest of their walk was much funnier as Tweek recounted how he once had the bad luck to step on one of Ruby's hat. The hat which was Alex's present for her birthday.

Needless to say, even Craig was not able to calm his sister. She ended up crying because she felt really bad for not taking care of her friend's precious present. Even the brunet was surprised but he quickly reassured her. Tweek remembered having trouble to sleep as Alex didn't cuddle him that night; instead, he slept with Ruby. Craig's face went pale when he heard about that but he was relieved to find his sister and the bastard sleeping and sleeping only. The raven boy felt asleep on the couch with Tweek that day, both of them too worried of what could happen to sleep properly.

Unbeknownst to them, their parents were watching the scene fondly.

Tweek decided to go home. With what he saw, it was clear what Kenny's intentions were and since Alex didn't seem to object, he didn't have to stay further. The blond felt stupid for thinking Kenny could murder his brother but as expected of them, they would not let him go back alone. Alex was afraid someone would try to kidnap him and Kenny feared some nasty guys would come too close.

That's how they did not let him go back alone.

However, the blond didn't want to them go with him. He knew that it would ruin Kenny's chances and as much as he felt a bit jealous for leaving his brother to him, he still felt bad for tagging along and restraining the blond.

The gods seemed to have heard his prayers as they ran into Clyde.

The squire was alone and not with dozen of girls like the trio thought he would be. The red mark plastered on his cheek was enough for them to understand.

Craig's second best friend quickly changed the subject and accepted to go back with Tweek. Still, he did cast a serious glance between Alex and Kenny before grinning.

"What an interesting situ-"

"I will murder you."

That was enough of a warning.

Clyde quickly went back and let Kenny and Alex alone.

Kenny chuckled. Now was is chance.

The remaining two ended up in a bar. They sat on the terrace and ordered their drinks; beer for Kenny and cocktail for Alex.

If Kenny wanted to make a move, it had to be now. Only there was a problem; how? The northern boy never felt embarrassed. His interest was just in front of him and his rosy lips were more than tempting. The blond had to calm himself before making a huge mistake. He didn't know what he had to do but he also know what he couldn't do. Kissing him twice the same day? Don't push your luck, McCormick.

Alex was first to break the ice.

"I'm surprised you didn't try anything." the brunet went on. "No holding hands, no leaning closer and no kisses. I had to say I am really surprised."

"… Is it a bad thing?"

God Kenny felt so stupid for asking such an embarrassing question. However, it seemed to work as he heard Alex laughs.

"Maybe…" the Tweak son chuckled. "I was expecting for you to dump me and Tweek at some point and to go dance with all those girls and guys." He eyed them sideway. "They have been looking at you for a while now. Are you not going to indulge in some matters with them, dear Darling of Highcastle?"

Maybe it was thanks to the beer but Kenny finally found the courage to look in the brunet's eyes. A playful smile spread on his lips as he softly raised Alex's chin.

"I'm pretty sure that they are just wishing to take my place. Who wouldn't like to spend the night with the beautiful Tweak son?"

Alex chuckled.

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Really? You seemed to like it a while ago."

"You are an idiot."

"A lucky idiot."

Alex laughed once again. Kenny hand moved up and went to caress the brunet's cheek. The wall built between us seemed to have collapsed as Alex only smiled more. The feelings Kenny has been harbouring were exploding; his mind only screamed for the brunet's affection, he wanted him to be his. He needed to mark him in some way, otherwise his mind would never feel at peace. His body reacted as his mind wished and his hand slowly went down, touching by the tips of his fingers Alex's lips.

The brunet didn't react. His stare only deepened.

Kenny knew at that point that was he was about to do would change everything. He could totally kiss the brunet right now. He could grab him by the collar and bite him, mark him so everyone would know the brunet was his property.

Yet, he hesitated.

His fingers only lingered on those soft lips.

He had to do something.

But what?

He felt like all the oxygen around him has been aspired by some force and he couldn't breathe anymore.

The brunet didn't budge. What is what he wanted?

Kenny gulped.

A sharp pain brought him back into reality.

Alex had just bitten him.

The blond was about to voice his surprise when he felt Alex dragging him along, heading where people were dancing. The brunet took the blond's arms and wrapped them around his petite waist.

Kenny eyes widened. That didn't went unnoticed as he heard Alex's beautiful laugh once again. The younger one then proceeded to place his hands on the blond well-built torso. A new song started playing and the blond noticed that only couples were now dancing.

It was smooth, slow yet intriguing. Realisation strikes him like an arrow in his face.

It was a waltz, a love song.

"Alex…" the blond started. "Could it be…?" **(*)**

_You ask me if I love you_

_And I choke on my reply_

"You forgot something when you took me out today."

_I'd rather hurt you honestly_

_Than mislead you with a lie_

The brunet's body started to go along the song. Kenny clumsily followed, he never danced with anyone but the brunet didn't seem to mind. He guided him.

_And who am I to judge you_

_On what you say or do_

_I'm only just beginning to see the real you_

"I like to dance."

_And sometimes when we touch_

_The honesty's too much_

_And I have to close my eyes and hide_

"And… I may have been waiting for you to take the lead."

_I wanna hold you till I die_

_Till we both break down and cry_

The brunet looked up and placed both his hands on Kenny's cheeks. Time froze again as blue eyes meet black and blue ones. They were standing still, gazing at each other as their bodies were drowning in an ocean of colours.

Clothes were floating in the air.

The starry sky was shining above them.

Lanterns lightened their paths.

Shiny little stones reminded them that fantasy could be a reality.

And Kenny's lips found Alex's in a soft, chaste kiss.

_I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides_

* * *

**_* the song is "Sometimes when we touch" by Olivia Ong_**

**THE POWER OF FLUFF IS STRONG IN THIS ONE**

**And also I have a surprise...**

**YUP! DOUBLE UPDATE, MOTHERCREEKERS! Chapter five is coming tomorrow!**

**love ya all ~**


	6. Painful Hearts

**Chapter five. Brace yourself, Angst is coming.**

* * *

Goldencrest's courtyard was bursting with activity. Sand had been spread all over the floor in order to create a proper jousting track. On each side of the track were large wooden pavilions where people could sit and watch the games. The royal tribune was of course the highest with the royal banner displayed on top of it. There were also plenty of colorful tents further around where the knights and squires could prepare.

It was in the early afternoon and a bright yet cold sun was shining. After a great feast where everyone drank, ate and cheered, all the nobles were waiting for the martial games to begin. The King stood up from his chair in the royal tribune.

"Let the games begin!" he exclaimed before he received a round of applause. "We will begin with a jousting tournament! We also are very lucky, as valiant knights from both the North and the West will fight today!"

The crowd cheered as the knights were parading in front of their seats. They were all wearing shining armours and helms decorated with colourful horsehair crests, feathers or even horns. Their mounts were also covered with armour parts.

In the royal pavilion and next to Marjorine and Stephen sat Alex and Tweek. The first was completely uninterested in sports and the second too scared of being killed. A man who was standing at the bottom of the royal tribune was reading the names of the participants as they were entering the track.

"Ser Elysion of House Mallington, "the Viper of the Cliff"!"

A knight wearing a red tunic beneath his chainmail showed up and rode along the pavilion. His great helm was decorated with twisted horns on each side and his red cape embroidered with golden roses was floating behind him.

"Ngh! I've never heard of House Mallington before..." Tweek noticed.

"They're the mightiest vassals of the Testaburgers." his brother informed him.

"Ser Leigh of the King's guard, "The Storm of Swords"!"

This time a man wearing the guard's golden plate armour entered the track. His conical helmet had a long neck guard and a golden visor at the front. A crown was represented on his cuirass and he was wearing a white cloak.

"Lord Kenneth McCormick, future Lord of the North, "The Darling of Highcastle"!"

Kenny appeared in a silver plate armour which was displaying a twelve-pointed blue star. His helm also had a star on top of it and his cloak was cobalt blue. He showed off in front of the ladies before joining the others at the other side of the track, causing a lot of them to giggle and wave their scarves to the young womanizer.

"What a boastful idiot." Alex muttered, glaring at the ladies who were under the blond's spell.

"Lord Craig Tucker, heir of the realm, "the Eagle of the West"!"

Craig was protected by a black armour, a red sash attached around his waist and along his right shoulder. His barbute was also black with a crimson crest on top of it. His cloak was red with the Tucker golden sun embroidered on it.

Every competitor went to the end of the track where they received another loud cheer from the audience. Every man would fight all the others and at the end of the jousting the knight with the most victories will be declared champion. First duel would see Kenny and Ser Elysion jousting.

Ser Elysion moved across the track between the middle wooden fence dividing the path in two halves and the royal tribune. There, he bowed to the King before coming back on the other side of the field. As for Kenny, he bowed to the King but to Alex as well before proceeding to his side of the field. This fact attracted some curious looks from all over the audience and Alex couldn't prevent his blushing.

The squires gave their lord a lance and a wooden shield while the audience divided itself into those who supported Ser Elysion and those who supported Kenny. Suddenly a horn was heard and the two opponents charged at each other. The clash shattered Ser Elysion's shield and he lost his balance. Even if he hadn't fall from his horse, the point was for Kenny who raised his broken lance in sign of victory.

The crowd cheered, pleased by the show. Next joust would be the one of Craig and Ser Leigh. Craig of course bowed to his fiancée while Leigh, lifting his helmet's visor, took Alex's hand and kissed it in front of an amazed audience.

"Why does it -gah!- always end like this, Alex?!" Tweek whined, throwing his arms in the air with exasperation. "Remember the tournament at home last spring? Ended like -ACK!- that. Oh and the festival of D-Daerys three months ago? Same."

"You're exaggerating." the bastard retorted, still blushing.

"I-I don't think so! And Kenny looks really angry now!"

"What?"

Indeed, at the other side of the field and despite his helm hiding everything but his eyes, Kenny was literally fulminating. He removed his helmet and shouted angrily at his poor squire.

Back on the jousting track, Craig had won his match by breaking Leigh's lance.

"You are back for the next duel, Ser Leigh, you will now compete against..."

"Please not Kenny, please not Kenny, please not Kenny!" Tweek wished, scared of the horrible scenario playing in his head.

"...Lord Kenneth!"

"OH GODS NO!" the blond shouted.

Each knight went into position and waited for the signal. As soon as the first note had been heard, they charged and smashed each other so fiercely that they both fell of their horses.

"It's a draw!" the intendant stated. "You'll have to fight each other on foot with the weapon of your convenience. Lord McCormick, what is your choice?"

"Axe and shield!" Kenny shouted before tossing his helmet in the dirt, revealing his sticky blond hair.

"A wise choice! And what is yours, Ser Leigh?"

"Sword and shield." choose the red haired knight.

Both fighters were given their weapons and the fight began. Even if Leigh was taller than Kenny, the latter was fighting like a beast. After a series of powerful axe blows he bashed his shield against the royal guard's, causing the older man to lose his balance. This opening was enough for Kenny to quickly disarm his opponent with his weapon before kicking him in the belly. The guard fell in the dirt, his rival's axe nearly touching his neck.

"Victory goes to Lord McCormick!"

The crowd cheered once more and Kenny's name was shouted on both side of the track. He helped Leigh to get back on his feet before whispering in his ear,

"If you ever touch him again, I'll slit your throat."

Leigh swallowed and went pale. This boy could really be scary when he wanted to.

Kenny turned around and picked up his helmet. In the royal tribune, Tweek was shaking like usual while Alex was watching the blond coming back to his horse. So he was of the jealous type. Very well, then.

Next match opposed Craig and Kenny. The heir of the North won once again by breaking his opponent's lance. Then came the duel of Elysion and Leigh, resulting in the latter's defeat. Finally, Craig and Elysion both knocked each other off their horses and they had to fight on foot.

"Claymore." Elysion ordered, his long raven hair running down his neck.

"Spear." Craig demanded right after.

Elysion's mastery of the two-handed sword was well known but so was Craig's with the spear. The raven was tracing large circles in the air with his weapon thus preventing his opponent to attack him. However Elysion saw an opening and stroke a large blow in front of him, avoided on the razor's edge by Craig. The younger man then pulled himself together and deflected the knight's furious sword swings with the point of his weapon. Elysion lost it and yelled a war cry before striking again, only to be repelled by the Prince's swift defence. The latter even managed to disarm his opponent and strike the back of his head with the back of his spear. The loud "PUMP" made the audience burst with laughter at Elysions's dismay.

"Victory for Lord Tucker!"

After another round of enthusiastic applause, the four knights reunited in front of the King's tribune.

"Well Lords and Ladies, we can state today that Lord Kenneth McCormick completely stormed the tournament! All hail the new champion!"

Everybody cheered again while Kenny was parading on his horse. Alex and Tweek could see and hear everything from the tribune. Kenny was literally under assault by his feminine fans. A young lady with long ginger hair was even lucky enough to parade on the winner's horse with him.

"What is your name, my Lady?" Kenny sweetly asked her.

"Red, my Lord." the girl giggled.

"Well Red, you're very lucky to ride with such an handsome boy, aren't you?"

The girl giggled some more while the heir of the North played with her hair. He even dared his hands around the waist of the girl before playfully kissing her neck.

However, on the royal tribune, Alex was far from laughing. He just started to like the blond's attention and he was already playing with someone else. He should have known better. The brunet didn't wish to cry or be seen crying because of that and quicly ran away.

"HEY DOUCHEBAG!" Tweek shouted completely surprised. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING? COME -ACK!- BACK!"

His brother didn't bother responding and just ran faster towards the castle's doors. He just wanted to lock himself in his room and forget about that. That's mostly how he dealt with sentimental problems. However he didn't only want that, no, he wanted to strike back. That's for this reason that he took Clyde (who was Craig's squire) away with him. The poor boy of course didn't understand a single thing of what was going on of course. Despite Clyde's protests, Alex continued into the palace and headed for the corridor in which their rooms were located.

"D-Douchebag where the hell are you taking me?!" Clyde exclaimed, trying to get out of the other brunet's grip.

"Silence. Get in there, now." the other cut him off, not going to take no as an answer.

Clyde obeyed and went into the room which was Alex's. The bastard came in and slammed the door behind him. Without any explanation, he jumped on his bed wrapped his blanket around him in what looked like a fortress. Clyde was confused, did Alex brought him here just so he could watch him weep?

"That liar…" the bastard silently whispered. "I guess his nickname was enough of a warning huh." the brunet nearly sobbed. "I suppose it's my fault for believing him."

"Er...sorry about that."

Alex threw his arms around Clyde's torso and hugged him with all his might which completely caught the older boy off-guard. Since the Tweak kid was crying, Clyde did not try to hold him away and placed a comforting hand on his back instead.

"It's alright...everything's gonna be fine."

"Thank you Clyde...you're so sweet."

He patted the bastard some more.

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing a breathless Kenny without the armour he had been wearing all day long. He starred at Clyde then at Alex in shock before lowering his head. Alex's anger rose and he threw a pillow towards the blonde.

"What are you doing here? I do not wish to see you right now, leave." Alex all but silently threatened.

Kenny received another cushion on his face but he didn't react. He just looked ashamed and miserable. He finally looked at Clyde.

"Thank you for cheering him up...could you please give us some privacy now?"

"Yes of cou..."

"I don't think so."

Alex grabbed a hold of Clyde's hair and crushed their lips together. Kenny's eyes went bigger than Clyde's who was protesting, his voice muffled by the bastard's mouth. Alex finally broke the kiss and Clyde passed out on the bed.

"Oh, looks like he's an oversensitive one." Alex licked his lips.

"By the Holy Tetrarchy why did you just do?"

"Giving you a taste of your own medicines. And it's not over."

"May we please talk about this?"

"And which lie are you going to spit now?"

Alex had got up from his bed and was now at mere inches of the other boy's face. His hands were clenched into fists and his face was bright red. If his eyes could throw daggers, the blonde would surely look like a porcupine now.

"You've hit on me relentlessly for nearly two days and just as I was giving in, you go away and flirt with the first person you stumble upon!" the bastard laughed bitterly. "I should have known it."

"I'm so sorry...please forgive me...I just kept thinking about you during the whole competition." Kenny tried to apologize. "When that knight kissed your hand I just went mad and..."

He was cut by Alex's hand on his face. The blond quickly brought a hand to his painful cheek, staring at the bastard with his shocked blue eyes. His angel had just slapped him.

"So you have the right to flirt as much as you please but I cannot get attention from others?!" the brunet barked.

"That's not what I mean!" the blonde quickly defended. "I was wrong, I admit it. Please forgive me..." Kenny repeated. His voice was changing, like he was on verge of crying.

"No, I won't."

Kenny lost it and fell on his knees, clingging at the brunet's tunic with his hands for his dear life. Tears began to run down his pale cheeks.

"I beg you! Forgive me! I know it's different with you. My behaviour may not have been the best but I truly care about you. I wouldn't put so much efforts if it wasn't for you!"

"How do you expect me to believe such words once again? I did give you my trust, really. Now I can only regret how naïve I was when I did." the brunet harshly responded.

The blond didn't show it there but the bastard's words truly hurt him. The trust he has been fighting for had just disappeared, as much as what once seemed like love. That's only when he felt his heart be torn apart that he understood his mistake. His feeling were not going to change, those were genuine.

He was falling in love and he was screwing everything up at the same time.

"Please...I understand now. Give me another chance to prove myself to you!" Kenny pleaded. "Tomorrow I'll have to go back in the North and I couldn't bear leaving you in such awful terms!"

He then lowered his head and sobbed against the brunet's petite waist.

"I swear to all the gods that my heart will be yours and yours only until we meet again!" the northern boy cried. "I'll write you letters, I'll send you gifts, I'll do everything! So please…don't give up on us…"

Silence felt between them, Alex carefully considering Kenny's proposition.

"We'll see."

Kenny slowly stood up and his teary eyes looked desperately into Alex's.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"I _liked_ you, but I can't say I_ loved_ you."

"I see..."

This had been another blow to the blond's heart.

"Do I still have a chance to win your heart?"

"...Perhaps. Only time will tell."

Kenny embraced Alex as if he was about to die. Even if the brunet did not returned it, the taller boy was happy that he let him do as he pleased. For a brief moment, he thought he just felt the brunet's fingers playing with some strands of his hair.

"I'll show you how much I love you from now on...I promise."

"Alright then. But for now, I'd like to be alone."

The bastard left his room without turning back, leaving Kenny alone with his regrets.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

The next day, Craig, Tweek, Marjorine, Alex and Clyde left Goldencrest to go for a ride in Kingsrock's surrounding plains. The grass was a bright orange thanks to the season and the trees were nonchalantly waving whenever the wind blew. Clyde and Craig were climbing at the trees like children, while Marjorine and Tweek were having a talk on the grass. As for Alex, he just stayed away daydreaming under a maple tree.

"I can't help but worry a little at your brother's sudden mood swing." Marjorine told Tweek.

"H-he'll be alright, he just had a tough time with Lord McCormick."

"Oh, I see..."

"Ngh, w-what do you think of -gah- Lord Craig?"

"He's even better than I thought he would be." Marjorine said with a candid smile and a cheerful voice. "He is such a gallant man. He will be a great King, I can assure you. Although sometimes he really seems far away, as if he didn't belong to this world somehow. I wonder what he could be thinking of..."

"There's -ack!- always a lot of th-things going on in Craig's mind...But I'm happy you are growing fond of him." Tweek answered even if he was thinking the contrary.

"How lucky I am...I will get married to a man I truly love." she sighed dreamily.

Tweek felt his heart slowly being consumed by jealousy. He was aware that the fire burning within him was bad, but instead of rejecting it, he embraced it. He could almost hear the gods laughing at him from the sky and it was making him crazy.

"I have to admit...I can't wait for our honeymoon!" she giggled with pink cheeks.

The blond boy wanted to strangle her. Craig and Clyde joined them before Marjorine could notice the death glare Tweek was giving her.

"Are you alright you two?" the raven asked.

"Of course, we are having a great talk together!" his fiancée's cheered.

"Great! Having both my wife and my best friend at my side is all I could ask for."

He smiled to both of them. Clyde seemed offended at the statement.

"And what about me? Am I nothing to you?"

"Oh shut up Clyde, you perfectly know that you're my second best friend." the raven dismissed him with an annoyed sigh. "Speaking of best friend...Tweek, come with me please, I'd like to show you something."

The blond took his friend's hand and they walked together until they reached a dark grove. Tweek couldn't help but shiver at the darkness of the place.

"Don't be afraid, there's nothing dangerous there." Craig reassured him.

"But what if there's a werewolf?"

"Werewolves do not exist, Tweek."

"Ack! You sure?"

"Yes, I am."

They entered the thick barrier of leaves, Craig holding Tweek's hand. Once they got out of the leaves, they were in front of a little pond completely concealed by the thick trees everywhere around. The first thing Tweek noticed was the glowing lights swirling around the water. The blonde then gasped.

"FIREFLIES!" he yelped.

"Yup, the same as when we were children. Remember near the pond we used to play around?" Craig smiled.

The twitchy kid sat near the water and gazed at the flying blue lights with sparkles in his eyes. He was smiling brightly as his friend took place next to him.

"You look way better when you smile like that." the raven pointed out, making his friend blush.

"Ugh...I-I'm just happy you remembered..."

"Yeah, me too."

They stopped talking and just let their memories speak instead. Tweek remembered how Craig was waving his wooden sword everywhere, sometimes even hitting the blond's head by accident. Whenever it happened the raven would hug him and apologize for hours. He also remembered how they stayed awake until late at night just to watch the fireflies in the fields. Many times Tweek would fall asleep, his head resting on Craig's shoulder.

It seemed so far away now...

It seemed lost forever.

Tweek's heart began to hurt awfully. Tears began to run down his cheeks and he clenched his teeth to hold back his sobbing.

"Tweek are you okay? Why are you crying?" the raven worried.

"I...I..."

"You what?! What's wrong? Did I do something bad?"

"No...no you didn't! It's Alex...I'm just worried about him!" the blond lied.

"With Kenny, uh?"

"Yes."

"But Kenny's gone now, he'll be fine, don't worry."

Craig pulled Tweek against him and hugged him. The blonde was both happy and sad to be so close to his secret love. His friend's scent was almost driving him crazy. It was even better than coffee. It was Craig and it was the most intoxicating scent in the whole world.

"I...I need coffee..." the younger boy finally said.

"We'll go back and you'll have some, I promise."

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

"ACK! WHO IS IT?!"

"It's me, Tweek, don't worry I'm not an assassin." Alex assured him behind the door.

"Oh, come in then!"

The brunet did so and came in.

"Are you alright? You look sad since we got back. Especially when you and Craig got back from that grove."

"Ngh..." was all the twitchy one could answer. He felt tears coming back to his eyes.

Alex watched him and how miserable he looked. The circlets beneath his eyes were darker than usual and there was something uneasy in his shaking.

"You love him, don't you?" the bastard asked.

"...Y-yes...I love him so much..."

Alex sighed and ruffled his brother's messy hair. Tweek couldn't hold back anymore and ended up crying in his brother's arms.

"Why am I not a King's daughter, Alex?" the blond whined.

"Why did I fall for someone who's not worth it?" the brunet responded. "Because life is unfair. I know it sucks, but it's like that."

"I which the rumours about Craig would be true..."

Alex gasped and it didn't go unnoticed by his brother.

"What is it?"

"Craig prefers men."

"WHAT?!"

Tweek almost fell out of his bed at the news. A grin appeared on Alex's face for the first time since what seemed forever. The brunet felt already better.

"It's almost obvious, regarding the way he's looking at you."

Everything went in place in Tweek's mind. So that's why Alex was taunting Craig endlessly since Bluehaven! And also the fact that Craig had been jealous of Alex!

"Are you implying that he likes me?" Tweek gasped full of hope.

"Well I'm pretty sure that if Marjorine wasn't there, he would have made a move." Alex assured.

Tweek's heart was bouncing in his chest. If his brother's words were true, maybe he had his chance with Craig! It was an unexpected chance for him!

The two brothers were surprised by a knock on the door. The visitor immediately came in without waiting Tweek's approval and the only person to do that was...Craig, of course. The raven was surprised to see Alex smirking at him on Tweek's bed. Without a word he flipped him off.

"Always so talkative, Craig. I'll leave you two alone, now."

He bowed to them before disappearing behind the door. At the same time Craig sat next to his friend on the bed.

"See, Douchebag seems to do fine." the raven laughed ironically.

"Gah, you were right." Tweek nodded. "W-hat brings you h-here?"

"I just wanted to be sure you're alright."

"Thank you, you're so cute."

Tweek's face went tomato red immediately. The words had slipped out of his mouth! However, he noticed what seemed like a light blush on Craig's face. This fact and his brother's words brought something completely new to him: audacity.

"Craig! I have something important to tell you!" he suddenly burst out.

"What is it?"

"I don't care about women. What I really want is a man..."

Craig stared at him in shock while his blush worsened. Tweek got closer to him, blushing as well.

"I hope it doesn't change anything between us...does it?"

Tweek's tone was almost seductive. He knew he was suddenly acting like a tease and he couldn't help but think about how his brother would be proud of him when he'd learn about it. Craig's walls were crumbling like a card castle and he began to breath faster.

"No of course not...I'll always like you Tweek, no matter who you like." the raven quickly answered, distracted by his own frantic breathing.

"Thank you Craig, you're always so nice to me." said Tweek with a sweet tone.

He dared his arms to find Craig's waist and hugged him closer. The blond's mind went wild when he heard how fast his friend's heart was racing...

Craig was having a really hard time controlling himself. His brain was screaming to get away immediately while both his heart and his body were dying to give the blond what he was apparently craving. The older boy had been reduced to a panting mess and Tweek's sudden audacity wasn't helping him.

"What's wrong Craig? You seem disturbed..."

"Your brother taught you well..."

"Hm?"

Tweek gasped as he had suddenly been pinned on the mattress, his dream man above him and holding his hands on the pillow.

"Are you going to tease me like Douchebag did?" Craig demanded, his voice getting serious. "If it is what you're planning to do..."

"But w-why would -Ack!- I do that?!" Tweek cut him off.

"Because you want to know if the rumours are true and them laugh at me? Well I'll save you the hard work: THEY'RE RIGHT! ALL OF THEM!"

Craig released him and stormed out of the room. Tweek laid in his bed, his eyes stuck at the ceiling with no idea of what just happened.

He had the confirmation that Craig was homosexual like him. However the raven didn't seem to accept it easily. Well, he was like betrothed to a Princess, that surely didn't help him. And apparently Alex had already played with Craig's nerves. Tweek would have to talk to him about that.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

_My dear Alex,_

_I really miss you, our conversations and your jokes. It was so funnier when you were here with Tweek. I hope Craig is not too difficult to watch, he really can be annoying sometimes, I know it. And also, I hope you have a better weather here than here in the Western Lands. It has been raining for days, father even fell ill and we are really concerned about it. Mother almost misses the time when she had to yell on Craig. And so do I. I have a bad feeling about the months to come. Since Butters' death, nothing happened here but I can definitely tell that something is going on far away. I don't know how but I just know it._

_Two days ago we've been visited by Lady Wendy Testaburger from the Cliff. I don't like her. She was all excited about how she'll get married to Lord Marsh from the Rain Lands, that smart-ass._

_Please be careful at Kingsrock. I don't want anything to happen to any of you._

_Yours truly, _

_Ruby_

Alex smiled and put the paper down on his desk. It was the first letter from Craig's sister and he was really happy to talk to someone close to him and above all who was away from the capital.

He was writing his own letter when the castle's bells rang, a few minutes before midday. Something bad was happening.

The brunet got out of his room and headed for the main hall where plenty of people were coming back and forth. He then recognized Stephen who was being carried by his own guards. There was blood on his golden cuirass.

"The King is injured!" the guards kept repeating. "Bring the healers immediately!"

"What happened?!" Alex asked Craig who was with them.

"The King missed a very strong boar during his great hunting party and it charged him. We thought he was dead, but fortunately, he's just badly injured." the raven explained.

Panic was spreading like wild fire among the servants. Some nobles were already worrying about the peasants' reaction: if the King died before the marriage, the Kingdom would fall into an interregnum and among the nobility, interregnum was the substitute for free-for-all brawl and anarchy.

"Assassin! King Slayer!" a man shouted towards the two boys.

"Come back to where you're from, you scum!" another one added.

"What's wrong with them?" Alex asked.

He turned towards Craig to see the raven grip his sword's handle.

"Craig?" the bastard repeated, concerned.

"They believe I tried to kill the King!" Craig muttered, growing uneasy at the whispers everywhere around them.

"What?!"

"Stephen...he was drunk when we began, although he only had drunk three glasses of wine. He completely missed the boar and it charged at him. I tried to strike it in the back but apparently it only looked like I pushed it towards him..."

"This is bad...I hope the King will be alright soon."

"Me too Douchebag, me too."

"We shouldn't stay here too long." the brunet advised.

"Yes, there's nothing we can do for the moment but wait."

Craig caught some guards eying them suspiciously. He wished Stephen would recover as soon as possible, because if it wasn't the case, it looked like the whole castle already had found a culprit.

* * *

**Told you the feels were coming...**

**Anyway I hope you still enjoy the story. I love you, fellow reader, whoever you are!**


	7. From Princess to Queen

**I'm back with chapter six ~ from now on I'll update every monday :3**

* * *

"You have to go out Lady Marjorine, otherwise everyone will believe you're hurt too!"

"Let them believe what they want. They will make half of the story up anyway."

It had been three days since Marjorine had learnt about her father's hunting accident. The King had been lying on his bed unconscious since then, only to be visited by the healers regularly.

Marjorine stayed in her room most of the time. She was sick of all the silences and the awkward looks whenever she entered a room. She didn't want pity, she wanted answers and she wanted her father back.

The only person allowed to stay in Marjorine's quarters was her handmaiden, Red. She has been serving the Princess for two years and she was the person Marjorine trusted the most. However in hard times like these, the handmaiden didn't know how to cope with the Lady's mood.

"You can't keep hiding!" Red protested. "You have to go out and talk with your people, otherwise your health will turn as bad as your father's."

Marjorine gave a bitter laugh.

"I don't think it could turn _as _bad, actually..."

"I'm sorry my Lady, It's not what I meant..."

The Princess gently took her handmaiden's hands to appease her.

"I know Red, don't worry. It's just...I don't want any more trouble."

"I understand."

"Could you bring me some tea?"

"Of course."

The red haired girl went out of the room and the blonde one sat at her boudoir. She blankly stared at her reflection in the mirror for a moment. She liked how her curly blonde hair were brushing her shoulders, she should let them untied more often.

Red came back with a fuming cup of tea in her hands. Marjorine gladly took the first sip of her drink, the warmth soothing her. She then looked up to Red who was nervously playing with her necklace.

"What is it Red? You seem upset all of a sudden." the princess frowned.

"I...um...I've briefly seen Lord Tucker in the corridor." the handmaiden stuttered.

"So?" the blonde said raising an eyebrow.

"My Lady...haven't you heard the rumours? At least half of the court believes Lord Tucker tried to kill your father! Some nobles even think he's behind your brother's murder!"

"How dare they?!" Marjorine burst out before standing up. "Craig would never do such a thing!"

She was about to continue but something suddenly made sense in her mind.

"They are jealous of course! They want me to call the betrothal off so they can try to seduce me and get on the throne! I knew it!"

She felt tears coming up to her eyes and tried to hold it. She didn't want to appear so weak in front of her friend, yet she was about to fall apart.

"I am nothing more but a pawn...they want me for the power I can bring to them and nothing else! Craig is the only one who's genuinely nice and caring with me but now he's being accused of my own family's murder!"

She couldn't hold any longer and broke down crying in her handmaiden's arms. Said handmaiden brought her to the bed and sat down next to her, her hands holding Marjorine's. The princess ceased to cry after a few minutes and her breathing came back to normal. At this moment, Red's eyes sparkled with determination.

"You are not a pawn. You are a Queen, and everyone knows the most powerful piece of the game is the Queen."

"But what can I do?" she pleaded.

"You have cried. Now it is time to act." Red got up and walked around in front of her, her hands moving along with every word she said. "Men fight with swords and politics but we women have our own weapons."

She looked down on Marjorine who was listening attentively. She then placed both her hands to the Princess' cheeks.

"Your beauty, Lady Marjorine, use it against ambitious men. It will bring them to their knees, trust me."

"You are quite bold, for an handmaiden." the blonde noticed.

Red stepped back and her cheeks turned pink. Her Lady couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her slightly ashamed servant.

"That's why I like you in the first place." she said with a genuine smile.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

_My dearest Alex,_

_I just came back home and I already miss you so much...It is so cold here in the North, I wish you were there so we could cuddle in front of the fire and drink warm chocolate. I am still so sorry about everything that happened.__Thanks to the distance I finally realize how my heart is lonely without you by its side. __I hope you will allow me to hold your hand again, like I did at the stargazing day, it was so perfect, or rather YOU were so perfect...and still are._

_I hardly can wait until the marriage...knowing I'll have to spend winter all alone here with nothing else but my thoughts about you._

_I hope you'll answer back, little prince of my heart._

_Yours only, Kenny._

"Ack! He-he really sounds nice." Tweek pointed out, sitting on his brother's bed.

"Yeah, sure, he's acting all lovey-dovey now that he has nobody." Alex grumbled before taking another sip of his iced milk. "That's just plain annoying."

"Really? Then why -gah- are you always d-drinking iced milk with honey like he used to?" the blonde teased him, earning a death glare from the bastard.

"Another question like this one and I'll freeze your coffee."

"OH GODS NO!" Tweek yelped before gulping down the content of his cup.

"Anyway, what about Craig? He didn't show up since that accident thing." the brunet brought up.

Tweek lowered his head with a sad expression.

"I...I don't really know...he-he doesn't come o-out of his room often. Even Clyde doesn't know -gah!- what to do."

"He's probably trying to avoid new accusations. Although I do not think hiding in his room helps proving his innocence either."

"WHAT IF HE GETS KILLED?!" Tweek panicked, shaking his brother like a coconut tree. "MAYBE THEY WILL HAVE HIM EXECUTED FOR TREASON!"

"Just get off me already!"

"ACK! Sorry..."

"If you're so afraid for him, just go see him!"

Alex took an offended face and looked annoyed despite his brother's apologies. The brunet had been very moody since the departure of the northern boy.

"I'll try it. Thanks Alex."

Tweek went out of the room without looking back. Things were really deteriorating since a few days and the blonde felt the horrible pressure on him growing at every moment.

He went down the corridor to get to Craig's room. He stayed in front of the door for a minute and his heart began to speed up. He always had this nervous feeling whenever he was going to talk with the raven, despite the fact they were best friends since nearly forever. He was afraid Craig would flip him off and never talk to him again. It was one of the blond's big irrational fears, if not the biggest of them all.

Tweek was about to knock on the door when it opened on its own, revealing Craig who was surprised to see his friend there. But soon enough, his face darkened.

"What is it Tweek?"

The raven didn't want to sound harsh but he did nonetheless. He cursed himself mentally when he saw the twitchy blond shaking more than usual.

"I...um...I just -gah!- wanted to talk with you!" the Tweak kid quickly blurted out.

"I'm sorry Tweek, I don't have time right now." Craig sighed. "Marjorine asked to see me."

The raven passed him and walked away.

"WAIT! When can -ACK!- can I come see you?"

Craig slowly looked over his shoulder, his heart aching at his friend's pleading tone.

"Tonight, after dinner."

"A-Alright."

Tweek watched his best friend walk away without saying a word. What he feared was happening: Craig was drifting away from him, he had become a burden for the raven and soon he would be tossed away. This would certainly end badly since Alex would probably kill Craig if he made Tweek suffer, then Tweek would die of depression because the man he loved would be dead and...

"Excuse me my Lord, are you Lord Tucker's friend?"

Tweek nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned around and saw Red, who was wearing her blue handmaiden dress with a brown leather top.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." she apologised immediately.

"I-It's -gah- alright. I am e-easily f-frightened." the blond reassured her. "And yes, I'm Lord Tucker's best -ack!- friend."

Red looked pleased and joined her hands like the young and fragile maid she was.

"It really bugs me to ask you this, but I have to for the sake of Lady Marjorine."

"You are a friend of Lady Marjorine?"

"I am her handmaiden. Please, do come with me!"

She took Tweek's arm and guided him down the corridors. She was smiling nicely to him and she didn't seem to mind his constant twitching. Tweek wasn't surprised that she was a friend of Marjorine, the two girls acted the same way.

They walked side by side until they'd reached a little courtyard paved with mosaics and decorated with lemon trees along the paved track.

"What do you think about those horrid rumors concerning Lord Tucker?" Red suddenly asked.

"Gah! That's nonsense! Craig would never do something like that! He is an honorable man!" Tweek answered with determination.

Red looked surprised at the blonde's fervor but quickly went back to smiling.

"You really are quite fond of Lord Tucker!" she giggled, making Tweek blush slightly.

"Ngh...We are b-best friends since childhood. We grew up together and today I really admire him and the -gah- man he has become."

"It sounds like he is an exceptional man!"

"Trust me, ack! He re-really is."

Tweek couldn't hold back his smile when he thought of all the reasons why Craig was so amazing. Thinking of the raven always relaxed the twitchy blond and released wild butterflies in his stomach. In other words, Craig did the same effect on Tweek than a cup of coffee.

While the blond was wandering in his thoughts, they continued to walk in silence until they'd reach a balcony. The view on the city beneath would have been beautiful if the sky hadn't been so clouded this morning. Tweek caught sight of a carriage heading for the town center.

"Oh, it looks like Lady Marjorine and Lord Craig are already on their way to Bluebridge." Red noticed.

"Bluebridge?" Tweek repeated with concern in his eyes. "Isn't it the poorest quarter of Kingsrock?"

"Indeed. Lady Marjorine is a very generous person, she always wants the leftovers to be given to those in need. She's already the Queen in those people's hearts." the handmaiden explained, voice filled with admiration. Tweek couldn't help but to feel like her; they were the same after all.

Tweek worshipped Craig and Red worshipped Marjorine...how ironic.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

Nothing brought more comfort to Marjorine's heart than the smiles of the children around her. Under the royal guard's watch and helped by a group of servants she gave all the food they had brought with them. Clothes were also given for those who were only wearing rags.

"Those people really adore you." Craig pointed out once they were back in the carriage.

"I can't deny it. I only want to bring some hope and relief in their lives...The tribute to the Elves is a burden for us, but they are the only ones suffering..." her fiancée sighed, waving at the people behind the carriage's window.

"Marjorine...I did not try to kill your father."

The raven's sudden outburst caught the Princess off guard. She looked at him and noticed how his face was silently pleading her to forgive a crime he did not commit.

"I know, Craig. You'd gain nothing more by doing so, anyway." she appeased him, taking his hand in her owns. She suddenly frowned. "Although your absence has been noticed and I fear the court could use it against you."

Silence felt between them. Craig didn't know what to say while Marjorine was drifting in her own thoughts.

"I have to meet the small council...I hope they will not pressure me to call the betrothal off." the young lady mumbled.

"I fear they'll certainly try to do so." Craig grimly added.

"This wasn't supposed to happen...It was so easy when my brother was there. I had not to worry about all this. I'm not strong enough."

She looked miserable. She was the one who was suffering the most without showing it. Craig felt bad for his fiancée and immediately held her hand, gently yet firmly.

"You are strong, now the time has come to prove it." he said with determination. "Your brother is dead and your father is mortally wounded. Who rules now? You."

"No, it's you who..."

"We are not married yet, Marjorine." he cut her off before raising his other hand to her cheek. "You're not a Princess anymore, you're the Queen of Telos and you will act as such. I know you can."

She let herself drown in his dark blue eyes. The raven's words were turning inside her head like a mantra.

"Besides, I'll be there to help you." he concluded with a smile.

She had already been convinced though. Her spirit had been raised like never before, Craig had such a way with words. She blushed and smiled to him, holding his hand tighter.

"Do you want to know something Craig?"

"Yes?"

"I wouldn't break our betrothal for anything in the world."

He was genuinely pleased to hear that. Marjorine's trust was a fine relief for his heart.

The carriage went back to Goldencrest. After lunch, the couple headed for the throne room where they could access to the council room in the rear. In front of the small wooden door, Marjorine looked at Craig and he nodded, silently telling her that she would do fine.

With a deep breath the Princess entered the room, where the four men of the small council immediately stood up.

The room was filled with old bookshelves crowding with dusty scrolls and books. The white light passed through two windows in the right wall. The members of the small council were not very fresh either. The Master of Coin, Mackey, was forty-eight and his hair was black and thinning. He worn large black-rimmed glasses. The Master of Whisperers, Herbet Garrison, was a man in his early fifties and only had grey hair left above his ears. He was also wearing big square glasses and was wrapped into a grey cloak. Ser Leigh who recently fought in the tournament had been appointed Lord Commander of the King's guard and was sitting next to the Master of Laws, Randy Marsh, who was also Lord of the Rain Lands. The latter had black hair and a big moustache.

"Lady Marjorine, we are sorry but we were not expecting Lord Tucker." Garrison said.

"Lord Tucker is here on my wish, he is the future King and I thought it would be best for him to assist to the council's meeting." Marjorine retorted.

She sat down at the end of the table, two men on each side and her fiancé standing behind her. Craig's presence helped her to feel more confident and she really looked like a young ruler.

"Very well then." Garrison accepted. "My Lady, there is some issues that need the most immediate attention."

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"It looks like our mines are running out of gold and silver. We will have problems if we do not find a solution soon, m'kay." Mackey stated.

"What about the medifluminian traders? Don't we have resources worth exchanching against some mines?" Marjorine asked in return.

"Well, unfortunately, no. M'kay."

"Maybe they would be interested in the Tweak's sapphires and coffee." Craig stepped in. "I heard the Masters of the Dodecapolis are quite fond of coffee."

"That is an excellent idea, thank you Lord Tucker. This will certainly help Mr. Mackey."

Craig smiled at his fiancée's new found confidence. His attention went back to the council when Garrison cleared his throat.

"The McCormick's departure just before your father's accident has raised suspicion my Lady. Even if it's unlikely of them, Lord Stuart being Hand of the King, we have to be absolutely sure of their intentions."

"What is your point, Mr. Garrison?" Marjorine demanded.

"I would like the McCormicks to be, well, more "watched" by the servants when they 'll get back for your wedding."

"You want to spy on them?"

"That's why I am Master of Whisperers, my Lady."

Marjorine considered the proposition for a moment before nodding her approval.

"Fine then. But I do not want the North to feel threatened."

"And also..."

The blonde girl sighed and listened to Garrison's rambling. This was going to be a long, tedious day.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

When Tweek went back to his room that afternoon, he didn't expect his door to be ajar. This immediately triggered his paranoid sense and he tugged at his tunic in anticipation. He approached, step by step, and when he was behind the door, peeked inside the room. Nothing to be seen or heard though, so he barged in to find nothing but disorder.

The papers which were on his desk were sprawled on the floor, and the drawers had been left open. Looks like whoever had been there had to leave in a hurry. It's only there that he noticed what looked like a letter on his bed. He carefully picked it up with his shaky fingers.

_Tweek,_

_I'm sorry for today and for the other days as well. I've stayed in my room the whole time in order to quell the rumors about me but Marjorine told it was no use. I'm glad I still have her support in all of this. Anyway, what I want now is to have a moment with you, alone. In fact, I just need you to be there with me. I don't really know how, but I've grown so fond of you, it's like...It's like I'm falling for you. That's why I need you tonight, I don't know how to handle it alone, come and we can talk about this. About us._

_Meet me in my room after dinner. I'll be waiting for you._

_Now yours,_

_Craig_

Tweek yelped like a little girl and fell on his bed, holding the paper against his heart. Craig, no, _his _Craig had feelings for him! Oh glory! At least some good news...In fact the raven must have been hiding from the blond because he didn't know how to handle his new feelings...how cute.

The Tweak kid remembered however to ask him why his friend had made such a mess.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

After many discussions and disapproval glances towards the both of them, Marjorine and Craig finally got out of the council room. Needless to say, they were exhausted. The blonde tried her best to stay as firm and collected as possible while Craig kept an eye on the council; he wouldn't allow them to take advantage of his fiancée, especially when she had already so much on her frail shoulders. She was not naïve but she was not defiant enough either, yet at the same time, he was glad. Not because he could be the one taking advantage of the situation – he would rather die than do such a thing – but because it was proof of her genuine care towards her people. It was so fresh comparted to all the corruptions the raven had seen.

He was going to protect her no matter what could happen.

When they went out of the council room, Marjorine was once again called for some private matters, matters that didn't require Craig's presence of course. The soon to be Queen wouldn't budge without her fiancé but Craig complied. Quite frankly he had enough of nobles today and he was pretty sure his queen would be fine by herself. If not then he would come out of nowhere and take matters into hands.

The Tucker kid then headed to his room. He was about to open the door when he felt arms sliding around his torso. He darted back by instincts and was surprised to find his little shaky friend in front of him.

"What are you doing Tweek?! You surprised me!" the raven exclaimed.

"I –ack- couldn't wait anymore! I wanted to see you as soon as possible!" the blonde cheerfully responded.

The raven sighed.

"I know I've told you we could talk after dinner but I'm pretty ti—"

Tweek cut him off by leaning closer to him. Once again, the raven leaned back. What was the blond up to?

"I-I was really happy when I read your letter!" the blond suddenly said. "I-I didn't know that you too…" he trailed.

"What are you talking about?" Craig didn't intend to sound so harsh but tiredness seemed to take over him. "Are you still playing games with me? Wasn't last time enough?"

Tweek looked at him with big round eyes.

"I-I mean the letter in my room… You said you…"

"I didn't write you any letters Tweek, I was with Marjorine the whole day." The raven sighed once more. "So, what is it really about? If you're going to mock me, be quick."

"I-I don't…" the blond started to shake violently. It was bad. "W-Why would I mock you..?"

The raven gave a bitter laugh.

"Oh I don't know. Why would you indeed? Did your brother teach you these news tricks? Making up stories and then harass people?"

"I –ack- am not! T-The letter in my room…"

Craig ignored him.

"It must be a Tweak thing to sexually harass people. But I have to say, I thought no one could be worse than Alex. That poor northern boy fell for him, I cannot imagine how much Alex must be laughing now."

At that, Tweek's eyes went wide.

"Don't say that about Alex… H-He's been really…"

"What? Annoyed? Tired? I'm pretty sure he will find another toy to torment soon enough. We both know how he is."

"H-He's my brother and he's not like that…"

"Sure. Anyway, I would rather end this here. If you want to add anything be quick, I'm exhausted."

"I-I wanted to talk with you and –"

"We just talked. Will you please leave now?"

Tweek blankly stared at the man in front of him. What just happen? Did his best friend just dismiss him right on the spot? The blonde gulped.

"N-No I wanted to –ack- talk about the letter. Y-You don't have to be afraid!"

"Will you stop already?!"

The Tweak son felt his back being pushed against the wall. Both of Craig's arms were stopping him from escaping. But that was not the worst of all. The soft gaze his friend usually had was replaced by hatred. Never did Craig look at him that way. Never did Craig look at anyone like that.

"I'm tired of your little game." The raven murmured. "You already know what you wanted to know right? So why continue? Do you enjoy tormenting me so much?" he then let Tweek go. "I thought you were better than that, I cannot believe you fooled me all this time."

Time froze. Tweek felt as if he couldn't breathe anymore. It was as if someone just took of his organs and smashed them together against the wall. The blond wasn't even shaking anymore; he was paralyzed in fear, but only for his shaking to come back violently. He felt nauseous, he wanted to leave, he wanted to go back, he wanted to hide.

He wanted to run from the one who once was his best friend.

He wanted to forget everything that just happen. Surely, it was a nightmare. A twisted nightmare in which each of his fear actually took place and enjoyed their little torment. Craig was not even looking at him anymore. The only thing Tweek saw was his back.

"Why a-are you s-saying s-such things..?"

The blond didn't know where he gathered the courage to speak but he felt like his thought had to be voiced, otherwise he would regret it. Maybe his words could reach his friend?

"I thought w-we were f-friends…"

Shaky voice, shaky breath, shaky legs. Tweek hated how weak he suddenly felt. He could also feel tears coming their way but he hold them back. He was not going to cry in front of Craig. He was not going to be weak in front of him.

"You wanted us t-to come w-with you in the f-first place… I-I know it's hard for you with -ack- everything that's happening but…"

The raven slowly turned his head.

"D-Do you think it's -ack- easier f-for us?"

Tears mixed with anger as Tweek was now the one glaring at his friend.

"I-I miss my home… I m-miss -gah- my parents…" Tweek nearly cried of the thought of his mother welcoming him in a warm embrace. She would surely give him a lot of coffee and his father would have bought a cake. "I-I am a stranger h-here… This Castle is not m-my house and it will n-never b-be." The blond slowly inhaled. "Y-Yet, I came here with you. D-Do you k-know why?"

The raven didn't answer, nor did he look at him in the eyes.

"I-I wanted to help you… There's not much I -ngh- can do except give you some c-company… B-But if I could h-help you only a little I would do it… t-that's why I came here in the first p-place…" Tweek's gaze lowered. His voice was resumed as whispering, as if loud words would shatter the remains of what was once their friendship.

"B-But now… I feel like everything I did has gone to waste." His arms felt by his side and a sad smile stretched on his lips. "I-I've just lost the purpose of my visit here. My friend would not even spend time nor look at me."

Craig was about to protest but Tweek cut him off. He would not let himself be fooled by his words. The raven looked sad as if he just realized what forbidden words were spilt but it was too late. Such hidden words were on his mind all this time right? Why would he pretend it was not?

_So that's what you really thought all this time._

"I want to go back…I miss my mother's embraces, my father's laugh…" tears started to form in the blond's eyes. "I miss my brother's teasing, I miss his jokes…but more than that…"

_I guess I was stupid not to realize._

Tweek gulped. Craig's heart stopped. Green eyes met blue ones.

"I want to go back where my best friend is."

Tweek had already turned his back.

"That's what I wanted to say."

_I hope Marjorine will give you the happiness you deserve._

"S-So… I guess it's good night, _your Majesty_."

And he disappeared.

_Don't worry, I won't bother you anymore._

Craig watched helplessly as Tweek ran away from him._"__What have I done..." _he thought._"__You cannot expect forgiveness right after that." _He knew better that after what just happened, Tweek wouldn't want to see him. It's not like his legs were working either…The scene continued to play in his head, taunting him again and again.

"What an idiot I am."

The raven went back to his own room, not noticing how a candle was suddenly blown from the dark.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

Alex just got back from a warm bath. The brunet fell on his bed, resting on his stomach with closed eyes. When he turned his gaze on the counter table, he was greeted with the sign of an uncountable number of empty iced milk cups. He sighed. He really missed the blond, didn't he?

"I should write him back…"

But what could he say? Should he apologize? Should he act as if nothing happened? More than that, how was he supposed to call him? 'Dear Kenny' didn't sound right, nor did 'Lord Kenneth'. He was pretty sure he would break the heart of the poor northern boy if he started with a 'Dear Darling of Highcastle' too. The bastard sighed once more before stretching himself. It was so much easier writing to Ruby! He couldn't wait her next letter and hoped his present could appease any fear she could have concerning them.

The youngest Tweak son rubbed his eyes and got up. He would write to the northern boy tomorrow, right now he didn't have a single idea what to write him about. He was about to blow the last candle when a cracked noise was heard. Noise which sounded more like a sob actually.

"Maybe Tweek is having some nightmare, I should check on him…"

Alex got up and headed for the room next door. He lightly knocked on the door before opening it.

"Tweeky, your darling brother is coming in. Could it be you miss my hugs alre—"

What once looked like the cheerful Tweek Tweak had been reduced as a poor mess of tears and snot. The blond was sitting on his bed. His usual bright blue eyes were red and swollen from crying. The blond's eyes went wide when he saw his brother and Alex never thought such a sad expression could appear on his brother's face.

"What happened?"

It was quiet, inaudible even. Alex's mood instantly went from tired to furious. The brunet tried to keep his composure not to scare his older brother any further. Tweek turned his gaze away and lowered his head.

"Nothing…I-I just miss…our home…"

The brunet knew his brother was not telling him everything but he let it slide. He locked the door and joined the blond on the bed. Carefully enough, as if the blond could break at any moment, Alex slowly took his brother in an embrace, ruffling his hair at the same time.

If Tweek was crying before, it was worst now.

The tears he tried to hold back just rolled down on his puffy cheeks. His small hands clenched on Alex's shirt for dear life and his hiccups went frantic. Alex kept silently patting his head.

"Shhhh… I'm here, don't worry."

The youngest sibling wiped some tears away. The oldest one was still crying but he slowly regained his calm. A strange noise coming from outside made the brunet's head turn. Tweek didn't seem to notice it and only clenched harder on Alex's shirt. Was he about to leave? He didn't want him to! Fortunately, the brunet was quick to reassure him.

"Relax, I'm not going anywhere."

Alex kindly smiled. The blond slowly raised his head to meet his brother's gaze. No words has been spoken yet the bastard knew what his brother was asking him.

"Want me to stay tonight?"

Tweek hugging him closer was enough of an answer.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

"LADY MARJORINE! LADY MARJORINE PLEASE WAKE UP!"

The princess nearly jumped off her bed. Someone was furiously banging on her door.

"What?! What is it?!"

"Your father the King just woke up! He demands to see you!"

"Tell him I'm on my way!"

The servant went away. Marjorine stood up and put a purple sleeveless dress. As for her hair, she brushed them in a hurry and let them untied.

It didn't take her long to get to her father's room. The guards immediately recognized her when she arrived and opened the door.

There were already many people around the King's bed. All the members of the small council were there, harassing Stephen with details of what happened during his coma. The latter managed to catch sight of his daughter and dismissed everyone with a swift hand gesture.

As soon as every man was outside, Marjorine proceeded to her father. She was happy to see him conscious although she had been shocked by his paleness. However she didn't care and hugged him carefully.

"I'm so happy! Everyone believed you'll never wake up!" she exclaimed with relief.

"Did they really say that?" Stephen gave a bitter laugh. "I hope my grave isn't ready yet!"

"Anyway, how do you feel?"

"I've been better, I have to admit. The healers said that they can keep fever away with some potion. I'll have to take it everyday from now on." he explained before coughing a little. "And you Marjorine, I heard from the council that you decided to rule, although it is forbidden for women to rule."

Marjorine lowered her head, blushing. Stephen chukled and raised his hand to touch his daughter's cheek.

"I'm so proud of you." he praised her with a smile. "You're acting like a true Queen, now. Craig and you will be exceptional rulers."

"The court believes Craig is to blame for your accident though. They even say it is no accident at all." Marjorine retorted.

"I was drunk, for the gods' sake!" Stephen burst out. "My wine was three times stronger than usual and that fucking boar ran into me!"

"I did not believe them of course."

"You did right. Do not let anyone fool you."

There was a small silence but Stephen was quick to break it.

"Marjorine, I will be quite honest with you." he frowned. "I have to advance the date of your wedding, otherwise if I die you'll have trouble."

"But you won't die!" his daughter blurted out.

"It is just a small precaution, dear."

Marjorine nodded slowly. She was looking forward to the wedding of course but her father surprised her nonetheless. He was doing what was right for her, she knew it and that's the reason why she didn't oppose him. She would act like the new Queen she was. Furthermore, she really started to enjoy being a ruler.

Having a handsome and caring King at her side would be the cherry on the wedding cake.

* * *

**Reviews anyone :3 ? I feed on reviews *omnomnomnom***


	8. Little Secrets Before a Wedding

**Hey Guys! Here's the new chapter. It contains fluff, AT LAST.**

* * *

The royal gardens had been completely arranged in order to properly hold a feast. At least ten rows of long tables and benches were placed in front of the royal pavilion. The main colors of the decorations were red, gold and white, matching the flowers and the banners displayed everywhere. A special flag had been designed for the wedding: on the right half the Tucker golden sun on a red background and on the left half, the Stotch triple red maple leaf on a white background. Here and there little stages would see acrobats, musicians and fire eaters perform. It would be, without any doubt, the wedding of the century.

This fact only added to Marjorine's pressure. The young girl wanted everything to be absolutely perfect and her staff was exhausted as a result. Red was crawling under her Lady's demands: invitations, list of guests, animations and even the cake's flavor. Since the wedding's annoucement last week, it almost looked like the castle was preparing for a siege rather than a wedding.

"Where are the lanterns? I asked for lanterns to be displayed along the way!" Marjorine grumbled.

"The haven't arrived yet, my Lady." Red explained. "But it shouldn't take much time from now. Besides, your family-in-law has just arrived."

"Oh, I guess I should pay them a visit then! Where are they?"

"Just turn around, my Lady."

She did so and saw Maureen and Ruby coming towards her. Mother and daughter were both wearing red dresses and their hair were untied. Marjorine gave a bright smile and joined them.

"Mother!" she exclaimed before hugging Maureen.

"Oh well, looks like Craig made her shyness go away..." Ruby smirked.

She received a disapproving glance from her mother but just shrugged. Marjorine didn't pay attention and hugged her soon to be sister as well.

"May I ask, where is Lord Tucker?" Marjorine asked, searching for her father-in-law.

Maureen and Ruby both lowered their heads.

"Lord Thomas has died two weeks ago. A fever took him away from us..." Maureen saddened.

"Oh my, I am so sorry!" Marjorine apologized, her face red with shame.

"It's alright, my Lady."

"Does Craig..."

"Yes. We sent him a raven as soon as Thomas passed away. We don't want those grim news to let a black stain on the happy days to come."

"It is very kind of you. I hope you will enjoy your stay at the capital. Please, come with me, I want to show you our newest decorations!"

Marjorine turned around and began to gush over the gorgeous flowers everywhere around. The Tucker women followed her and listened more or less attentively. Ruby just wanted to see her brother and the Tweak kids though, so she sighed once more to let everyone know how bored she was.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

_Ser Tweek,_

_You are hereby invited to attend the wedding of Craig of House Tucker, first of his name, heir and protector of the Kingdom; and Marjorine Stotch, daughter of King Stephen IV, princess of Telos, Lady of Maplemarsh and Lady of the Sunset Valley. We hope to see you in order to properly celebrate this marvelous moment._

_With best regards, _

_Ser Garrison, Master of Coin._

"Marvelous moment." Alex repeated with a ridiculous high pitched voice. "My ass. Rather like the most hypocritical moment in History."

Tweek was sitting on his bed, blankly staring at the invitation in his hands. Since last week, he was growing more depressed every day. Every time Craig tried to approach him, he would run away and lock himself into his room. Even his brother's jokes weren't working anymore.

"I don't want to be there..." Tweek muttered. "I just want to go home..."

"Me too. But mom and dad are on their way." Alex responded.

The brunet sat next to the blond and hugged him tightly. He'd never felt so close to his brother before and he felt sad to only notice it in such bad times. At least, they were there for each other.

"Ngh...C-could you fetch me some co-coffee?" the blond asked.

"Of course, I'll be right back."

The bastard kissed his brother's forehead and went out. Tweek wrapped himself into his bedsheets like it would protect him from the outside world. He didn't heard someone knock on the door and yelped when it opened.

"Douchebag you've..."

Tweek fell silent when he recognized Craig leaning against the door. He immediately got up like he had been stung by a bee.

"W-What are you -ACK!- doing here?!" he shrieked.

"It's been a week since we last talked...May we..."

"NO!" the blond harshly cut him off. "You made it clear enough last time!"

"Please Tweek, I understand now! I acted like an idiot! I'm sorry!"

His tone was pleading. It was the first time Tweek heard Craig sounding so miserable. The raven took a step forward, and the blond stepped back until his back hit the wall behind him. He was trapped once again. Cursing himself and shaking like hell, Tweek closed his eyes, bracing for impact.

He then felt warm hands on his cheeks. He opened his eyes and his green orbs met Craig's blue ones. They didn't need an explanation. Tweek understood how sorry Craig was just by sinking into his gorgeous, sad cerulean pupils.

"I'm sorry Tweek...I believe you. As for the letter you received...someone toyed with you and I'm going to discover who it was." the raven whispered.

"I...I don't -ngh- I..." was the only thing Tweek could manage to articulate.

"Don't worry. I'm here for you now." he told him, putting his forehead on the blonde's.

"Hahem."

Craig turned back and saw Alex on the doorstep, a warm cup of coffee in his hand. The brunet put it down on the table and crossed his arms, looking really angry.

"You. Get out. Now." he growled.

"We were just talking." Craig talked back.

"I said get out or I swear I'll be called King Slayer in a few seconds."

The bastard's tone was now threatening. The room felt colder, but Alex's eyes were burning with anger. Craig didn't want the situation to worsen so he agreed and went in the corridor, immediately followed by Alex.

"Do you enjoy tourmenting him? Seeing him sad? Are you proud of what you've done?" he yelled at him.

"No. I actually came to settle things." the taller boy retorted.

"We are doing fine without you."

"Really? That explains why he looked so depressed."

"Well thanks to you, asshole!"

"I said I wanted Tweek to get better. Apparently you're too..."

Craig suddenly stopped. A devilish smirk stretched his mouth wider as he realized something.

"You're jealous of me, aren't you?" he taunted him, taking a step forward. "Are you afraid of me stealing your sweet big brother? Well in that case, I'm sorry for you but it's too late."

"Shut up!"

Alex lost it and an ice spike appeared in his right hand. Craig drew his sword out and stepped back, ready to fight back.

"Magic uh? The coward's weapon." the raven taunted once more.

"I'll make you swallow your fucking pride, Tucker!" the bastard burst out.

He threw the icy shard in Craig's direction who dodged it with a swift jump on the left. The raven then dashed forward and raised his sword to strike his opponent down. However the brunet was quick to form an ice shield which deflected the blow.

"GAH! STOP, NOW!"

The two fighters turned their head towards Tweek who was on his doorstep. Alex and Craig were both surprised to see their twitchy blond looking so angry.

"Get out of -ack!- my sight you two, now! And if you -ngh- d-dare fight again, I'll ne-never talk to you a-again!" he scolded them.

"But he started this!" Alex retorted, getting away from Craig.

"I don't give a -ack!- damn! Just ge-get away be-before you hurt each other, gah!"

The bastard was about to talk back but the look his brother gave him was enough to make him change his mind. The brunet furiously went away, muttering something about how idiotic and cocky Craig was. The latter flipped him off behind his back.

The raven came up to Tweek with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry for this."

"So am I."

"I'll be going now. If you need anything, I'll be there."

He kissed his forehead and went away. Tweek watched him go, still not completely sure of what just happened.

"I hope you will." he whispered to himself.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

Alex decided to wander outside in order to change his mind. The gardens were forbidden to anyone but the staff because of all the preparations going on. The courtyard was enough for him though, as he was just sitting against the walls and watching the scenery.

"And here I thought you would be with Ser Kenneth!" a familiar voice surprised him.

The brunet turned back and recognized with great joy the ginger locks of Ruby. He immediately got up and hugged her.

"I'm so happy to see you!" he chuckled, releasing her. "I really can't understand how you and your brother are related, though."

Ruby giggled and looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"What did my brother do, this time?"

"He's all on Tweek and everything! He even had the nerves to say I was jealous of him!" the brunet fulminated.

The redheaded girl eyed him suspiciously and crossed her arms. Alex felt the weight of judgement falling on his shoulders.

"Of course. You are not at all jealous, dear."

"Enough with the criticiscm!" Alex waved his hands in protest.

"Too late. Anyway, I was sure something like that would happen. It was just a matter of time."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh darling, I knew aaaaaall the time that Craig had a thing for Tweek. I'm not oblivious like Clyde."

Alex felt silent. As for Ruby she looked quite proud of herself. She giggled once more and pinched the brunet's cheek playfully, earning a whine from him.

"Don't worry darling. I'm sure Tweek and Craig will be fine. Their situation is just a bit...complicated. Anyway, what about the famous Darling of Highcastle? I can't wait to see him..."

"Hum, well, it's a long story..."

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

That evening, the banquet hall was crowded with the wedding's guests. Even the King was here, despite being too weak to stand up from his chair. The cream of the nobility was there, and each great House had its own table. Tweek was uneasy with all those people around but he quickly found his way to his table.

"Mom! Dad!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Hello Tweek! We've missed you!" Linda greeted him before hugging her son.

"Me too! Ngh, Douchebag is no-not there yet, though." the blond said.

"He must certainly be with Ruby somewhere, those two are like Craig and you." Richard supposed.

Tweek's heart fluttered at the words. Craig and Tweek, what were they now? Back then everything was so simple. There weren't any wedding or obligation. Now their relationship was a complete mess and Tweek didn't even know what to think about it. His love for Craig had begun to take over his head and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. Not like he wanted to stop it, anyway.

"Well, speak of the devils..." Linda pointed out.

Indeed, the brunet and his friend were coming towards them.

"And they shall appear!" Alex smirked. "Hi everyone! It's good to see you at last!" he cheerfully greeted.

"Good evening Lord Richard, Lady Linda, ser Tweek." Ruby bowed down.

"We are sincerely sorry for your father, Ruby. Thomas was one of my closest friends." Richard told her with sadness.

"I hope Lady Maureen is alright, I haven't had the occasion to pay her a visit yet." Linda added.

"Thank you. My mother is doing fine, though it is sometimes difficult." the young lady explained. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to return at her side."

"It won't be necessary Ruby, I'm right here."

She turned back and saw Maureen right behind her.

"Mother?"

"We have decided that the Tweak and Tucker Houses will dine at the same table tonight. I fear we have some serious business that can't wait."

"Of course Lady Maureen, we'll be honored to share this moment with you two." Richard agreed. "And our deepest condolences for your husband."

"Thank you."

The Tucker women took place in front of Richard and Linda. Tweek and Alex were at the right, Tweek at his parent's side and Alex at the Tucker's side.

Tweek took a quick glance at the royal table not so far away, where Craig and Marjorine were eating side by side with Stephen. The raven apparently felt the green orbs eyeing him and met his friend's gaze. Tweek's cheeks turned a dark shade of pink when Craig winked at him and the blond quickly looked away.

"Dark times are coming, I'm afraid..." Maureen whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What do you mean?" Linda frowned.

"All those "accidents". The people behind them want my son's head on a pike."

"GAH! I knew it!" Tweek yelped. "They w-waant to kill -ack!- Craig since the beginning!"

Maureen and Ruby threw him a sympathetic look, happy to see they already had back up.

"But who?" Richard questioned. "Everyone could have done this."

"I have some reasons to believe the Marshs are behind this." Maureen revealed.

"They hate our family since generations, so having a Tucker on the throne would be just unbearable for them." Ruby added.

"Don't forget that Wendy Testaburger was promised to Butters before he died. Since then she married Stanley Marsh and I'm pretty sure she wants her throne twice as more now." Alex pointed out.

Silence fell on the table, everyone slowly considering the whole thing. It was broken by Maureen once again.

"So, now that Ruby is the only heir of the Western Lands we have to discuss matter of alliance."

"Alliance?" Richard repeated, unsure about that. "What do you have in mind, my Lady?"

"What I mean is that war could break out at any moment if the wedding proceeds. We should show those people that we stand united against them. For this reason, I think the betrothal of Alex and Ruby would solve our problem."

The two teenagers let out a surprised "What?" and looked at each other with big round eyes. Richard and Linda seemed to consider the proposition, while Tweek remained silent.

"Well, it sounds like a good idea indeed...With Tweek's betrothal to Karen McCormick it would rally half of the Kingdom to our side." Richard finally approved.

"ACK! WHAT?!" the blond twitched.

"Oh honey, did you forget?" Linda said with a soothing voice. "You and Lord Stuart's third born child are betrothed since years!"

"Oh gods! That's way too much pressure!"

Tweek threw a pleading look at his mother who just smiled. She then took his hand under the table to reassure him.

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright."

"But...Ngh, you-you know I..."

"Yes of course I know you do not fancy women!" she whispered to him. "We'll find a solution sooner or later."

She sat up straight on her seat before adding:

"We already have that issue with your brother anyway."

"Ugh..."

"So, do we have an agreement?" Maureen demanded.

"Yes, we do." Richard agreed.

They shook hands and the dinner proceeded. After the dessert everyone was given a glass of the finest wine. It was a tradition in the Telosian society to offer wine to guests before a wedding, that way they could get to know each other better. Everyone could move freely and talk to any person they wanted.

"Here Ruby, these are for you."

Alex offered her two blue ribbons. The young girl gave a bright smile and accepted the gift with pleasure. The silk was so soft between her fingers and the little pearls were gorgeous.

"Thank you so much Alex, they are perfect! Where did you get them?"

"At the market, during the stargazing day."

"Ah yes, did you enjoy it? I know how much you love stargazing!"

"Of course he enjoyed it, I was with him!"

Alex turned back and found Kenny standing behind him. The blond was smirking and looked really pleased to see the brunet. He openly showed how much he missed the bastard by pulling him into an embrace. Alex blushed but didn't push Kenny away. In fact, he was ecstatic and hugged him back;. he had missed the northern boy so much.

"Did you miss me?" Kenny couldn't help but ask.

"...I did, awfully in fact." Alex muttered, still dark red.

"How sweet of you, my little prince."

"Don't get cocky on me you little..."

"Why do I suddenly feel like the third wheel?" Ruby spoke up, arms crossed.

The two boys immediately pulled apart. Ruby stepped forward and eyed Kenny with a judging look.

"So you are Lord Kenneth, the Darling of Highcastle?" she asked, dubious. "Well, I have to say that I really cannot understand why Alex fell for you."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me right. And I would appreciate if you didn't touch him with those filfthy hands so casually."

"Ruby, I think this is too..."

"Don't worry darling, I'll handle this."

She winked at Alex and the brunet knew she wanted to play. And when those two made pranks on someone, it would definitely be high level mischief.

The Tucker girl approached Kenny until she was just a foot away from him and looked within confused eyes. Oh, she would enjoy this.

"Well, I suppose it is not really your fault. After all, ignorance is bliss!" the ginger haired girl said with an exaggerated tone. "But I'll have you know that Alex and I are now betrothed!" she exclaimed, raising her arms to hold Alex.

Kenny spat his wine and attracted some disgusted looks from the nobles around. His eyes were going from Alex to Ruby and vice versa.

"Excuse me but did you forget that I love you or something like that?" the northern boy began to rant.

"Hm...maybe." Alex taunted. "At least Ruby is not a girl I ran into after a tournament." he smiled. "It's only an example, of course."

"How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry?"

"I want to dance Alex, would you kindly take me to a waltz?" Ruby sweetly asked.

"Of course darling, anything you want."

Ruby took Alex's arm and they went away together, leaving a completely stunned Kenny behind them.

Of course, Ruby hated waltz, it was just an excuse to play with the northern boy's nerves some more. They just went back with their parents and Tweek. However, they didn't have any time to speak: someone was already coming towards them.

"Good evening Lady Testaburger." Richard greeted.

Wendy Testaburger, the Lady of the Cliff, was a charming twenty-year old woman with long, smooth black hair. Her purple dress had white frills on the sleeves and along the waist. She was also wearing an exquisite necklace made of gold and amethyst. Next to her of course was her loyal husband, who bad mouthing people would describe more as her puppy, Stanley Marsh.

Stanley was twenty-two and was as tall as Kenny. His hair was short and black like Craig's. His eyes were also blue. He was wearing a brown tunic and grey pants with a blue cloak. Stanley would inherit the Rain Lands from his father, Randy, and there was a rumor that Wendy only got married to the Marsh's heir for this reason.

"Good evening Lord and Lady Tweak, Lady Tucker." Wendy greeted back. "Allow me to introduce you to my husband, Ser Stanley Marsh."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Stan bowed down.

"Condolences for your husband, Lady Tucker." Wendy turned to Maureen. "Lord Thomas was a true force of nature. He is really respected in the Cliff, even if my father and him had some...disagreements."

"Disagreements. Indeed." Maureen cut her off coldly. Wendy ignored it though.

"I hope our relations will get better now. A new generation has taken the reins, after all."

"Only future will tell. If you will excuse me, I have to pay a visit to the King."

Maureen got away, followed by Linda and Richard. Stan and Wendy looked down at the Tweak kids and Ruby with blatant disdain.

"Well, a bastard and a freak." Stan snickered. "Looks like House Tweak is doomed."

Tweek yelped and shook more. Alex was throwing daggers at the couple and Ruby just frowned. She stepped forward with determination in her eyes.

"Unfortunately for you, it's not. Ser Alex and myself will get married. Our Houses stand strong and united."

"A house of fools marrying into a house of assassins, how despicable." Wendy stepped in with a look of disgust.

"My brother is not to hold responsible for those attacks on the royal family." Ruby rejected outright. "And do excuse me for my bluntness my Lady, but for such a noble woman you seem to enjoy showing off those balls no one knew you had. Are you trying to compensate on your husband's part? How lovely."

Wendy glared at her and Stan just looked plain outraged while Alex and Tweek snickered behind their friend.

"Just because your brother will become the next King doesn't give you the right to insult us like you did." Stan spat.

"You asked for it!" Alex talked back, his palms turning into fists.

"I want justice." Wendy hissed with her high pitched voice. "I am just trying to do what is best for the crown."

"C-Craig also -gah!- wants what is b-best for the -ngh- Kingdom." Tweek added.

"Our definitions of "best" differ in many ways, I'm afraid." Wendy retorted.

"We are upright people and there's nothing we could have done against the crown. Do you even know our family's motto, Lady Testaburger?"

"I barely can remember..."

"Our word is truth. I can understand why you do not remember it, since truth is something you're not very familiar with. What a pity."

"That is enough!" Wendy shrieked. "We shall have a word with your mother about your insolence!"

"Do as you please, Lady Testaburger."

Wendy and Stan turned around and disappeared among the other guests. They could hear her ranting despite everyone's chatting.

"More like Testabitch." Alex smirked. "I'm definitely making magic pranks on her."

Tweek and Ruby laughed at the prospect.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

Later that evening, as the sky was dark outside and as the castle had fallen silent, Tweek decided to pay a visit to Craig. He could do it without fear of being rejected now, couldn't he? Besides, there were many things he wanted to talk about with his friend. Was he even aware that his little sister would get married to Douchebag?

When the corridors were empty of any people, Tweek finally made his way to his friend's room. He frantically knocked on his door and waited, regularly looking around if somebody was spying on him or going to kill him from the shadows. It didn't take long for Craig to open.

"Hi Tweek. Want to come in?" the raven smiled.

"Ngh...it's k-kind of a dumb question..." the twitchy one couldn't help but laugh.

Awkward silence. Craig flipped him off before pulling his friend inside. They sat next to each other on the bed. Now that he was there, Tweek had a black-out. Oh gods, why did he come? He was there since three seconds and Craig was already clouding his mind.

"So, what do we do?" the Tucker boy asked.

"I...um...Do-do you know that -ack!- Ruby and Douchebag will g-get married?" Tweek stuttered.

"Yes, my mother told me." Craig sighed. "Ruby doesn't mind at all and that's all that matters to me. I am sad for Kenny though, he seemed really fond of Douchebag."

"A-and Douchebag loves Ke-Kenny."

"Yeah, I think so too, even if that moron is too stubborn to admit it."

"You're kinda like him, in fact."

Craig raised his eyebrows at the comment. It surprised him twice as more as Tweek said it without stuttering. He slowly nodded, his cheeks turning pink. Tweek laughed and Craig joined him soon enough.

Tweek felt relieved. His best friend was back. After a few minutes of laughing, the room went quiet once again. Craig looked at the ceiling, drifting in his thoughts. Tweek was looking at him with pink cheeks. Even in his night clothing, the raven was gorgeous.

"And I'm kinda like Kenny as well." he smiled, his eyes going back on Tweek.

"Why?"

"I saw the way he was looking at your brother this evening. I've seen Kenny many times before but this time, I could clearly see it was different. He adores Douchebag and if he could, I'm pretty sure he would take my sister's place and marry him."

Tweek didn't know why, but he felt a curious warmth enveloping his whole body. It was as if he finally understood how beautiful -although complicated- the relationship between Alex and Kenny was.

How he wanted to know if it was also the case with the man in front of him.

Craig suddenly got closer to Tweek. The latter blushed due to the proximity of his friend's face, and his heart began to flutter in his chest.

"The way Kenny feels about Douchebag...I feel the same when I look at you."

Tweek's eyes went wide, but not as wide as when Craig gently pecked him on the lips.

"Are you okay?" the raven asked, worried by the blond's shocked expression.

"I...I..."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No! I...I loved it!" Tweek finally managed to articulate.

Craig smiled at him, one of his hand tenderly ruffling his friend's hair. He used the other one to intertwine his fingers with Tweek's.

"All those times when I said I couldn't love Marjorine like a husband should...Now that I think about it, I said it for you. It's you I love, Tweek."

Tweek was on the verge of tears. It was kind of ironic to notice that Craig was the only man to make the blond cry that much. At least, this time, those were tears of happiness.

The twitchy kid held onto his friend for dear life. He could finally delight himself of his touch, of his scent...Craig was Tweek's second addiction, and he could finally let it consume him.

"I-I love you too, Craig."

He smiled brightly at the raven, whose hand went down to his cheek.

"You're so beautiful when you smile."

Craig kissed him again, this time more passionately. Tweek's lips parted and allowed Craig's tongue to go find the blond's. They were almost out of breath but they didn't care, all they wanted was to feel more of the other. Craig's hand released Tweek's and dared to go all the way up to the blonde's thigh. His white skin was soft like silk...the raven wanted to kiss every tiny bit of it.

Lacking air, they finally broke their heated kiss. They were a panting, blissful mess.

"Tweek?" Craig finally spoke.

"Y-yes?"

"Would you mind staying here for the night? Just cuddling, I mean, nothing you don't want to."

Tweek looked overjoyed and nearly jumped within the bed sheets, under Craig's tender gaze. The raven leaned next to his lover who was quick to cuddle up to him, his face dug into the Tucker's neck.

"Good night, Tweek."

"Good night, Craig. I love you!"

"I love you too."

He blew out the candle, and they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

**So, my dear little pumpkins,**

**Here in Belgium my finals begin in like, one week, so I think updates will be rare for a moment. BUT do not worry, for I'll give you a LEMON before my abscence! HOW GREAT IS THAT ? :DDDD Hope you still enjoy the story as always ~**

**Gregukun**


	9. I Am His, He Is Mine

**Here's the lemon...(It's a Kalex chapter so...)**

* * *

No one has heard about Kenny after the banquet.

The blond quickly went back to his room, he was tired from the travel and the nobility talks did not help. Of course, it was still nothing compared to the recent news; Alex's betrothal to the Tucker daughter.

The blond absently took off his buttoned up shirt and let it fall before falling himself on the bed. Never did he feel so stupid. His mind drifted from one thought to another but each of it seemed to pity the one who was once called "The Darling Of Highcastle". Finally being able to see your loved one after so long was one thing, hearing about their betrothal was another. Kenny did not even know what he was supposed to think. He was surprised of course, shocked even. But now, what could he do?

The blond sighed and almost punched himself for sounding so pathetic. He was not going to give up on Alex so easily, and no matter what. The fact that the brunet returned his embrace earlier only added to his determination; he would be his and his only.

The door suddenly cracked open and before the northern boy could react, the room went pitch black. He did not hear a sound except for one candle hitting the floor. Kenny eyed the room carefully, he knew he had left a dagger under his pillow and was now thankful for doing so. He slowly reached for it but a sudden weight straddled on his torso and one hand hold both his above his head, preventing him from doing anything. The blond tried to push the intruder away but something sharp and cold was placed under his neck.

"If I was an assassin, you'll already be dead by now."

Kenny's eyes went wide as he recognised the sweet voice of Alex. Indeed, thanks to the moon light, the blond could now clearly distinguish the bastard's silhouette. The brunet then let go of his hands and let his icy knife fall on the ground. Now calmed down, Kenny dared a cocky grin.

"I wouldn't mind being killed by your hands. I have to say, the view from here is stunning." he heard Alex chuckled and went on. "But I have something better in mind with you straddling me like this…"

Kenny's hands found Alex's tights and the blond had to muffled back a gasp when his fingers caressed Alex's smooth skin. Did he shave himself? But most importantly, the bastard was bare legged. Now Kenny had to restrain himself from tearing the big shirt Alex was wearing and mark that porcelain skin. Damn, what a tease he was.

"I was feeling lonely, plus you disappeared just after the banquet…" the brunet pouted. He leaned closer until he could feel the blond's shaky breath. "I don't like to say it but I really missed you…"

Alex's head fell on Kenny's torso and the latter only admired the brunet's eyes. His hands reached Alex's head and it looked like the right thing to do as the brunet hummed in approval.

"Say Alex…" the northern started. Alex only looked up and smiled as usual. Kenny took a deep breath before asking him the infamous question. "What about your fiancée? Do you love her…?"

Kenny expected the brunet to frown but Alex's expression did not change; he was still smiling and the blond was now wondering if it was a devilish one. Douchebag seemed to think for a moment and started tracing circles on the blond's well-built torso.

"I don't, and neither does she." the brunet whispered. "We're just really close, I suppose you could call us best friends." Alex's eyes drown in Kenny's blue ones. The youngest Tweak son chuckled. "Would it have changed anything if I did?"

The brunet looked almost sad asking that. His eyes were pleading for one answer and one only. Kenny thought he could not find him any cuter but he was definitely wrong. He was now the one leaning closer, and his lips found Alex's in a kiss.

"My feelings for you will never change." Kenny reassured. He immediately noticed how Alex tensed down and smiled. "However… I believe I may have done some… stupid things if you harboured any feeling for this girl…"

The brunet was quick to respond.

"Don't tell me you would—"

"I am not that foolish!" Kenny defended as quickly. "It would have upset you and I will never do anything that could hurt you." The blond's voice lowered to a whisper. "I… I'm just really jealous when it comes to you, and I know it's very childish of me but—"

Alex silenced him wish another kiss. The brunet bit the blond's lip and took advantage of Kenny's surprise to slide his tongue in. As much as Alex liked to be the one having control of everything, Kenny was quick to take back that privilege; the brunet felt his back pushed against the mattress and the blond did not let him any time to think as he was now claiming his mouth with passionate kisses. The brunet whimpered. He could fell the blond's hand slowly sliding under his shirt and teasing his nipple. The blond then backed down a little, only to assault the brunet's neck with love bites.

"K-Kenny…" the brunet mentally slapped himself as it only seemed to turned on the blond more. Alex melted under his touch and no sound, if only moans, were now escaping from his mouth. The brunet let out a high pitched whine when Kenny's teeth sank of his sensitive neck. The blond was determined to mark him and Alex could practically hear the blond grinning against his neck.

"Don't…"

"I'm pretty sure you would be upset if I were to stop." the blond chuckled.

Kenny did not let him respond and went back to biting that sensitive neck. He could see Alex trying to hold back his moans but the blond would not play along, he wanted to hear those sinful sounds. He bit a little bit harsher, not caring if it could hurt the brunet as he was pretty sure Douchebag would not mind being treated roughly, while pinching his nipple. Tears started to appear in his lover's eyes and the northern boy knew he wanted to see more of that arousing crying face. Now, all he had to do was to dispose of that annoying shirt. Kenny hastily grabbed on the shirt but Alex's hands stopped him from going any further…

"Just… listen to me…" the brunet was still a little panting, his eyes a little teary and his face flushed. He leaned closer and rested on Kenny. "I was jealous too. When you kissed that… girl." Alex caressed the northern's cheek with the tips of his fingers. "I should not have slapped afterwards… I thought you would hate me…"

Kenny's breath hitched and he suddenly felt very tight in his pants.

Alex's back was once again against the mattress except that Kenny had managed to get him out of his shirt. The future northern Lord did not bother with teasing as his mouth lashed on the brunet's nipple. If he had been sweet and slow before, he was no frantic and rough.

"God, you're so cute." Kenny said between shaky breath. "I want to eat you up right now, you really don't know what you are doing to me."

Alex smiled and suddenly got up, to Kenny's surprise. The youngest Tweak son was now the one pushing him on his pillow and straddled him once again with a strength Kenny did not know his lover possessed. He was about to voice his surprise but a restrained moan escaped his lips instead. Alex was rubbing their clothed erections against each other with a devilish smile the blond never found so arousing.

"Believe me, I do know what's arousing you _Darling_." The brunet emphases his words with slow rutting. This time however, he did not bother muffling his moans; Alex was openly grinding himself against Kenny and enjoying every minute of it.

The blond lost himself in the moment, smirking at how shameful his lover was. Yet, he would not stay still and let his lover have his little fun. Alex gave him a questioning look but a sharp blow restrained him from saying anything. The bastard only panted more, much to the blond's delight as he continued slapping that beautiful piece of ass.

"Look at how naughty you are." Licking his lips, as Kenny sat himself and took a nipple in his mouth, lightly chewing on it. He felt Alex shudders and delivered another blow on the brunet's juicy butt. "Now. I don't remember telling you to stop, did I?"

Alex was reduced as a whimpering mess. The blond's cold tone only sent shiver to his spine and he was quick to rub their throbbing lengths once again. The brunet was shamelessly moaning as the blond went from one nipple to another, his hand never stopping their torment on his round cheeks.

"Kenny.. Let me—"

"Hm? Don't tell me you're about to cum already."

Word said in such a nonchalant way were not supposed to arouse him some more but it did anyway. Alex pouted and leaned closer to the blond. He licked his lips before sliding his tongue on Kenny's earlobe and then harshly bit on it. Seeing the blond shiver was enough of a reward and it pleased Alex greatly. The brunet then started to bite on the blond's neck, this time being the one marking him. He kissed his way down his torso. Soon enough, his face came across the bulge in Kenny's pant and he palmed it softly. When he looked up, he shivered under Kenny's lust clouded gaze.

"Alex."

It was only his name yet it sounded so good on the northerner's tongue. Douchebag only chuckled and took the lace between his mouth, slowly going down as the blond's clothed erection appeared before his eyes. Alex teasingly gave a lick through the fabric only for the taller man to pull him up by his hair. The sound escaping his lips was enough for Kenny to believe that his lover definitely liked to be treated roughly.

"Who say you could do what you wanted?" Kenny lowly whispered. "Shamefully tempting me and coming in my room at such an hour."

"Oh please." Alex slid his hands in Kenny's undergarments. He only caressed the tip on purpose and saw how difficult it was for the blond to restrain his grunts. "We both know you wanted this… maybe me more than you but the result is the same, isn't it?" the brunet chuckled and gave another lick though this time, his lover was a little more vocal. "Weren't you the one who offered me to drink northern milk?"

When he heard the blond chuckled, Alex knew he got it.

"I believe it would be… mean for me to take it back." The northerner grinned. "And if I remember correctly, you were taught to always finish your cups right?"

"You perverted old man."

"Better work that pretty tongue right now then."

Alex rolled his eyes but complied anyway. He caressed the whole length, tearing off the blond's underwear who may have been complaining about that or not. Still, his protest went unheard as the brunet engulfed it in his mouth. He then felt Kenny's patting his head and chuckled to himself as he slowly started to bob the head down. The bastard was purposely having a slow pace as he enjoyed the needy grunts Kenny would make. When his tongue would meet the tip, he would swiftly lick a strip while his hand would make its way up and down his shaft.

The bastard continued his little game but eventually started to bob faster. Kenny was still containing his moans but seeing him eyes closed and face flushed was enough for the brunet who was getting more aroused himself. Kenny's grip on his head tightened, indicating the brunet it would not be long. Alex then went even faster, ignoring how his own length was rubbing against the sheet. The brunet moaned loudly but Kenny did not seem to notice as he shoot his release on his lover's face. Alex's eyes went wide for a brief moment but he was quick to compose himself and to lick his lover clean. Kenny was still panting when he did so and he felt himself swell with pride hearing that beautiful sound.

"I wouldn't mind drinking this every day. But I have to say, I did not expect such a load."

"Don't tempt me honey, you may regret it later." the blond chuckled.

"Well, I actually enjoyed myself so…"

Kenny kissed his lover's forehead and pulled him in an embrace.

"Yeah, you were amazing." the blond whispered. "Now, how about you let me take care of you hm?"

He softly placed the bastard on the bed and was quick to lick his lover's length. Alex was taken aback and let out a needy whine. His finger circled around the brunet's hole. He couldn't wait to go inside. Despite how good the foreplay was, he needed more right now.

The air was filled with panting and whining as Kenny slowly tasted his lover. He was smaller than him but the blond could not stop working his tongue on it. He knew Alex was a tease, but it was even worst when he was moaning. His high-pitched voice only encouraged him to do more and he felt so good when breaking that smug face, replacing it with a look of pure arousal.

"Honey, spread your legs."

"What are—"

What Alex was about to say melted in a gasp. Kenny forced his legs apart and was quick to trace his lover's entrance with his tongue. If Alex had been a mess earlier, it was worst now. The brunet laid back powerless, toes curled as his lover worked magic on him. The northern's hands were back on his shaft in an unbearable slow pace. Alex swore he could hear all those grins but his protests went unheard as his body drowned in a wave of pleasure.

The brunet suddenly arched his back when he felt a finger prepping his entrance. One digit slowly went in. Kenny made sure to keep a slow pace not to hurt the brunet, but when he heard the wanton moans, he just lost it.

Two digits were now in and they were quickly followed by a third. If Kenny did not know any better, he would have thought that Alex wanted more. The brunet who was chanting his name like a mantra went still when the blond curled his fingers.

Looks like he found it.

"Stop sm— a-ah!"

Kenny enjoyed taking his fingers in and out slowly. The way Alex's back arched was really beautiful and so was his red flushed face. Hearing his lover calling him so sweetly was something he definitely enjoyed. The blond leaned closer and licked another trail on the younger man's shaft. He did not release yet, was he holding back?

The future Lord of the North smiled to himself and roughly moved his fingers. He was now going on a quick pace and the self-restrain the brunet had disappeared as quickly. He came in a silent scream, arching his back beautifully once again before falling once more in the mattress. The blond mimicked what his lover did before and went to clean him.

"You ass." the brunet grumbled, catching his breath.

"Yours is more beautiful honey." Kenny grinned and slapped once more the reddened cheeks. "I just kept thinking about what it would be like to dig myself inside…" his voice trailed. "It was so hot and wet… Gods, you just bring up the bad in me."

"How about seeing for yourself?" Alex sat himself and kissed his lover. He could not hold back his laugh when he saw Kenny's eyes widen in surprise. "You know, I didn't come here just to hold your hand."

"How mean, I'm so hurt right now." Kenny smiled, and kissed Alex once more. "Are you sure?" he kissed the marks on his neck. "Won't you regret it?"

"I just came in the middle of the night in your room. I'm pretty sure I know better what it means." Alex grinned. "Kenny dear, we're both naked and erect against each other. Now, if I were to have a regret it will be not to have taken advantage of you and ride that huge c—"

It looked like the blond liked to silence him with kisses. Not that the bastard would complain anyway. Kenny's mouth was back on his and his fingers were quick to prep his entrance once again. However this time, the blond did not waste time in teasing; he was rough and hastily pushing his fingers inside much to his lover's delight. The brunet liked how wild his lover was and took note of crossing that line every time in the future.

"As much as I like the idea of you riding me," the blond lifted Alex's legs up. "We'll have to keep that for another day."

Without wasting any more time, Kenny placed himself between his lover's legs and slowly went in. Both boys could not hold back their moans as they finally connected with each other. Kenny still eyed Alex sideway, he wanted to make sure his lover was not hurt.

"I'll kill you right now if you don't start moving!"

Looks like it was not the case.

The northern was not in the mood to play anymore and just roughly pulled in and out. Alex's insides were so tight. The blond would be lying if he said he did not like those wet sounds whenever he went in and out. His lover grabbed on his back for dear life and both of them already know that it would leave some nasty marks. Was Kenny going to show them off? Yes he would.

Kenny stopped a moment and earned a pout from Alex. The blond only went in for another angle as he remembered where his darling liked it better.

If they had not been kissing, Alex's scream would have awaken the whole castle. Not that Kenny minded, that way everyone would know the brunet belonged to him. The blond continued thrusting in that sweet spot while Alex's nails only dug deeper. They continued kissing until the lack of air broke them apart. Alex was breathing hard but Kenny was not going to let him rest. He slowed his pace and took advantage of it to bite the brunet's neck some more. Alex was in no state to complain. His mind and whole body were to focused on the pleasure his lover was bringing him.

Kenny bit the last marks and went back to a rough pace. Both of their bodies were so hot against each other and the northerner knew he would die if he had to stop. His lover seemed to read his mind as he hugged the blond closer. Kenny embraced him back, keeping his fast pace. Seeing the aroused face of his lover this close and hearing his soft moans only added fired him up more.

"… I love you."

Kenny's mind went blank for a moment but he quickly composed himself. Alex had been looking at him with pleading eyes and the northern just smiled in response.

"I know, and I love you too." It was a simple statement but words carrying love were never complicated.

"I just wanted to say it…" the brunet's cheeks went a shade darker. Despite the darkness Kenny swore he saw it. "I felt like I was being unfair, I never told you anything… and I just pushed you away… and I…"

"Alex, it's ok. I acted like a fool back then." his lover calmly stated. He embraced him with all his might, as if he was about to fly away. "But now, it's different. We're together and we'll be as long as you want."

"Not as long as I want." the brunet whispered. "Your feelings are as important as mine Kenny. You don't have to carry the weight of everything because I'll work as hard to keep you with me." Alex looked up. "So… don't leave me?"

"As if I could."

It was an immediate answer. The lovers went back to kissing each other. Both of them were close to the edge and they finally came with one sharp thrust as theirs mouths were on each other. Alex let out a faint whimper and fell on top of Kenny. The blond possessively placed his hands around the brunet's waist. They kissed each other one last time before sleep could take them away.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

The next day was a sunny one. The sunlit passed through the big windows and some birds made their way to the balcony. Alex was already awake and played with his lover's messy locks. He chuckled when he heard him slowly waking up.

"Hey Darling." Kenny did not respond but smiled and kissed him instead. "Fair enough." He nuzzled closer to the blond side.

"Would you like to go to the North?"

The sudden question surprised Alex who just looked at his lover with round eyes.

"I would like to visit one day. I'm sure I'll enjoy myself visiting where my darling grew."

The blond nervously laughed and embraced his lover.

"I didn't mean it that way."

The brunet eyed him suspiciously. What was the blond thinking? His smile only made Alex's suspicion grew wider –and it also irritated him. A thought suddenly crossed his mind. The younger man opened his mouth but no sound came from it. Seeing Kenny laughing only proved his thought right.

Really, when did he fall for such a romantic?

"Would you like to go with me?"

A strange feeling lingered in Alex's stomach as he stared at his lover completely taken aback.

"I… I…"

I want to go.

I want to be with you.

"I..."

"DOUCHEBAG YOU'RE HERE!"

A wild Tweek appeared and jumped in his brother's arms. The shaky blond was followed by a seemingly worried Craig. However, Marjorine's fiancé blushed when he saw the state of nakedness of Douchebag and Kenny. Looks like they were worried for nothing.

Tweek finally noticed the nakedness of his brother, but what startled him the most were the red marks spreaded all over his chest, collarbones and neck.

"Douchebag why do you have so many bruises? DID SOMEONE ATTACK YOU?!"

"No Tweek uhm –"

"OH NO GIANT MOSQUITOES?"

"No –"

"LEECHES! I KNEW IT!"

"Yeah, we could consider there's a big leech here..." Kenny smirked.

Tweek yelped and scanned the ground in order to avoid a surprise leech attack. As for Craig, he just stood there without saying a word.

"Well Craig, it seems I've got way further than you...I expected better from the Eagle of the West."

Craig's face went crimson red. Did the blond just imply that he wanted to do the same thing with Douchebag's brother? Because if he did, well, he was completely right. His words hurt Craig's pride, nonetheless.

Alex cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention.

"Could you please get out now? I'd like to get dressed."

"Aaaaaw already?" Kenny whined.

"Oh stop it. And you too, get some damn clothes."

"I'd like too but you ripped them off yesterday..."

Alex sighed in annoyance. Tweek was still exploring the room to be sure that the leech was gone and Craig just became confused.

"Ripped them off?" the raven repeated, although he knew very well he would regret it.

"Yeah, look at my back, isn't he a wild little brat?" Kenny grinned before getting up and showing off the countless scratches on his back.

Alex facepalmed.

"You have to hurry and find out if his older brother is a little widling like him!" the notherner taunted.

Craig blushed once more and flipped him off vigorously.

"Ok, that does it. You get out of the room. Tweek, you stay here!" Alex lost his patience.

"But it's _my _room!" Kenny objected.

"Well now it's _mine _too. I need some time with my brother."

Kenny complied and hurried to cover his body with some pants and a shirt before following Craig outside.

"I can't believe he just threw you out of your own room." the raven said with disbelief.

"That's the power he has on me. I won't say I don't like it." Kenny smiled dreamily at the memories.

"What are you two doing here?"

They turned around and saw Ruby walking down the corridor. She quickly glanced at Kenny, whose shirt was only half buttoned.

"Hum, nevermind. Where's Alex?"

"In my room, right here." Kenny answered.

Ruby gave him a death glare.

"What is he doing in your room?"

"Are you sure you want to know my Lady?"

"Behave yourself, you're talking to my sister." Craig warned him.

"I'll go and hear it from himself."

She went inside without even knocking to find Tweek and Alex sitting on the bed. The boys warmly smiled at her and she returned it.

"Darling, what are you doing in Lord Kenneth's room?"

"He hugged him good night!" Tweek answered.

"Excuse me?"

Alex sighed and tugged at his shirt, revealing some of his hickeys. Ruby's eyes grew wider but what was surprising her the most was Tweek's innocence. This boy was even purer than her. In a motherly way, she sat down next to the blond and patted him on the shoulder. As for Alex, he just sighed once more.

"Tweek, I'm naked in Kenny's bed with marks on my body, what more do you need?" the brunet asked.

"But...the leech..."

"There's no leech Tweek, for the gods' sake!"

"Tweek, listen to me." Ruby stepped in. "You know, there are bees and flowers."

The twitchy blond looked at her like she was treating him like a fool.

"A-are you seriously -gah!- ex-explaining sex to-to me? I'm not a child!"

"Alright...Well, Alex and Lord Kenneth are "reconciliated", if you know what I mean."

Tweek's mouth opened but no sound came out. He glanced at his brother who just shrugged.

"So that's -ngh- it? You're together now?"

"Hm...I guess we could say that, yes. Does it bother you?"

"No! Because I'm with Craig now." the blond retorted proudly.

This time it was Alex's turn to be surprised. Ruby giggled and jumped forward to hug Tweek.

"I knew it! You two are going to be so cute together!"

"Ngh...Thanks Ruby..."

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

The same evening, everyone in town was excited. The day everyone was waiting for would be the next day: Craig and Marjorine would get married. However, some people were not excited for the same reasons. Indeed, Kenny had been waiting for Alex's answer for a whole day now and he was dying to know the brunet's decision. Right after dinner, he headed for the bastard's room.

He found him sitting on a chair in front of the window, sipping a cup of tea.

"Typical Alex here" Kenny chuckled.

The brunet put his cup down and welcomed his lover with an embrace. Kenny couldn't hold himself back and pecked the soft, sweet lips that he was always craving.

"How are you tonight, little prince of my heart?" he whispered in the brunet's ear.

"Better now that you're here. And I'm glad you came because I have news for you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes...about your proposition."

Alex's tone became more serious. He didn't break away from the blond's embrace though.

"I have thought about it a lot and...well, I am promised to Ruby, but it is only a dynastic move. Besides, we have to wait for her to turn eighteen. And since she is only fourteen...I guess I have time to visit the North, haven't I?"

"So it is yes? Really?"

"Yes, as soon as this marriage thing is done, I'll go with –"

Kenny cut him off and kissed him passionately on the lips. Alex gladly obliged and pushed the blond on his bed.

"I guess Craig and Marjorine won't be the only ones to get a honey moon..." Kenny chuckled.

"What about sleeping here with me tonight, hm?" Alex tentatively asked, sucking on the blond's neck.

"Sounds like a marvelous idea, dear."

They went back to their heated kisses.

Poor Tweek was woken up believing that the castle was struck by a sudden earthquake.

* * *

**AAAAAAAnd now is time for the finals. ;w;**

**I won't be able to update for several weeks. I'll try though. As always, feel free to pay me a visit via reviews :3**

**Hope you're enjoying it as usual**

**Gregukun ~**


	10. Wedding Present

**Hello dear little pumpkins! My finals are almost over (and god that was awful) and I finally managed to update the story! Yaaaay**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was near midday and cries of joy were coming up from the streets of the capital. All the way down from Goldencrest to the Celestial Dome the crowd was lined up along the road waiting for the royal carriage. If the bright yet cold sun which was shining upon the city was any indication then the gods were definitely smiling at the incoming union.

Soon a group of horsemen with golden plate armors went down the road under the crowd's loud cheers. They were member of the King's guard as indicated by their immaculate white cloaks. Each knight was holding the King's banner which was of course House Stotch's. Soon after another dozen of knights went down the way, holding Tucker and Stotch banners. The crowd cheered twice as more when the carriage followed the horsemen and it didn't calm down after, as all the guests were coming along. A dozen of horsemen appeared along another carriage and so on. The scene repeated itself again and again, the only thing that changed being the banners and the knight's armors. Tucker sun, Tweak eagle, McCormick twelve-pointed star, Stotch triple maple leaf, Testaburger anchor and roses, Marsh swords and helmet, Cartman dragon and Black leopard. All the ruling families of Telos were there without exception.

The townsfolk followed the procession to the Celestial Dome, the second biggest building of Kingsrock after Goldencrest itself. It was an gigantic rotunda of marble and stone, flanked by four high stone towers. The roof was in the shape of a dome, hence the name of the building and made of bright red tiles. Each tower was dedicated to one god of the Holy Tetrarchy while the center was representing the mortal world.

The guests were asked to enter first and to take place inside. The temple had no seats, only a central courtyard surrounded by four stairways going towards their respective tower. A fifth stairway was leading towards a nineteen feet-tall statue of Malyna under which wedding vows were exchanged.

The Tweaks were given a place near the altar. They were delighted to see that they would share their space with Maureen and Ruby as well as the McCormicks. In front of them were Wendy and the Marshs. Randy just seemed bored to be there, until his wife Sharon poked his ribs so that he will behave. Sharon Marsh was the only one in this family who seemed to pay attention to what was happening. The brown-haired woman was watching through her hazel eyes each of her clan's moves in order to prevent a diplomatic incident. Even though Randy was Master of Laws he was more known for his gaffes and faux-pas rather than anything else, so he couldn't take the risk to be sacked. Their daughter Shelly, twenty-five, was an ill-tempered young lady who sometimes acted very manly. Back when she and her brother were younger, she would often beat him up. One day however, the gods punished her by making her fall of her horse, knocking her teeth in the process. Since then, the brown haired girl had a nasty lisp and it was mostly for that reason that she hadn't found a husband despite her age.

Next to the Marshs were Eric Cartman and his mother Liane. Lord Cartman was a wretched individudal whose ambition and sadism was only exceeded by his weight. The man was indeed far above the two hundred pounds. Most of the time he was wearing a large cloak to hide his fat belly although nobody was fooled. His double chin was enough of a reminder anyway.

Liane Cartman was a sweet woman. Everyone knew that. She has been spoiling her son since forever. Everyone knew that. But Liane Cartman was also a whore.

And unfortunately, everyone knew that as well.

Her past stories of fornications were the laughing stock of the whole Kingdom, which only added to her son's ill temper. It was no secret that a handful of bastards were born after Eric himself even if none of them had been heard of.

Finally, the most "exotic" people were of course Lord Token Black and his fellow servants. With their dark skin and their purple tunics, the people of Hammersun knew how to impress their neighbors. Token was twenty-two and was as tall as Kenny. His hair was black and cut short. His wife Nichole was one of the bridesmaids but she was also one of her closest friends.

Everyone stopped talking when the doors of the temple opened and the orchestra began to play. One could hear the crowd's incessant cheering outside. Craig and Marjorine entered the temple and climbed step by step to the altar, where the Father Maxi, the religious head of the Kingdom, would lead the ceremony.

Marjorine was wearing a magnificent crimson red dress. White leaves made of pearls were decorating her chest and her waist. Her veil made of a multitude of white and red roses was hold by Red and Nichole a few meters behind her. Her blond hair was tied in her characteristic ponytails by a pair of silver ribbons. At last, a crown of gold, rubies and diamonds was shining on her forehead.

As for the groom he was wearing a white long sleeved tunic with a red and golden cape covering the left part of his chest down to his leg, always in the old imperial style. He was also wearing golden laurels around his head, the brightness of gold contrasting with his raven hair.

Just as the orchestra finished its song, the two promised were under Malyna's stone gaze. Everything went silent as Father Maxi cleared his throat.

"We are all gathered in this holy place today to attend the union of Marjorine Stotch and Craig Tucker before gods and men. May their love be blessed by Malyna, our loving mother."

"Let them be blessed." the guests said in choir.

"Now under the goddess' benevolent watch, you can pronounce your vows."

Craig and Marjorine faced each other and held hands. They both started at the same time with a calm and loud voice.

"In the sight of the Holy Tetrarchy, we become one here and now. By Aerys, Malyna, Daerys, Talyna and all the gods, I bind my soul to yours for eternity."

Craig took the bronze amulet that Maxi was holding and put it around Marjorine's neck. The bride did the same soon after with her groom.

"I am hers and she's mine, from this day until the end of days."

"I am his and he's mine, from this day until the end of days."

Craig cupped Marjorine's cheeks with his palms and gently kissed her on the lips, sealing their union. The guests cheered and gave a round of applause.

The bells could be heard throughout the whole city. The couple went out of the temple, only to be showered with flowers thrown by the townsfolk. They stopped a moment and waved at their people who were screaming their names almost hysterically.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

The celebrations were amazing, as expected. During the early hours of the afternoon, the guests were back at Goldencrest and were feasting in the gardens. There were buffets with rich meals from all over the Kingdom and even beyond. Here and there acrobats and dancers were entertaining the guests. It was like an ecstatic confusion had invaded the place.

Confusion wasn't Tweek's thing of course so he was stuck to his brother the whole time. He felt particularly uncomfortable because of the McCormick's constant eyeing towards their table, which was just a few meters away from theirs. He was starting to panic and Alex decided this very moment to search for wine. Now alone Tweek felt really vulnerable. That was until Kenny came up to him.

"Hello dear Tweek, would you kindly tell me where your gorgeous brother is?"

"I-I don't really know...Ngh, he's go-gone searching fo-for wine!"

"Don't worry, I think I can see him. Thank you anyway, dear." he winked at him. "Oh, and have fun checking out the groom!" the blonde went away with a quick pat on the shoulder.

"ACK!" Tweek yelped, his cheeks turning red. On the other hand, he was relieved to see that Kenny's parents were now watching their own son rather than him.

"Hello Tweek!" a sweet feminine voice said behind him.

"GAH! You scared me!" the blond boy jumped out of his seat.

"Oh, sorry."

"I-it's alright Karen...I'm -ack-glad to see you." he smiled at her.

Karen was a joyful thirteen year-old girl and the last child of the McCormick family. She had long, smooth brown hair that flowed down her back, with a pink peony stuck above her right ear. She was wearing a lovely pale green dress with white floral patterns.

"You-you are all grown u-up now -ngh- Karen."

"Do you mean I'm beautiful?" Karen chuckled.

Tweek was caught off guard and blushed.

"Ack! I...uhm..."

"Don't be so shy Tweek, we're betrothed after all!"

"Y-yes...but-but don't feel forced to love me..."

"We're not there yet. Still, you are cute!"

She smiled brightly at him, warming his twitchy little heart.

"Betrothed? Then I suppose I have to congratulate both of you."

They both turned back to see Craig standing behind them with his characteristic blank stare. Tweek however could clearly see that he was upset.

"Thank you very much...uhm..."

Karen stumbled over her words, unable to remember how to properly adapt her etiquette. She bowed down immediately.

"My apologies my Lord...I do not know how to call you now that you are married..."

"I think it's -gah!- Prince Craig now, isn'it ?" Tweek supposed.

"Indeed, Prince is fair enough." the raven confirmed. "Ser Tweek, may I talk to you for a moment? Don't worry Lady Karen, I won't be long."

"He is all yours my Prince, I have to return to my table. Four blessings on you and your wife."

"Thank you, four blessings on you and your family."

She trailed off towards the McCormick's table further away. Tweek gulped as Craig's glare went down on him.

"At least she is well educated." he coldly stated.

"Gah! What's the problem with her?"

"It's not _her_, Tweek. It's rather the fact that you didn't _precise _that you two were betrothed."

Tweek stopped twitching. Something bad was coming.

"Do you -ngh- mean that you disapprove of it?"

"Of course I do. I do not want my loved one to marry someone else." the raven flatly answered.

"Oh now that's rich! If there is one person who should rant here, it's ME because my lover just married the fucking Princess!"

"Keep your voice down!"

"GAH! I'm do-done ! Plus your per-perfect bride a -ack!- waits you!"

The blond pushed him away furiously and went towards the castle. Craig did not try to stop him, even if he wanted to. He cursed himself once more before reluctantly returning to the feast.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

"What is he doing? Is he holding her hand?" Carol McCormick asked, hidden behind the wine fountain on the buffet.

"He is. I think she's the "gorgeous bum of Kingsrock" he told us about." Her husband Stuart answered next to her.

"What a stupid nickname, I want to know who it is already!"

"Me too! Still, she has indeed a most beautiful..."

"STUART! How dare you?!" Kenny's mother raised her voice more than expected and attracted some curious glances.

"Lower your voice! And for your info—Wait! He's kissing her! And it's not like the other times..."

"Do you mean they are not making out?" the northern Lady gasped in disbelief when her husband nodded severely.

"No they aren't. She has really short hair though." Kenny's father pointed out, thoughtful.

"At least he's not seducing the bride this time." Carol sighed, remembering too many events in which her son courted too many women for anyone to count.

"Remember his coming-of-age ceremony?"

"I wish I could forget."

"Oh gods. I think he saw us."

"You idiot! We're busted now!" the northern Lady's eyes went from her son to where she stood in a panicked rush.

"They're coming towards us! What should we do?"

"Act natural!"

"How?!"

"Just shut up and pour me more wine!"

That was indeed really natural.

Kenny wasn't surprised though. His parents were far from being discreet people, they were northerners after all. He was particularly delighted by their astonished expression when they noticed that the "gorgeous bum of Kingsrock" was in fact...the bastard of Richard Tweak.

The blond saw his parents gulp twice.

"Father, Mother, I would like to introduce you to Alex Tweak, the little knight of my heart..." Kenny said while gently squeezing his lover's hand.

"Knight?" Carol blinked.

"Parents?" Alex panicked.

"Knight of your heart?" Stuart repeated, dubious. "You said he was the gorgeous bum of Kingsrock!"

Alex threw a death glare to the blond who gave a nervous laugh. However, the northerner quickly composed himself and smiled at the brunet like a perfect puppy in love.

"Well...hum...anyway, we are happy to know you, Alex." Carol started in a soft tone. "We apologize for glaring that much, we have nothing against you, it's just...Well, we are used to have our son acting rather...inappropriate during those kind of events and we thought you were like a target or something..." she tried to explain while Stuart silently hoped it would not make the bastard run away.

"Target? Please, do tell me more about this "inappropriate behavior" of his..." the bastard suddenly felt very interested.

"Hum this won't be necessary..." Kenny cut him off, putting his arm around his waist and turning around. "It was a pleasure Father, Mother, but we have to go!"

Carol and Stuart watched their son flying away with his lover who was vehemently protesting. The brunet was insulting him but the blond just continued to smile happily like he was in heaven.

"By the gods." swore Stuart before gulping the rest of his wine. "He really is in love."

"No wonder he fell for him, he has heterochromia!" Carol sighed. "It was bound to happen since YOU are the idiot who only read him northern tales about those "beauties" when he was a child!"

"But I thought it was only a legend! Surely, he is the first person with heterochromia we have come across!"

Carol sighed some more and poured herself a new cup of wine. That drink was nothing compared to northern mead, really. She then noticed the sudden change in her husband's expression.

"What is it?"

"Did I just said of a young man that he had a nice bum?"

"Oh brother..."

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

Sunset was coming and the wedding cake was about to be served. The pastry was a huge strawberry and cream cake with a nice, smooth pink top. The cake had also the form of a crown.

Two servants placed the pie in front of the royal table where Stephen immediately stood up to give a speech.

"My dear friends, finally we have reached the most important moment of our feast! Our backers have worked hours and hours to bring you this finest piece of sugary sin! Talking about sweet things, I will now give the word to my lovely daughter."

The guests gave a round of applause while the King sat back on his chair. Marjorine stood up with her golden cup in her hand. She looked happier than ever.

"I want to thank all of you for coming. You are all a tiny part of what has been the most beautiful day of my life. But I couldn't let that day go without a little gift of my own. I am proud to say that today's leftovers will be given to the poorest in the city!"

Another round of applause welcomed the princess' generosity.

"But first, in order to have leftovers, we have to eat, so I will ask my lovely husband to cut this magnificent cake with me!"

While the crowd was clapping once again, Craig was given a sword and he joined with his bride in front of the cake. He gently placed her hands on the handle and covered them with his own. They finally lift the sword and cut a big line in front of them, setting free a group of white doves hidden in the cake itself. The audience was pleasantly surprised and cheered as the birds flew away in the evening sky.

"I wasn't expecting something so fancy..." Nichole thought out loud.

"It is the capital dear, everything is out of proportion." Token informed her with a sigh.

It was true that regarding the way everyone else was clothed, the people of Hammersun were rather discreet. Even if Nichole was one of Marjorine's bridesmaids she wasn't wearing a fancy dress like most of the feminine guests. Quite the contrary, she was wearing a simple, yet lovely, white and blue backless dress. Her hair was maintained in two buns by golden berets.

"Still, I'm surprised." the young woman added.

"Royalty changes people a lot, you'll see."

The rulers of Hammersun turned their gaze towards Alex standing behind them.

"Oh, Douchebag, long time no see!" Token stood up with excitement.

The two men exchanged a quick embrace. Token and Alex became really good friends during a meeting between the Blacks and the Tweaks on the Iron Isles seven years ago. The Blacks had crossed the entire kingdom for that meeting and Token was delighted at the idea of making new game partners. Since then, they remained in contact and their bond strengthened despite the distance between them.

"Let me introduce you to my wife Nichole. Nichole, I present to you Alex Tweak, rather known as Douchebag."

Said Douchebag took the lady's hand and kissed it in an elegant gesture, earning a giggle from her.

"It is a pleasure to meet my friend's chosen one."

"As it is for me to meet my husband's dearest friend."

"How have you been Douchebag?"

"Well actually I'm looking for Tweek, did any of you see –"

"Ah there you are my little flower! I had been searching for you everywhere!" Kenny joined them.

He grabbed Alex's waist possessively. Nichole chuckled once more and Token smirked at his friend. Alex only glared some more at his lover when he heard that stupid nickname.

Who would have thought they were an item, really.

"Lord Kenneth. Pleased to see you." Alex's friend gave a bright smile. "It looks like the North has made another victim..."

"Indeed Lord Token, though this time I plan to keep it with me." Kenny answered with the same smile.

"Kenny, Token and I are really good friends, you know." Alex suddenly stepped in. He pinched his lover's cheek in order to calm him down but his friend seemed to enjoy himself too much to stop right now.

"We've known each other for so long!" Nichole's husband said in a dreamy sigh. "I remember those nights when we would snuggle under a warm blanket with books in front of us."

"Oh really?"

Kenny's grip tightened. His jealousy was already rising. Alex decided to call it a day.

"By the way did you see my brother? I haven't seen him since an hour." the bastard asked again.

"No love, but I think he's in the castle."

Kenny was startled by a curious metallic noise coming their way. He turned his head and recognized Red carrying a heavy plate of filled cups with shaky arms. A shiver went down his spine; Alex would recognize her as well and he would make a scene. Again.

"Let's go find your brother my love!"

"Hey – not so fast!"

Kenny quickly went away with the bastard before his unwanted ex-conquest could reach them. She was apparently too busy holding her plate to notice anything.

"Would my noble lords take refreshments?" the red haired girl asked.

"Oh hello again Red, I haven't seen you since morning!" Nichole exclaimed while serving herself.

"It's true, you are Lady Marjorine's second bridesmaids." Token remembered, grabbing a most refined silver cup embedded with diamonds.

He didn't had much time to detail it further though, as Red snatched it from his hands and put it back on the plate.

"I-I'm sorry my Lord...this-this is Prince Craig's cup and the others will kill me if I give it to someone else..."

"Oh, very well then. My apologies for this misunderstanding."

"It's nothing my Lord. May you enjoy the dessert."

She was about to get away but Nichole caught her arm.

"Don't you want to stay with us? I'm sure Lady Marjorine has a ton of other maids who could replace you." she proposed with kindness. "You deserve some rest."

Red lowered her gaze on the plate she was holding for a moment before sighing.

"I'm sorry Lady Nichole...I would like to but I am the cupbearer and I must get back to the kitchens afterwards. I thank you anyway for your kind proposition. Now if you will excuse me..."

Nichole let her go away and watched her from afar as she was serving the royal table.

"Marjorine is so lucky to have such a devoted handmaiden." the Lady of Hammersun stated.

"Yes, she really is. The poor girl looks totally afraid of the King though." her husband noticed.

"She's a lowborn, of course she is a little nervous around such nobility."

"Nobility that is rather drunk, right now." Token smirked. "Looks like the King cannot take so much wine anymore."

"With such terrible injuries he had suffered, he's lucky the masters didn't forbid him to drink at all." Nichole gave a small laugh.

At the royal table Stephen was indeed completely euphoric thanks to all the alcohol he had drunk. He had to hold onto the table a few times to avoid falling down in front of all the Kingdom's nobility. Not that he cared in his condition anyway. He was emptying glasses after glasses at a remarkable speed.

"Somebody pour me more wine! Where did the girl with the plate go?!" he roared, slamming his fist on the table.

"Father, you'd better not drink anymore wine..." Marjorine advised him. The bride was smiling but one could clearly hear the hidden threat her words held.

"Oh don't be such a spoilsport!" Stephen talked back, earning a few chuckles from the nearest tables. "My dear son, can't you hand me this little glass of yours?"

"Your Majesty I think your daughter is right." Craig stuck with his bride.

"Oh you're all a bunch of party poopers!" he threw his arms in the air in a dramatic gesture.

The King took the cup anyway and gulped half of it before anyone could protest. He coughed a little and put it back on the table under Marjorine's disapproving glare.

"Did you drink too quickly again? I can already see you're coughing!" the Princess grumbled.

"It's nothing." Stephen bluntly answered, clearing his throat repeatedly.

The scene was rather funny to see and the guests were having a good time. Laughs and clapping quickly stopped when the King coughed more violently.

"What did I tell you!" Marjorine sighed with irritation.

"Something's not right." Craig noticed.

Some servants were already around Stephen whose cough was worsening. Soon the King's face turned a shade of purple as he was unable to breath.

"FATHER!" Marjorine screamed in horror.

"He's chocking! Help your King you idiots!" Maureen yelled at the next table.

A wave of terror spread among the audience as Stephen fell to the ground vomiting. Blood began to spill out of his mouth. His eyes were turning red. No one dared to do anything mostly because no one knew what to do in such a crisis.

"FATHER! FATHER!" Marjorine screams could be heard all over the gardens.

She was holding her father's head on her knees but she couldn't do anything. Stephen chocked some more and as a trail of bloody saliva went down his chin he went still.

"THE KING IS DEAD! THE KING IS DEAD!"

"THE KING HAS BEEN POISONNED!"

Panic spread among the crowd as the guards were blocking the exits. Marjorine let out a desperate final scream before sobbing.

"It's happening all over again..." Craig whispered, taking the cup _he _was supposed to drink in. The King wasn't supposed to die. The poison was for _him._

"Nobody gets out of the City!" Marjorine lost it. Anger and sadness were deforming her traits. She glared at her guests, her usual smile replaced by clenched teeth and infuriated eyes. "NOBODY!"

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

Tweek stayed in his room during the rest of the festivities. The constant noise coming from the gardens downstairs was making him nervous but at least he was alone with a cup of coffee. Craig was difficult to handle with his constant mood switches and Tweek couldn't get him out of his mind.

He laid down on his bed most of time, just watching the ceiling and thinking about his relation with the raven. He even managed to fall asleep, only to wake up completely disoriented. A quick glance towards the window showed him that the guests were always there. But why was everybody so quiet?

The blond let his curiosity take over him and he went out of his room. He was near the throne room when he ran into a knight, falling flat on his rear.

There were five men, surrounding a very pale and shaky Red. It looked like she could faint at any moment. The men were wearing leather armors beneath a black cloak. Their faces were hidden by strange looking horned masks.

"What are you –"

"Who's this one?!" One of the men questioned.

"Dunno. Can't let him escape though."

The mysterious man pulled a curved knife out of his sleeve. Tweek gasped and felt his whole body becoming tense. He was too afraid to even get up.

"Wait. He's a lord kid." Another one spoke. "The master will pay us twice as more if we keep him alive."

"So we have two kids now? I wasn't expecting babysitting!" The fifth one complained.

"You are coming with us, kiddo."

"Ngh...NGH HELP ME! SOMEBODY!" the twitchy one tried to get away from the intruder's grip.

One of the men smacked him hard, making him dizzy. He then carried him on his shoulder like a bag.

"Now we can –"

"AAARGH!"

A loud scream was heard as an ice spike had just impaled one of his colleagues. Kenny and Alex were charging at them weapons in hands. The room suddenly felt very cold as the lovers glared at the men holding Tweek and Red.

"Run away!"

The four remaining men ran down the hallway with Tweek and Red. They reached for the backdoors leading to the back of the courtyard. The door wouldn't budge though.

"What the fuck are you doing you idiot?!" The man crushing Red's hand exclaimed.

"The handle's frozen!"

"It's impossible you dumbass!"

"Of course not we have a fuckin' cryomage coming right for us!" he yelled back.

They turned back only to find the two young men at their throats. Douchebag slit the throat of the first mercenary with an ice blade while Kenny pinned down the shorter of the group. However, the one holding Tweek was clever than the others as he squeezed through the window with his hostage before he could be stopped.

"HE'S GETTING AWAY! WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!" the bastard yelled.

"He has a horse Alex. We can't reach him now!"

"I don't give a fuck I'm going for him!" Alex attempted to push his lover away but was caught in his arms instead. "I won't let those fuckers take my brother away, you hear me?! LET ME GO!"

Tears began to run down the brunet's cheeks as Kenny was holding him. The brunet slowly stopped moving and stayed still, if not a little shaking in his lover's arms. He felt powerless. He had lost his brother. If only he had been more cautious.

"Don't take the blame, sugar. We still have one alive, let's "ask" her." Kenny whispered to him in a soothing voice which held a silent venom. His eyed darted from his lover's face to the red-haired girl paralyzed in fear, then to the unconscious man lying on the floor.

"I...okay." the brunet took a deep breath. "Couldn't they take that cunt instead..?" Alex grunted and pointed at Red who looked at them with frightened eyes. Kenny almost felt bad for her given the death stare his lover was giving her yet at the same time, he didn't care.

The blond crouched down to her level and the fake smile plastered on his face fooled no one.

"I am sure she has a lot to tell us."

* * *

**Next chapter will be chapter 10 already. Wow.**

**I'm considering to join AO3, my beta-reader and some friends are there and it seems great. Doesn't mean I'll get out of here, duh.**

**Also, I'll begin posting artworks of A Game of Parks + regular South Park doodles, for the moment it's mostly traditional art BUT I will soon practice with my tablet. Anyway, if ya want to join, here's my Tumblr:**

**Till next time guys!**


	11. Unveiling The Truth

**My Finals are over ~(w)~**

**Do you know what it means? Yup, updates on every Monday hehehe**

**I have to warn that this chapter gets really graphic at the end. In that same part (begins with : "_For endless hours "_), listen to Game of Throne season five track 12 "before the old gods." I've listened to it when I wrote the end and I think it fits in pretty well.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"No...not my little baby..."

Linda Tweak fell back on the sofa, devastated by the news Alex and Kenny were bringing to her. Next to her was a livid Richard.

"He must be so scared!" Tweek's mother sobbed.

"We did manage to capture two of them." Kenny reminded. "They're in the dungeon right now and await their judgement."

"When will the trial begin?" Alex asked him.

"Tomorrow morning and the whole court is expected to attend it."

"Do you have any idea where Tweek could be?" Richard said in a trembling voice.

"Sadly no..." Kenny answered bitterly. "However, I'm going to question them and I'm going to find out. You can trust me." Alex gave him a surprised look.

"YOU? _We_ are going to question them!" the brunet frowned.

"Darling, I want the prisoners to live until the end of the questioning, no offense." the blond explained him with a sweet voice.

It was not very effective considering the offended expression on the bastard's face. The temperature of the room began to sink. Kenny thought it was due to the pressure and tension invading the room but it couldn't possibly go that low. He suddenly felt at home, back in the North.

"Are you implying that I can't control myself?!" Alex shrieked, poking his lover's chest with his finger.

"Hm...maybe? Care to explain why it's so cold all of a sudden?" the taller boy smirked.

"Stop it you two!" Richard suddenly burst out.

The awful draught went away as the two lovers stopped arguing. Richard stood up and went to his second son. He put his hand on the brunet's shoulder and watched within his blue and black pupils.

"Alex, Kenneth is right. You must stay away from them for now and let him handle this. He won't fail us. You know it, don't you?"

"...Yes, I know." Alex answered, his voice barely audible. "I...I don't want him to suffer..."

He closed his eyes, only to let tears roll down his cheeks. He felt his parents' embrace and sighed in relief. His father and adoptive mother were the best parents he could have dreamt of, they were proving it once again. He wished that Tweek would be there with them.

"If you allow me, I will go to the dungeon pay a visit to our prisoners." Kenny finally broke the silence.

"Thank you Kenneth, you truly are a good young man." Richard said, breaking away from the family hug.

"I have some virtues at least!" the northern boy chuckled.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Down in the crypt of Goldencrest, King Stephen's body had been washed and placed on a stone table covered with the banner of his house. Marjorine and Craig stood silent for what seemed like hours, the new Queen's gaze stuck on her father's pale face.

"It was not supposed to happen." she finally said.

Her voice was barely audible, only the echo of the cave-like walls allowed Craig to properly hear his wife's words.

"No." Craig replied.

He didn't know what to say. Was there only anything to say? His wife had lost her brother and her father in the span of a few months. He couldn't understand what she was going through, even though the raven had lost his father recently too. But compared to her he still had his little sister and his mother. Marjorine had nobody left.

"I'm sorry." he finally added.

"You didn't poisoned my father, did you?" she looked at him with tired eyes. "Then why do you apologize?"

Craig swallowed, surprised by her flat tone.

"To be honest I.. .I didn't expect you to think I was innocent."

"Me neither." She gave a quiet, bitter laugh. "Your right to the throne has been secured as soon as we exchanged our vows. Why would you kill my Father at your own wedding, among so many witnesses?"

Her logic was quite clear. Craig was relieved to see his enemies' tricks were not fooling her.

"I need a little moment with my father...Could you please wait for me outside?"

"Of course."

The raven turned back and climbed the stairs, back to the lower corridors of Goldencrest.

There, he found Clyde who was sitting on a window's edge, the cold wind ruffling his brown hair. His hazel eyes were lost in the infinite darkness of the sky outside.

"How's the Queen?" the brunet questioned.

"She preferred to be left alone."

"What about you?"

"I'm glad she trusts me even if I feel miserable. She does not deserve all of this. She's just a little girl..."

"This world is cruel, Craig, especially for little girls."

"Then I'll change it."

"How? War? That's pretty ironic, if you ask me." The brunet sounded harsh and bitter.

"What's wrong?" Craig asked.

"It's...it's hard to explain, man..." the other deadpanned.

"I can understand." the raven cut him off.

Clyde took a deep breath and stood up in order to talk face-to-face with his friend.

"You suspect the Testaburgers and the Marshs, don't you?"

"They're openly hostile to me and my family. They are thus my main suspects." The brunet nodded.

"Let's admit they're guilty. What are you going to do?"

"Their leader will be asked to surrender and accept the King's justice. If they refuse, which unfortunately will certainly be the case, war will break out."

The brunet nodded once again, this time more slowly. His gaze was growing darker.

"That's the problem...If your army enters the Cliff, you are going to plunder it. What's the first city you come across when you enter the Cliff from the north?"

"I think it's Redfield, why?" Craig answered, not getting his friend's point. "Redfield is hold by Lady Stevens and I do not want her to suffer because I love her!" Clyde finally admitted.

Craig was left speechless. He wasn't aware of this idyll. How was it even possible in the first place? How could someone as wealthy and superficial as Bebe Stevens have noticed Clyde, a simple lowborn? Was it love or just a one-sided crush?

"You...and Bebe Stevens?" Craig blinked.

"Yes...we met a few days before the wedding, she was one of the first guests to arrive. She was so beautiful...her flowing golden hair and her red dress...How lucky I am to know such a woman...we kept whispering ourselves sweet nothings during the wedding, she event let me eat at her table...me, the squire!"

He was telling his story with bright eyes. The boy was in love for sure. As for Bebe being genuine, Craig didn't want to pronounce himself yet. Only time would tell.

"I'll tell the army to behave." Craig decided. "And if Lady Stevens wishes to lay down weapons, Redfield will have nothing to fear from me."

"What if she doesn't?"

"I'll make sure she won't be mistreated by the troops. I can't say the same thing about her army or castle though."

They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and stopped talking. Clyde just had the time to whisper a quick "thank you" to his friend before Marjorine's arrival.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The vivid light coming from the guard's torch almost burned Red's eyes. They had been plunged into darkness for hours and she had to put her arm in front of her to prevent herself from turning blind.

"On your feet, cunt." the man spat at her, catching her arm. "Someone wants to speak to you."

They got out, went down the corridor and entered a small room lit by torches. A wooden table and two chairs were the only furniture.

Red soon noticed the presence of four other men in the room. One of them was Garrison, sitting on one of the chairs. In front of him were two northern soldiers, judging by the blue star on their cuirass. Finally, Kenny was standing between his two bodyguards.

The blond boy turned around when he heard the door crack open. He greeted Red with a false smile.

"We were expecting you. Please take a seat."

She obeyed immediately and sat next to Garrison who had been starring at his feet the whole time.

"The Masters of Whisperers was actually the traitor, how ironic!" Kenny looked down at the old man with disdain. "What did they promise you? Lands? Gold?"

"They forced me to do it my Lord!" Garrison whined. "The Cartmans threatened to kill me if I didn't obey them!"

"The Cartmans?" the blond raised one eyebrow. "Do you have any proof?"

"In my quarters! I kept Lord Cartman's letters into a chest under my desk! The guards took the key from me before throwing me down here!"

Kenny turned towards one of his soldiers and by a simple nod ordered the man to go out verify Garrison's rambling. The Masters of Whisperers was so scared of his fate that he had revealed everything. Or maybe was he expecting that admitting his crimes would reduce his sentence.

"What about you?" Kenny turned towards Red with a blank stare. "You were aware that your Prince's wine was poisoned.

The girl remained silent.

"Yet the King drank it instead..."

"It was an accident!" she protested. "I wasn't even supposed to be there!" She turned towards Garrison with an angry look.

"HE forced me to carry the plate because "nobody would suspect the Queen's handmaiden!"" she pointed at him. "He poured his phial of poison into the wine and he pushed me out!"

"You little bitch!" Garrison hissed at her. "I didn't force you to do anything! The letters in my desk _clearly _show how _willing _you are to help your stupid half-brother!" Kenny, Red and even the second bodyguard's eyes went wide at those words.

"Half-brother? You...are one of Liane Cartman's bastards?! Kenny questioned, shocked.

"Yes. I am a Douchebag, too." the girl admitted, bitter. "So I was the one Cartman needed. I didn't want to do it...please Kenny, you know how it feels to be a Douchebag, your "friend" is one!"

Kenny just starred at her blankly as she fell on her knees before holding onto his shirt like the floor was going to swallow her.

"I beg you Kenny...remember how close we were during the tournament!"

"It was a mistake. And it will be Ser Kenneth for you." He stepped backwards, releasing himself from her grip.

"You're pathetic." Garrison mocked her.

"Shut up you old creep!" she barked.

The door opened and the first soldier came back in with a rusty chest under his arms.

"He was right, my Lord. Shall we open it?"

"No, it isn't our problem. We'll give it to the Queen." He turned back to his two prisoners.

"I'm glad that you've been cooperative. See you tomorrow, I'm looking forward to your trial!"

Two guardians entered the room and escorted the prisoners back to their cells while the northerners were leaving the dungeons.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"So that was Cartman all along."

Craig was sitting at his desk in the study next to the royal bedroom which he was sharing with Marjorine since...well, since that same evening. Kenny and Alex, who couldn't sleep had brought him Garrison's old chest. For nearly half an hour, they silently read all the letters inside.

"Garrison was about to shit himself. I wonder how he was able to keep the secret that long." Kenny snickered.

"What's that?" Alex stepped in.

He took a little phial from the chest, filled with a pale pink liquid.

"Isn't this a poison phial?" Kenny recognized.

"I don't know..."

"It is." Craig frowned. "Judging by the color, it's the Purple Thorne. It's one of the deadliest poisons...

"But?"

"...But it decays very quickly. Right after you extract it from the flower, you have five days before it becomes harmless."

"What's your point?" Alex lost his patience.

"Cartman's last letter to Garrison mentioned a "gift" for my wedding that a "good friend" would sent him by raven."

"So?"

"The Purple Thorne comes from a flower that only grows in a single part of Telos. The Cliff. And by raven, Radiant Garden is just a day away from Kingsrock..." "Wendy!" Kenny and Alex both understood. "They say poison is a woman's weapon, after all..." Craig sighed and pushed the chest aside.

"Kenny, go and get me ser Leigh, please."

The blond obeyed and went out, leaving Alex alone with the raven. "Craig...I think that means that Tweek has been abducted by Cartman." Craig's face became livid.

"What?"

"Garrison and Red wanted to escape with mercenaries who must have been sent by Cartman. We were unable to stop them..."

"Do you mean that Tweek is alone, surrounded by people who bloody hate us?!" Craig's anger was rising up, blood rushing to his face. Alex wasn't impressed, he was just sad and worried about his brother.

"This...This isn't his fault!" he continued, standing up quickly. "That fucking piece of lard and his cursed country...I WILL BURN EASTEDGE TO THE GROUND IF THEY TOUCH HIM!"

"Calm the fuck down!"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! My father-in-law was murdered at my own wedding, my lover has been abducted...and my sister set to marry you, you idiot!" Alex slapped him with all his might. Craig raised his hand to his burning cheek.

"My OWN brother is away from me...and it's because YOU made a scene! Don't you dare take your anger on me when I am the one who should do so!"

The raven wanted to talk back but he was at loss for words. He was suddenly eaten away by guilt. Douchebag was right.

It was because of him that everything happened. It was only his fault.

He felt his legs becoming numb and he fell back on his chair, exhausted. Alex remained silent despite his boiling anger.

"Get out. I need to be alone."

Alex was happy to oblige and left immediately. He slammed the door so strongly that it nearly blew off the candles in the room.

Alone in that big, messy study, Craig cried for the first time since forever.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

In the early hours of the morning, the throne room found itself crowded. There would be a trial, how exciting! Furthermore, a trial presided over by the new King and the Queen themselves! The nobles and knights were filling every gap between the six gigantic columns which were along the way to the throne. Since the sky was grey outside, every chandelier and torch in the room had been lit.

Craig and Marjorine, though not officially crowned yet, were already clothed like true sovereigns: the Queen was wearing a long, ink blue dress with golden floral patterns. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders. As for Craig, he was wearing his black boots and grey pants along with a light blue shirt. A viridian sash was draping from his right shoulder to his opposing hip.

The two thrones were on top of a stairway so the monarchs could watch at the whole audience from their seats. The thrones themselves were big, shiny metal chairs with golden ornaments. The audience was rather impressed by the huge windows behind them.

The massive wooden doors of the throne room opened, letting ser Leigh and the King's guard enter with Red and Garrison. As they were going down the hall, the crowd remained silent and starred at the two prisoners. Some whispers were heard. Hands tied, they were brought to their knees by a swift kick in the back from the guards.

"Since the previous Master of Laws has _deserted _with his conspiring people, the new Master of Laws will be Richard Tweak, Lord of the Iron Isles." Craig spoke up. Richard stepped forward, holding a handful of scrolls. He watched at the prisonners with disgust.

"You are accused of perjury, murder of both Prince Leopold and King Stephen, treason, attempted murder of His Majesty and the abduction of Tweek, rightful heir of the Iron Isles. Do you have anything to say for your defense?"

"It was Cartman's fault! We were forced to do all these vile things!" Garrison whimpered once more.

"Really?" Craig retorted. "Did he threaten you?"

"Yes! Yes Your Majesty!" the old man and the girl both whined.

"There is no threats in Lord Cartman's letters to you, Master of Whisperers." the King smirked. "Quite the contrary, he praised your enthusiasm..." A wave of indignation spread over the audience.

"There is still one thing you can do to redeem yourself." Marjorine announced. "Tell us where you hold Lord Tweak's son."

"They're on their way to Eastedge! Lord Cartman's castle!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, absolutely sure!"

"There is still something we need to clear, ser Garrison..." Richard cleared his throat.

"What is the poison you used?"

"The Purple Thorne, my Lord!"

"You know that this most delicate poison decays within five days. How did you manage to get your hands on it?"

"Lady Testaburger send it to me by raven, three days before the wedding!" The crowd gasped.

"Is that all?" Craig demanded.

"Yes Your Majesty, that is all I know!" he bowed down, shaking. "I beg your mercy!" The room was filled with whispers. All eyes were on Craig and Marjorine.

"Very well. We shall be merciful." Craig decided. "You won't be beheaded." "Oh! Thank you Your Majesty! Thank you! Four blessings on you!" Garrison nearly cried of relief.

"You will only be hanged."

Garrison's face went pale. His mouth was opened but nothing was coming out of it. Craig dismissed him from a hand wave.

"Escort ser Garrison back to his cell."

"NO! NO MY KING I BEG YOU!"

The raven didn't know what was louder, Garrison's desperate cries as he was made to leave or the audience's angry outcries around him.

"Silence! SILENCE!" ser Leigh shouted with his powerful voice.

The room went silent again. Everybody turned his eyes towards Red, still on her knees in front of the stairs.

"You, the handmaiden!" Craig pointed at her. "Your Queen trusted you like her best friend and what did you do in return? You betrayed her! You poisoned her father!" "I did not want to do it!" Red retorted. "I would never kill the King!"

"Yet, you did!"

"I wasn't aware that the cup was poisoned!"

"Really? Then I guess I'll have to call a witness."

Someone was heard going down the hall. Wearing a light beige dress, Nichole stopped next to Red.

"Lady Nichole, you were my wife's second bride**s**maid. Did you see this girl after the wedding?"

"Yes Your Majesty. She was serving wine during the dessert." Nichole answered, trying her best to ignore Red's begging look.

"Did she acted strangely?"

"Well, when my husband took a silver cup from the plate, she immediately took it back. She said that it was your cup. We proposed that she stayed with us to enjoy the feast but she said that she was the cupbearer and turned down our offer."

"Yet the official cupbearer was my husband's friend, Clyde Donovan." Marjorine stepped in. "She lied to you."

"I believe so, Your Grace..."

"That will be all, Lady Nichole. Thank you."

The young woman bowed down and returned among the audience. As whispers were growing louder and louder, Red began to break down crying.

"So you knew." Craig stated.

"I did not kill the King! I...I wanted to save you, my Queen!" she yelled with a broken voice.

"Save me? From what?" Marjorine blinked.

"From him! Him there, the usurper who sits on the throne like it was his fucking birthright! This bastard will make you suffer!"

"Funny that you call me that way." Craig snickered. "Considering the fact that you're nothing more than one of Liane Cartman's offspring."

Marjorine looked at him with round eyes then looked down at her former handmaiden. Everyone was so shocked that nobody reacted when the girl stood up, her hands still bound in her back.

"My name is Red Douchebag and my mother is Liane Cartman. Eric Cartman is my half-brother and he promised me that I would be legitimized if I helped him."

Silence. Since nobody made a move to stop her, Red continued her mad rambling.

"I...I wanted you to marry a better man than..._that_." she spat with disgust. "The Tweak boy. He is his fuck toy. You'll never be more than a womb for him, because he is A BOY FUCKER!

The audience hurled insults at her and fortunately for her they had nothing to throw. A guard kicked her in the leg, making her fall on the ground.

"Watch your mouth, scum!"

Finally, the scolding ceased. Red looked up to Marjorine, who was staring blankly at her.

"Please...my Lady...You have to believe me..." she whined.

There was a moment of silence. Every pair of eyes was looking at the Queen. Finally, Marjorine slowly raised her hand, pointing at the door.

"Get her out of my sight." she ordered with watery eyes.

The guards escorted her back to her cell. As soon as they were outside the room, Marjorine stood up and went down the hall as well.

"I shall be in my quarters. Do not disturb me under any circumstances." A bunch of guards followed her and the doors went shut behind them.

Even though the trial was officially over, other matters had to be discussed that morning. Everyone understood it when the King stood up with a determined look.

"Now that these two have been judged, it is time to deal with the traitors outside. The

Cartmans, the Testaburgers and the Marshs are a threat to the stability of the

Kingdom and thus, I declare them enemies of the Crown. I call Lord Stuart, Lord Tweak, Lord Token and Lady Tucker."

Said Lords stepped forward and quickly bowed down.

"Send a raven to your Lord Commanders, telling them to raise their armies immediately and to wait for your arrival. We are in a state of war."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

For endless hours and in utter darkness, Red laid down on the hard ground. She tried to rise above her condition and she literally hit rock bottom. What would Marjorine decide? Exile? Hanging? Let her rot and starve to death in this dungeon?

Footsteps were coming her way but she was so tired and in prey to inner torment that she didn't hear them. It was only when the key turned into the lock that she noticed that someone was coming for her. Was it the hangman already?

Despite the darkness of the room and the feeble light coming from the man's torch, the girl noticed that he was wearing a large black cloak...and finally she recognized it. The mask on his face. Eric had sent someone to help her out.

"Get out, it's late and there is no one around. I'll lead you to the stables." the masked man told her.

She nodded and stood up swiftly, following the mercenary all the way up.

"I'm so glad, I knew Eric wouldn't let me down! Wait till I get to Eastend, I'll kill this Tweak kid myself for what his boyfriend did to me!" She almost laughed hysterically.

The man didn't answer. He was walking like a ghost through the corridors, silent. They finally reached a dead-end and the masked man turned around to face the red haired girl.

"Is this a sort of secret passage?" she asked, skeptical.

The man slowly raised his hands towards his mask, removed it and let it fall on the ground. Red's eyes widened in pure horror.

"Y...you...No..."

A chuckle.

"Surprised, aren't we?"

Alex's wicked smile widened at the sight of the frightened girl in front of him. Red watched in utter shock as the brunet's blue eye slowly turned a crystal blue color as clear as ice.

The faint candles around them were melting. Soon enough, that threatening eye would be the only thing the bastard girl could distinguish in the empty dark hall she has been led to.

"How pathetic. You really believed that your dear half-brother would come to your rescue?" Alex spat, getting closer one step at a time.

Red barred her teeth but now was not the time for mind games. Despite her fear she managed to move. She ran as quickly as she could ignoring the sigh that escaped Tweek's brother's lips. Was he so full of himself that he didn't even need to run after her? That would be his mistake then. After all she only needed to reach the door! The castle was too big and the brunet couldn't possibly pinpoint which way she would choose.

Her hand reached for the door. Just a little closer and she'd be free!

"You really are an idiot."

Red's body suddenly went still.

Painful shattering noises were heard followed by the loud crash of Red falling on the ground. The red hair's head roughly hit the dirty floor. She hissed in pain but her survival instincts were quick to kick in. She had to run, right now, otherwise she would be dead.

Alex made his way to her, not bothering to hurry. It was obvious that he was not afraid she could go away. That simple fact only added to the girl's anger. Who did he think he was? She would shatter his pride. That bastard will regret humiliating her like that.

Red used her hands as support to get up but was surprised to find herself falling on the floor once again. The lingering cold creeping on her tights made her swallow loudly and she could practically _hear_ Alex's grin widen. The shattering noises from before were undoubtedly ice hitting the floor, but why? When did Alex do anything to her?

The colors drained on her face as she slowly turned back to take a look at her lower body area.

The frozen ice fragments melted as Alex snapped his fingers, revealing shattered flesh pieces tainted in crimson red.

What was left of Red's legs were frozen as the rest has just burst and was now spread everywhere around the hall.

"Y-YOU MONSTER! Get - Get away from me!" she shrieked.

"Now that's not very nice of you." the brunet almost looked like an unhappy child. "And here I've kept your knees frozen so you wouldn't feel any pain…" his eyes flashed dangerously. "Maybe we should arrange that…"

The traitor's eyes widened in horror at the statement. She was quick to beg for forgiveness and was basically screaming for her life but the ice keeping any pain away was already melting. The girl could only watch the water droplets run down her bloodies tights.

Alex crouched down to her level.

"By the way you don't have to worry. Nobody will hear from here you so you can scream to your heart's content."

The empty walls were soon filled with the poor girl's high-pitched screams. It hurt. It burned. She felt like someone was pushing his hands inside her flesh and ripping the content away. It was killing her from inside and she couldn't do anything to stop that.

Anyone who would have walked on them couldn't possibly recognize the girl who has been reduced as a mess of tears, snot and blood. The red liquid of life was flowing from her shattered knees, hitting the dirty floor in her erratic attempts to ease the pain.

As much as Alex liked to hear her suffer, he really didn't.

The girl's lower body froze once again and the brunet actually waited for her to catch her breath. Her screams eased down but one could still see her blood coagulating inside the transparent ice. It was a nasty shade of red.

"Maybe Kenny was right when he said I shouldn't come for the questioning…"

Red wasn't even looking at him anymore. Tears were still falling from her lifeless eyes as she slowly regained a normal breathing pace. Snot was all over her face and the brunet almost pitied her. She didn't even react when he got up.

She then felt something cold and sharp hit her stomach. The brunet had thrown an ice spike at her. The icy needle turned red and soaked her clothes in the same color. Red coughed some blood while a sad smile stretched on her lips. It did hurt, but it was nothing compared to what she had just endured. That bastard was going to take his time.

She would have praised him if they were on the same side.

"This one was for Kenny."

Her body was helplessly lying against the door as another ice spike struck her. Her breath came in a ragged voice and saliva was drooling from her mouth. Her stare was fixed on the floor as she didn't even want to look at what her mutilated body has been reduced to. The only thing she could do now was to muffle her screams and close her eyes.

"This one was for Tweek."

Alex roughly pulled her hair and formed an ice knife in his free palm.

"And this is for what you just said."

He stabbed her in the chest and then let her fall on the ground.

The brunet seemed lost in thought for a moment.

"Should I send a warning to your dear brother?" he asked, pointing another icy knife under her throat.

It made the girl snap as a bitter laugh escaped her bloody lips. Her voice was barely audible whisper.

"Since when were you so kind as to reunite two siblings?"

Alex let her go and watched her die in a pool of her own blood.

"Don't worry, your dear brother will soon be with you."

He let the corpse behind him. The Cartmans wanted to play.

They would have a hell of a game.

* * *

**Please don't hate me.**

**Anyway next chapter will be a cute flashback (dat moodswing) :3**


	12. Those Who Came From The Sky

**Heya fellas. Here's a song chapter. Because it's like a song fic, unless it's only a chapter of a fic. DUH.**

**Song is "The Wings of Freedom" cover by Amalee (Yes I like Snk)**

**There's also a handful of hints concerning events to come in the main timeline (ohohoh look who likes to get complicated).**

* * *

Mismatched blue and black eyes were gazing at the river in front of them.

It's been exactly six years that Alex has been accepted by the Tweak. Despite the warm welcome, the eight-year boy still did not feel at home. His tiny hands were always clutching on his pencils for fear of losing them just like he had lost his mother's embrace.

He had felt guilty for forgetting how his own mother looked. The only thing he could remember was the lullaby she would sing to him during stormy nights.

The bastard took a deep breath.

"_No soul can say they've died in vain_

_Not until the end_

_When the final arrow meets the battlefield_

_How can we win? Our foe is gigantic_

_But deep within we're just as barbaric"_

"So you were here."

Alex turned around and nearly fell from his spot near the river. The nicknamed 'Douchebag' had instantly recognised the voice of Linda Tweak, Richard's one and only wife. Her only son Tweek Tweak was with her hiding behind his mother's long dress. Two guards were accompanying them.

The child frowned.

"Mother used to sing it to me."

"_You're not my mother and will never be."_

Everyone knew how hard it was for Linda to accept Alex's existence. For more than 3 years she has been trying to ignore him, constantly pushing him around. Dreadful consequences were bound to happen as Alex isolated himself not only from the family but also the entire kingdom. Richard soon realised that his illegitimate son had become a lone wolf at an early age.

"Alex… I've heard what happened yesterday."

The child's eyes narrowed dangerously and the guards took it as a sign. They stepped forwards in front of their Lady. Tweek clutched more on his mother's dress while she made a gesture for them not to point out their weapons.

The soft wind suddenly turned in a glacial one and the green grass beneath them faded to a lighter, paler colour.

"I didn't do anything wrong."

Alex's voice was a barely audible whisper. Still the Lady of the Iron Isles saw how difficult it was for the child in front of her to keep his calm. His hands were trembling as much as his voice.

Yesterday, Linda and Richard found out that Alex was a cryomancer.

Alex was walking home with a servant when some kids went up to him. Rumours quickly spread out in this area and everyone knew just how cruel children could be. It did not take long for the bastard to lost his temper and freeze half of the forest. Fortunately enough no one was injured and it was thanks to the poor servant who was able to calm the child down before the worse could happen.

Still, it took three days for the forest to return to its normal state.

"You should not have reacted like that." Linda's voice was firm and hold a severe tone even their great Lord was afraid of.

"I said I didn't do anything wrong!"

The tip of the soldiers' pikes froze and suddenly burst out. Little pieces of frozen cubs fell upon their faces and the child took this opportunity to run away. Linda hold Tweek close to her and could only watch as the bastard disappeared.

"My Lady, are you alright?"

Linda nodded. She ordered the guards to go fetch him while she would comfort Tweek – he was not injured but everyone knew how paranoid this child was.

"Don't hurt him, he's just a child. Just…get him back safe please."

The soldiers bowed and went after Alex.

Linda closed her eyes and patted her child's back.

Just for once, she wanted to act like a normal, happy family so why was it so hard?

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Alex ran as far as his little feet could take him. The boy found himself back to his usual place, deep in what he called the 'forest of flowers trees'.

Those trees were very colourful and each time the wind blew, they would let their tiny petals dance in the sky. It was magic to the brunet's eyes and reminded him of his home, back on the continent where his mother would make flower crowns.

"_It's a charm to keep you with me."_

The brunet enjoyed the birds singing and the slow wind ruffling his messy hair.

That did not last long though as some hurried steps were heard coming his way. Alex had no time to react when another child appeared in front of him, stumbling on her feet before falling at his feet.

The girl was way younger than him. She had long ginger hair and big teary blue eyes. She looked like she could cry at any time. For some reason she reminded him of his brother.

The brunet helped her to get up and ruffled the dirt in her hair.

"W-Where's mommy?" the girl asked between shaky sobs.

"I don't know. Are you lost?"

The girl slowly nodded.

"What does she look like?"

"S-She's really pretty and kind!" the girl suddenly said. "She has really long looong blond hair and green eyes! Daddy said it was like emerald! A-And she wears beautiful dresses…"

The lost one did not notice what Alex had been doing until she turned his way. What she saw left her staring in shock. Next to her was an ice sculpture of what looked like her mother expect for the colour which remained crystal clear.

The girl jumped on place her eyes now filled with admiration.

"T-That's so cool! H-How?"

Alex shrugged.

"C-Can you show me more?"

Alex simply nodded. He started by making small animal sculptures. The girl would always watch in awe the tiny ice coming up from nowhere. First was a cat, then a dog. They were soon followed by many others such as squirrels, birds and even frogs. The forest never looked so much like a playground. When Alex stopped, he noticed that the girl had been picking flowers and placed them on the statues. It certainly added life on those icy blocks and he could not hold back his smile.

"I'm Ruby!" the girl exclaimed brightly. She awkwardly bowed and Alex could see that she was not used to it.

"I'm Alex."

"Hey Alex," Ruby suddenly got closer to him. "since you've seen mommy, can I see yours?"

Alex stared blankly and his smile quickly got replaced by a frown. The red-haired girl noticed it and quickly apologised.

"It's okay. I don't mind showing you… It's just…"

The boy did not finish his sentence. He looked in front of him as the thin air took the colour of crystal blue and formed itself.

Ruby watched carefully as the shiny ice slowly took the appearance of a beautiful woman. She could see little flowers under her bare feet. The woman was wearing a simple sleeveless dress which seemed to drift through the wind. Her long messy hair reached her back and also seemed to dance in the air. Her hands were holding what looked like many layers of blanket but when she got close, she recognised an asleep baby.

"She's so beautiful…"

However, Ruby's smile faded when she realised that the woman had no face. No eyes, nor mouth or nose. It was a blank face like one could see on puppets.

"I don't remember… what mom looks like…."

Alex tried to sound casual but his trembling voice betrayed him. He wanted to cry as much as he wanted his mother back.

To his surprise, Ruby did no pity him. The little girl stood on her tip-toes and messily drawn closed relaxed eyes and a smile on the icy surface.

"I'm sure the beautiful lady would be smiling!" she exclaimed. "And she would be happy. A sad face wouldn't suit her!"

The red hair went back to him and used her fingers to force a smile on the brunet's face.

"And since your mother is smiling, you should be smiling too!"

Alex's forced smile turned in a genuine one and a sweet laugh escaped his lips. Ruby smiled too and the two children laughed happily together, hand in hand, as the pastel pink petal danced around them.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Don't worry, we will find her soon enough."

Maureen Tucker was currently sitting in the Tweak Castle, her own arms wrapped around her. She and her family were invited to a dinner with the Tweak however, during the ride through the Castle, their carriage cracked open as the horses went wild. Maureen held close to her husband while her son Craig held on the carriage window. Ruby had unfortunately got through it and fell in a dark pit. When Maureen went to see where exactly, she screamed in horror as the high gap was cruelly too different from where they stood.

Her husband and Richard had gone with soldiers to fetch her while Craig was staying with Tweek – despite his protest to go save his little sister.

A servant came in holding a tray of tea. She placed it in front of the Ladies before bowing and going back to the kitchen. The door then slam open and the two guards from this morning came up to her.

"My Lady," the guards bowed. "we still haven't found him. At this rate we're afraid…"

"Don't stop searching." her voice held no room for argument. "He's still out there and knows the forest very well." Linda almost ran out of breath. "Nothing could possibly happen to him."

The guards shared a look.

Linda took a cup of tea and dismissed them.

Now was not the time for regrets, she had to believe him.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"You were really lucky!"

"I thought I was done for… It was so scary…"

Ruby explained her accident to the brunet. She still remembered how helpless she felt in the air but was lucky enough to land on a mass of leaves. She got stuck in a fluffy tree and then slowly got back on her feet.

"Don't worry I'll get you back to the Castle."

"Thank you! I'm sure mommy and daddy are there. They said we were having dinner or something…"

Alex only nodded.

"Maybe you should let go off the flowers? I'm not sure the guards would let us enter with it. You know 'dirt' and stuff."

Ruby pouted. She held the little bouquet close to her.

"They are not dirty! Flowers are pretty and I don't want to let them go…"

Alex sighed. He took the flowers from her hands and nearly got slapped for it. The red hair looked doubtfully as the boy in front of her tangled the flowers together. Soon enough the flowers were held together in what looked like a crescent to the girl's opinion.

"That's a flower crown." the brunet explained. "Now, if you wear this they wouldn't dare to take it away."

Alex carefully put it on Ruby's head. The girl blushed a little and went by the nearby river to see what she looked like.

"It's like I'm a fairy from another world." the girl beamed.

"Who knows, maybe it's the case?"

Ruby has never felt so embarrassed.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

When the two of them reached the front gate the guards immediately brought them to their mothers.

Or at least that's what they planned to do.

Maureen and Linda had ran to the entrance as soon as they've heard about their children. Ruby ended up crying in her mother's arm as Linda scolded Alex. The brunet refused to meet her eyes and was about to head back to his room when he felt her arms around his tiny form.

"Don't do that ever again."

Alex pretended not to see as Linda cried in his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Lady Tweak…"

"_I can't call you mother, it feels wrong."_

Linda did not need him to explain to understand.

"_But…"_

Deep within that silent agreement, she understood that Alex wouldn't run away from her anymore.

"_I don't hate you."_

And really, it was more than enough.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"Oh you cute little pie I'm so glad Ruby ran into you!"

After dinner, Ruby wanted to play some more with Alex. Maureen and Thomas also wanted to meet the little guy who found and protected their daughter. Ruby's dad had patted him on the shoulder while her mother openly showed how glad she was and strangled him in an unescapable hug. Craig was glad but still eyed him suspiciously.

For some reasons, he felt as if this guy would often get on his nerves in a near future.

"Mommy I want to play with Alex!" the little girl pouted. "Give him back!"

"Aw don't be jealous dear. Your mother is just glad you're safe and sound."

Maureen finally let go off the poor boy who stumbled a little before standing normally.

"It's not a problem. I know the forest very well. In fact I wanted to go back and—"

Alex saw Linda's death glare.

"… I'll wait until I'm old enough…"

"We should introduce the hero who saved our little girl to our court, right honey?"

"I didn't know you were that bold Maureen. At least wait for them to be of age!"

The adults shared a laugh while the children looked at each other with round eyes, not understanding what was happening.

Ruby took this opportunity and took the brunet's arm.

"Let's go play!"

However, she was stopped in her track by a shaking Tweek. The blond was standing next to Craig and eyed them but no sound came from his mouth.

"What is it Tweek? Alex and I are going in the garden."

Craig probed his friend to talk and gently pushed him forwards – that did not stop him from gasping loudly though.

"I-I… I'm glad –ack- you're back…" Tweek said, looking at his brother and playing with his fingers.

Alex was a little surprised but nodded anyway.

Was caught him off guard was the blond suddenly snatching his free arm.

"A-And I want to hear the song! Would you –ack- sing again?"

Ruby suddenly got interested.

Alex sighed.

"Let's go to my room then."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Craig, Ruby and Tweek were sitting on the brunet's bed.

Alex cleared his throat but looked anxious. He did not mind singing but doing it in front of people was really embarrassing.

Ruby's admiring eyes, Tweek's earnest and Craig's curious ones… All those stares were making him nervous.

The brunet gulped. Here goes nothing.

"_Wielding the blades of Gloria_

_We're made for victory_

_Only we dare to bare these wings on our backs_

_We've all carved an oath into our hearts_

_Beating in unity_

_As our voices form the battle cry of the free_

_We were born for the skies with these wings of freedom"_

When Alex opened his eyes, he met Ruby and Tweek's teary ones. Even Craig seemed impressed for once.

"You're really too cool Alex!" Ruby happily jumped while Tweek held on Craig for fear of falling.

"Isn't it a song from the Continent?" Craig suddenly asked. Despite his young age he knew lots of things.

"Yes, my mom used to sing it to me." Alex explained. Tweek suddenly jumped on him.

"N-No don't cry! W-We're –ack- brothers! You're not alone!"

"I'm not crying…" Alex rolled his eyes and went to sit on the bed.

"The lyrics were a little complicated but I've understood everything!" Ruby said proudly. She hummed the chorus. "We were born for the skies with these wings of freedom… I love this sentence!"

"Born for the skies heh…" Craig seemed thoughtful.

The peaceful silence was broken by Tweek's shaking voice.

"D-Does it mean we have wings?"

Three pairs of eyes deadpanned.

"Tweek… We don't. No human has wings."

"T-Then… It's about dragons right? That means Alex is a dragon or has some dragon's blood right?"

Even Craig seemed bored.

"Dragons have disappeared Tweek. It's only history now."

"And I'm a human born with different eye colours but that doesn't mean I'm a dragon." Alex flatly said.

An awkward silence took place. Tweek was too ashamed to add anything now.

"Still… it would be cool if they were still some dragons alive!" Ruby pointed out. "We could fly on their backs… and they would protect us…"

"B-But they –ack- are dangerous! They could just… with their fire and s-stuff…"

"I'm already bad with horses so dragons…" Craig added.

"You're not funny!" Ruby pouted. "What about you Alex?"

"I'd like to have a dragon… I think it's cute."

"C-CUTE? IT COULD EAT YOU!"

"He'd love me too much to kill me!"

"Tweek lower your voice."

"BUT DIDN'T YOU –ACK- HEAR WHAT HE JUST SAID?"

Craig rolled his eyes some more.

"Dragons are dead anyway, it's just a song based on ancient history and legends. You should stop freaking out about that."

Awkward silence again.

"Craig… that's your name, right?"

"What is it Douchebag?"

Alex sweetly smiled.

"The day I'll have a dragon, I'm definitely burning your castle."

The two of them hated each other since then.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"And that's the story of my first love."

Ruby was drinking tea with an astonished Kenny who was at loss for words.

"Are you telling me you're in love with him?"

The red-haired girl took an offended expression.

"I did love him. It was a girl's first crush, you can't forget it like that!" Kenny still eyed her suspiciously. "But rest reassured. I grew out of it anyway."

"Right, let it be that way." Kenny took a sip of his coffee. "But why did you call me? You just wanted to tell me this? Really?"

"How rude of you to speak like this to a lady!" Craig's sister scolded him like a child. "The hidden message here clearly is 'don't hurt him unless you want me to hurt you'."

"Well you actually made it clear the first time we met so…"

Ruby smiled. She then took a sip of her warm tea before glancing at the window.

"I am being serious here… I don't want him to suffer more than he already had."

"You should know better than anyone that I would never do anything to hurt him, quite the contrary actually…"

The blond smirked.

"Watch your tone please. Should I remind you that your first encounter was far from being as good as you pretend?"

"It was an accident… I didn't expect to fall for him so quickly. As he says himself it's about loving and not liking."

"I don't care. I'd gladly take him away if something ever happens again…"

Kenny's eyes narrowed.

"Is it a threat?"

"A promise."

Ruby chuckled keeping eye contact with a furious Kenny. Before the blond could say anything, someone placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what you two were talking about but it better comes to an end quickly."

Alex played with Kenny's hair and the blond immediately relaxed.

"Don't play so much with his nerves, he's a sweetheart deep within all those layers of arrogance."

"Please we both know who likes it most."

"I never said that I hated it…"

A challenging stare was shared by the couple and Ruby had to cough to catch their attention.

"Please behave properly." Alex smiled and went in front of her. He placed something on her head and watched in awe how beautiful it looked on her friend.

"What is it?" Ruby touched what she thought was some kind of crescent.

"A flower crown. I went by the garden on my way." Alex went back, sitting next to his lover. "It suits you as much as before."

Ruby's cheeks reddened while Kenny possessively wrapped his arms around his lover's petite waist.

"Hey there, are you flirting with someone else in front of me?"

Alex rolled his eyes.

"And yet you firmly believe that I'm the jealous one." the brunet pinched the blond's cheeks. "By the gods did I fall for such an insensitive man?"

"I told you he wasn't worth it." Ruby casually added.

"I'm starting to think you were right all along…"

"Can you just stop acting as if I wasn't here?"

The two brats shared a laugh. Alex nuzzled closer to his lover and placed his hands on his torso.

"Don't be like this. You know you love me."

"Weren't you supposed to say that _you_ loved me?"

"Since when are we talking about us in the past tense?"

"Since when is there any 'us' ?" Kenny said in a saddened voice.

Alex had to kiss him in order to get back his smug lover.

Ruby chuckled. She fixed the flower crown in her hair.

Seeing Alex happy would be enough for her as much as seeing that she would always hold some special place in his heart.

She did not notice that she started humming until two pairs of eyes turned her way.

"I'm glad to see you've found your wings of freedom."

"_Didn't the birds break out of their egg shell in order to fly, not to crawl on the ground pathetically?_

_For what reason do you possess those wings? Isn't the sky in the birdcage a little too tiny?"_

Alex smiled.

"I'm sure you will find yours soon."

Ruby raised an eyebrow and just like Alex did when they were children, flashed a smile.

"Who knows, maybe I already have?"


	13. War of the Three Princes

**Hi guys! I'm back from holiday and I finally have a good wifi! So here's the new chapter.**

**I also have a map for you (I made it myself) that is on my tumblr: **** image/124571887164**

**Enjoy as always!**

* * *

The Prince of Bluehaven

"The Tweaks and the McCormicks have left the capital, Your Majesty."

"Good. Say to my knights that we will leave in an hour."

The servant bowed quickly and left the office, leaving Craig and Marjorine together. The light coming through the windows was revealing the dust floating between the old bookshelves.

"I've sent a raven to my uncle in Maplemarsh. By the time you get back from Bluehaven they'll have arrived here." Marjorine announced.

"I hope to be back in three weeks." Craig sighed. "If the Tweaks take more time to bring their troops on the continent though, it could take more time." He was walking in circles in the room like any preoccupied King would do.

Marjorine was watching him, sitting at the desk, a warm cup of tea in front of her.

"Anyway, my squire Clyde will stay here with you and be your personal guard. I trust him as if he was my own brother, you can rely on him." the raven continued. His wife silently nodded and took a sip of her tea. Her body was there right in front of him but it looked like her mind had wandered off and Craig was quick to notice it.

"What's on your mind, Marjorine? You seem preoccupied."

The blonde girl was staring at the wall. Her eyes were empty of all emotions. "Red is dead." she almost whispered.

"You condemned her to death?" Craig blinked, dumbfounded.

"No...She was found in the lower levels, a few corridors away from the dungeons. Her legs were...they were utterly smashed into pieces...someone butchered her like an animal..."

Craig felt a shiver running down his spine. Not even the strongest guard could turn a leg into a bloody stew; their swords were not mean to make "nice" cuts. The only weapon able to deal such gruesome damages to the human body was magic.

And Craig knew very well who was practicing magic among them. He would be lying if he said he didn't expect it but it still only fuel to his anger as he felt like Douchebag was trying to send him a message. As if things were not gruesome enough! Wasn't he aware of Craig's own anger? Did he look so powerless that Alex had to do such things to urge him?

"I'm sorry to hear that, even if she was a traitor."

"I know. But who am I weeping over? The false friend or the traitor? I'll never know. Maybe it's better that way."

The Queen put her empty cup on the desk and stood up, her eyes gleaming with renewed interest.

"Why don't you take me with you?" she finally asked.

"The battlefield is not a place for a Lady." her husband deadpanned. "Besides, if they capture us both, we are lost."

He locked eyes with her.

"And I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

She smiled and joined him, taking his hands in her own. "I will pray every day for your safety."

"Don't rely too much on the gods. Our cause is just, it should be enough." he replied with a little grin.

She then leant forward and tenderly kissed him on the lips. This sudden display of affection caught Craig completely off-guard. He felt awkward. Mostly because when his wife's lips were sealed with his, he remembered the last kiss he shared with Tweek.

He missed him so much...

"Take that as a goodbye." Marjorine whispered after the kiss.

Craig cursed himself mentally for his lack of proper reaction. He just looked like thunder had struck him. Finally he composed himself and managed to kiss his wife on the forehead.

"Be safe." he told her before he left.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Craig's retinue left Kingsrock in the early afternoon. His fifty cavalry men followed him the whole day through woods and plains until they reached the Tiskele river, where they found an Inn to spend the night. The three following days would pass the same way, until Bluehaven's walls were in sight.

Craig was pleasantly surprised to see an army waiting in a camp outside of the city. _His _army.

As soon as he entered the alleys of tents and boanfires, the soldiers recognized their liege and hailed him. Soon the whole camp was bursting with cries of "Long live the King!", "Hail King Craig! Hail the true King of Telos!".

Craig swelled up with pride and waved at his bannermen all the way up to the command tent. It was scary and fascinating, how hundreds of men he never saw were considering him like their one and only Lord despite his young age. Startled by this sudden agitation, Maureen and Ruby went outside, only to see the raven dismount and walk towards them under his men's cheers. He seemed surprised to see them. "Mother, Ruby? Why aren't you in Daydawn?"

"Well I'm happy to see you too, Craig." Ruby pouted.

Her brother flipped her off, earning a sigh from their mother.

"You've changed but somehow you're still the same." Maureen teased him. "Get inside. We have much to talk about."

They did so and Craig was happy to let himself fall in a soft sofa. Nearly five days of riding and sleeping outside had exhausted him. Ruby and Maureen took place in front of him on two chairs, near a richly decorated table where maps and books were stacked.

"The Tweaks must be on their way home now. They promised to bring four thousand men with them." Maureen informed her son.

"From what Father told me once, it would bring our forces to almost seventeen thousand men. It is still less than the joined forces of the Testaburgers and the Marshs, but numbers aren't everything."

"How many men do they have?" Ruby asked, curious about everything.

"We don't clearly know...the royal archives tells something about 22,000 men. We'll have to be cautious."

"Of course. Your father taught you everything he knew about war. You couldn't be more prepared to what is coming." Maureen added.

The mother suddenly noticed a sparkle of fear in her son's blue eyes. Such responsibilities were difficult to bear for such a young man. When she let him go to the capital he was still a teenager and there he was, married and a King about to wage war.

"I...what if I fail?" the raven stuttered.

He lowered his head and stared blankly at the ground. Even if Craig was a confident and proud boy, he was also scared of all this sudden pressure on him. Everything was happening so quickly...

"You won't." his mother talked back with determination.

"The bannermen, they won't listen to a youngling like me, even if I'm the King. I don't have any experience either...I am not Father."

"You almost sound like Tweek." Ruby pointed out. Craig looked at his sister with surprised, yet sad eyes.

"You need to save him, right?" she stood up and went to her brother. "Think about that when you'll have to fight."

He slowly nodded, his spirit slightly raised up. Maureen followed her daughter's steps and delicately embraced her son.

"You are my son... and I know, deep within my heart, that your father has always been proud of you." she whispered, stroking his dark hair. "We know that you were born to lead. Why do you think the King favored you so? He saw in you the potential to exceed all the others and so did your father."

She let him go and stroke his cheek with her palm like he still was her little boy. At that moment Craig truly looked like a child. He was trying his best to hide it but his family's words were really affecting him.

"All men are troubled when their moment has come. It is too late to go back now. To survive, this Kingdom must have a ruler. And this ruler, is you, Craig."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O The Prince of Westercliff

The sky was a dark grey and the wind was blowing harshly. The ideal conditions for a fleet to set sail.

Standing at the mouth of the Tiskele river and at the border between the Rain Lands and the Cliff, Westercliff was the capital of the new Testaburger-Marsh dynasty. The town was sprawling around the banks of the Tiskele and up a rocky cliff stood the Waterfall, the Marshs' keep. The castle was divided in two high towers connected by a stone bridge. Just underneath one had a stunning view on the Tiskele falling into the sea, hence the name of the place. Unlike most of the Telosian cities, Westercliff was unwalled. Not that the Rainlanders were overconfident but the marshes all around were a far better protection than any wall.

Early that morning, Lord Randy had taken the command of the Testaburger fleet.

Wendy's fleet was the most numerous and most trained navy of all Telos. While the Tweaks had just twenty galleys and the Tuckers barely fifteen, the Testaburger had fifty of them, plus a bunch of many smaller boats for scouting and at least thirty large troop transports.

Close to midday, when the ships were ready to go, Randy set sail to the Iron Isles. The plan was to storm Stardusk and to bring the Tweaks to surrender by a quick and merciless strike. Once the Iron Isles under control, the fleet would blockade Bluehaven, while on land the Rainlanders and the remaining Cliffian forces would lay siege to the city. Brought to starvation, the city would surrender, while Maureen and Ruby Tucker would be taken prisoners.

In Waterfall, Wendy and Stan were watching the boats leaving, the wind ruffling their hair and making Stan's blue cloak wave behind him.

"If the Tweaks are the slightest bit smart, they will lay down their weapons as soon as they'll see what is coming for them." Stan stated.

"The Tweaks do not have any common sense at all, I fear." Wendy sighed. "It will be their downfall, anyway."

"I can't wait to wipe out this bastard's army on the field." the young men added with contempt at the thought of Craig.

"And you will, my love, for your cause is just." she smiled at him, stroking his cheek with her palm. "As soon as Maureen and Ruby Tucker will be in our hands, the usurper will have to recognize his defeat...or else."

Her smile stretched into a devilish one. Stan found his wife only more appealing when she was acting like the marvelous schemer she was. He took her hand and kissed her softly on the lips.

"And you'll be my Queen, as soon as Marjorine will be disposed of..."

"I like the way you're thinking." the raven haired girl chuckled. She broke their embrace and took his hand.

"I have a surprise for you. Follow me."

She led him inside, her royal purple dress waving with every step she took. They went down the eastern tower, towards the main hall where Lord Randy was usually having meetings. Stan's blue eyes widened with surprise when the guards opened the massive wooden doors of the room. The hall was crowded by the local nobility who left the path leading to the throne clear. On the walls, the new banner of the Testaburger-Marsh dynasty were displayed; the Testaburger anchor encircled by thorns and bright roses, the Marsh's two red swords beneath and their blue helmet with a red feather above, all of that on a yellow background.

Stan threw a quick glance at Wendy, who simply smiled at him and took his hand to lead him forward. On each side of the path were soldiers, standing in front of each other. They drew their swords and lift it in the air as their Lord made his way to the throne. There, Sharon and Shelly were standing next to Randy's priest and another servant carrying a cushion. A golden crown was resting on it.

As soon as they climbed up the few stairs, Wendy joined her mother and sister-in-law to the side. The priest cleared his throat, earning complete silence in the audience.

"Today is the beginning of a new age for Telos. Today, we crown our rightful and only sovereign, Stanley of House Marsh!"

The two men stepped forward and Stan immediately knelt, facing the audience. Shelly and Sharon replaced his blue cloak by a golden one with two red swords and a helmet displayed on it. The priest took the crown in his hands and held it above Stan's head. It was a golden crown with many spikes and a trident was at the front, mounting with pearls, amethysts and rubies.

"The Usuper's days are numbered, for today a new king arises! May Aerys grant him courage in those perilous times! May Daerys grant him strength to struck down our enemies! In the light of the Holy Tetrarchy I now proclaim Stanley of the House Marsh, first of his name, King of Telos, protector of the realm of men and Lord of the Kingdom!"

He put the crown on Stan's head and took a step back before yelling: "Long may he reign!"

"Long may he reign!"

The crowd cheered and give a round of applause.

Stan looked at his family. They all looked so proud of him.

The rest of day went by as everyone in the castle ate and drank at the health of the new King. Stan decided that the banquet would be the best moment to reveal the big news.

As soon as he stood up, the whole room grew silent. Every pair of eyes were on him. "My dear friends, I have great news to tell you tonight." he announced loudly.

He turned his head towards Wendy who stood up and took his hand.

"My lovely wife Wendy will give birth to a royal heir in a few months!" The whole room was filled with applause. Sharon was overjoyed at the idea of becoming grandmother and Shelly looked slightly less bored.

Wendy rubbed her still flat stomach, under her husband's loving gaze. They would be the future of this Kingdom, together. By the time Wendy would give birth to the baby, Craig and Cartman would have been dealt with.

And everything would be right.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O The Prince of Eastedge

When Tweek opened his eyes, he noticed that he was in a wooden cart, his hands and legs bound by thick leather ropes. The scarf used as a gag hurt his mouth and whenever the cart bumped against a rock, the blond would hit his head painfully against the edge.

Five days and five nights later, exhausted and badly fed by his abductor, Tweek saw the shape of a big building, at the feet of a great mountain. All this time he wondered where they would stop...until he noticed the black banner with the red dragon hanging from the walls.

He was in Eastedge. The domain of Lord Cartman.

It all made sense; they had crossed the Sunset Valley and went through the thick woods covering half of the Eastmarsh province. Eastmarsh was no flat land like the Rain Lands or the Western Lands, quite the contrary. The province was just a succession of wood-covered hills. The Capital was located at the feet of Daerys' Teeth, a chain of mountains, separating Eastmarsh from Hammersun in the south. The eastern border was the left bank of the Gadia river.

Eastedge was a little town made of stone houses. At the back of the city, Ericstead was more a fortified mansion than a castle, if one did not include the stone walls surrounding it. It was still impressive: six towers with ballistas, two successive moats, one filled with water and the other one with sharp wood stakes and finally huge iron doors that even the strongest siege engines couldn't break down.

And yes, Cartman had renamed the keep after him. Quite the megalomaniac type.

Once the cart was in the courtyard, at the feet of an imposing statue of a dragon, Tweek's abductor dismounted and carried his hostage like a bag all the way to Ericstead's throne room.

There, the man tossed the blond in front of Eric's throne, a huge chair made of dragon bones, as hard as stone. On the walls, paintings glorifying Cartman's great hunts. The room was lit by three massive chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. On top of the wall behind the throne, a huge dragon skull with teeth as long as swords and with empty eye-sockets that still looked threatening. Tweek slightly remembered what his tutor taught him about the Cartmans and their fierce beasts.

Back in the second Era, more than seven hundred and fifty years ago, the Cartmans were famous dragon tamers, back when the deadly creatures still populated the eastern banks of the Gadia, deep within the mountains. However, with the fall of the Empire and the progressive extinctions of the dragons because of a mysterious disease, the Cartmans' might faded and with it their place among the great Houses.

Tweek raised his head and shivered when he met Cartman's eyes. He couldn't even button his shirt properly because of his fat belly and his double-chin looked even more disgraceful from beneath. Next to him, Liane Cartman had just brought a meat pie in order for her son to take a slice whenever he wanted. And since he always wanted one...

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he snickered. "I wasn't expecting the heir of the Tweaks, to be honest..."

He slowly went down the stairs with a grin. The noises he made while eating his pie were near unbearable, if not completely disgusting. He tugged Tweek by his hair, earning a muffled whine from the blond.

"So you really look like a freak. There must have been some nasty case of incest in your family."

He let him fall on the ground. The smell of meat nearly drove Tweek crazy. His abductor only fed him in order for the blond to get through the trip alive.

"Your half-sister failed to escape, as well as Garrison." the man explained, taking away the mask he had kept for days. "I've brought him instead, since he seems very special to the Usurper."

"You always surprise me, Damien. You have deserved more than a reward for all your services."

Tweek turned around and saw his aggressor's face for the first time. A boy of his age with raven hair reaching his shoulders. His pupils were of a bright, sanguine red and his skin was so white that one could think he was sick.

Damien Thorn bowed down to his Lord in gratitude. "I only did my duty my Lord."

"Ask me anything, and I will give it to you." Cartman said between two bites. The noises he made while eating were near unbearable, if not completely disgusting.

Damien turned his crimson gaze towards Tweek who was still at his feet. A crooked smile appeared on the raven's face.

"When you are finished with him, I would like to take care of this sinner personally." Tweek's blood froze. Damien's eyes gleamed, like a fire was burning in them. As soon as he noticed the spark of madness within those bloody orbs, Tweek understood that he was never going to see the outside world again.

He would die. Slowly and painfully.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Once his prisoner was "safe" in his cell beneath the mansion, Eric decided to go in the temple make his prayer of the evening. The people of Eastmarsh were very pious. Every lord of Eastmarsh had read "The Equilibrium", the holy book of the Holy Tetrarchy. Faith was the pillar of House Cartman and Eric was no exception. Every sentence, every command in The Equilibrium was applied.

For this same reason, Eric could count on Damien and his religious order, "the Sons of Aerys", that was fulfilling both the role of holy order and inquisition.

And Damien was as ruthless as his Lord; the sinners guilty of prostitution, buggery, alcoholism or magic were burned alive in some grandiose ceremony where the young devout would recite passages of the Equilibrium under the sinners' cries of pain.

Eric was surprised to see his own mother kneeling in front of the statue of Malyna, hands joined. As far as the fat boy could remember, his mother had never been of the religious type, quite the contrary.

"What are you doing here, mother?"

Liane was startled by her son's voice and quickly stood up. She was wearing a black dress, that was far different from what she usually wore.

"I'm praying for your sister, honey." she replied sadly.

"Oh mother, you perfectly know she wasn't my sister." her son talked back, rolling his eyes.

"Of course pumpkin, but still she was my child..."

Eric sighed loudly. He didn't know what was annoying him the most; his mother always treating him like he was nine or the fact that she was giving too much attention to her bastards. Maybe it was just both. Red had never been more than a tool for him, some distant kin under his command. In fact, he regarded pretty much everyone that way.

As for Liane, the news of her daughter's certain death had shaken her, even if she had seen her only twice in her life. Many people wondered how such a kind and caring woman as Liane could be the mother of such a mean and ruthless child. The gods were sometimes tricky, that answer was enough for everyone. Even if Liane knew that her son was a zealot, even if she was shocked by his cruel deeds, she couldn't dislike him.

Because you never love anything in the world the way you love your first child. It doesn't matter what they do.

Eric stepped forward towards the statue of Aerys but before he could start his prayer, his mother required his attention again.

"What are you going to do with Tweek Tweak?"

"I'll keep him alive for now. He's Tucker's weak spot. As long as I hold his little lover I have the upper hand." he explained with a devilish smile. "By the time the Stotch and McCormick levies reunite, Kingsrock will be ours, and so will the Queen. With both his wife and his "mistress" captive, Tucker will have no choice but to surrender."

"This is such a great plan sweetie!" Liane rejoiced the way a mother would do.

The doors went suddenly open, startling them both. An envoy entered, holding a sealed scroll in his hand.

"My Lord, a raven has just arrived from Westercliff." the young man announced. "Sweet!" the fat brunet giggled, snapping the letter away.

He began to read like it was some juicy gossip. However, Liane saw her son's face growing redder at every second. Something did not go as expected.

"THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Eric roared. "HOW DARE THEY?!"

"What's wrong, pumpkin?" Liane asked, sweetly as always.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH STAN AND HIS WHORE!" he ranted.

The temple was shaking under his furious steps. He continued his rant with renewed fury, forgetting that swearing in a holy place was forbidden:

"They broke our alliance and that asshole crowned himself King! _I_ deserve to be the King goddammit! How am I supposed to do now? We are completely surrounded by our enemies, I counted on them to keep them away from Eastmarsh!"

He tore the paper into pieces and threw them into the sacred fire burning in honor of Aerys.

"I pay dearly the consequences of hiring three imbeciles to shoot Tucker...just because they shot goddamned Butters instead!"

Suddenly, an idea made its way to Cartman's brain. He finally stopped to stomp around like a mad man.

"It was just an alliance made of necessity...I don't need them anymore and I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." he snickered. "Mooooom?" His tone had completely changed from a cold and harsh one to a sweetly sick one a child would use in front of his parents.

"Yes hon?"

"Can you write me a letter pleeeease?"

"Of course honey!"

Later that night, a raven flew away eastwards. Written by his mother's expert hand and his talent for persuasion, he was sure it would grant him support and a safe flank. The next day, he would join his army to attack Kingsrock. He had carefully planned his moves. The Queen would fall into his hands.

Wendy, Stan and Craig and any other usurper would be crushed by the renewed power of House Cartman.

When you play the Game of Thrones, you win or you die, there is no middle ground.

And Eric Cartman was determined to win.


	14. A Queen is Threatened

**Hey guys, next chapter is on a little late (I know I'm so sorry ;w;)**

**Enjoy as always!**

* * *

Clyde was breathless when he arrived in the throne room. He had ridden through the whole city and then ran as fast as he could into the castle. When he knelt in front of Marjorine, the Queen knew something terrible was coming.

"You may rise, ser Clyde. What news could need such a hurry?"

"Dire ones, Your Grace." the brunet slowly stood up. "Lord Cartman's army is crossing the bridges as we speak. The city is under siege."

A heavy and uneasy silence fell on the room. The guards and the nobles turned their gaze towards Marjorine, waiting for her reaction.

After a few seconds that seemed like an eternity, she stood up and joined Clyde down the stairs. She was wearing a long cream dress with red and orange leaves motives. Her golden curls were flowing along her left shoulder and her golden crown of pearls and rubies was shining on her head.

"What about my uncle's host?" she questioned.

"The Vanguard of about two thousand horsemen has arrived this morning, Your Grace. Most of your forces are yet two days of march away from Kingsrock, I fear."

"Then we must raise the levies. It is not much but we have to."

She turned her head towards an armored man further away and he immediately get out to obey the silent command. The young woman then ordered her carriage to be ready, before turning back towards Clyde.

"Ser Clyde, I would like you to escort me to the walls."

"T-to the walls Your Grace?" the brunet blinked. "It is extremely dangerous as it is already! What if you are spotted and shot by archers?!"

"Don't worry, I am more useful to Lord Cartman alive."

"As you wish."

With the remaining white cloaks of the guard, they went outside, where the thin snow of the morning was melting away. Nearly a week after Craig's departure and in the first days of Evening Star, Kingsrock woke up under its first snow. The twelfth and last month of the year was possibly one of the worst time to lay siege, so why did Cartman attack now?

As the carriage was going down the main road, Clyde remembered that he was just a common boy and that he was now sitting next to the Queen herself. He suddenly felt ashamed of himself and very naïve. Marjorine was not the young girl Craig and him had met in Bluehaven anymore; she had become a charismatic young ruler.

"Your Grace, with all due respect, you do not _have _to do this." Clyde warned her.

For a moment the brunet feared that the Queen might get upset, but the kind smile she gave him was enough to appease him.

"Ser Clyde, I appreciate your kindness. No wonder my husband chose you to watch over me." she chuckled. "But it is a matter of honor for me. I want to watch the assassins of my family in the eyes. I won't be the Queen who hides in her castle when she's attacked."

"Your people knows that. Besides, compared to your enemies, you have birthright to this throne."

"What does blood mean in these tough times? It does not protect you from the others' ambition..."

The carriage stopped and they proceeded on foot to climb the stairs leading to the walls.

"Well, it can still rally many people to your cause." Clyde continued. "Craig-uhm I mean His Majesty often told me that the Tuckers are of the blood of Old Valeria."

"We'll need at least that to survive the storm that's coming..."

They reached the top of the wall, above the eastern doors of the city. Sprawling all over the peninsula, Cartman's army was dividing itself in order to completely surround the city. A dark forest of tents, bonfires and men was growing between them and the lake.

"How many are they?" Marjorine asked.

"Between twelve and fifteen thousand men, Your Grace."

She silently nodded and watched as the besiegers organized their camps.

"May the gods help us then..."

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

Lord Cartman was very pleased when he arrived in the morning of the second day; his army was neatly organized in three camps, each of them blocking the exits, while the carpenters were already busy building siege towers and catapults.

When the fat man arrived at the eastern camp, hails and cheers rose from every corner. His soldiers were banging their swords against their shields and yelling war cries. Cartman just waved at them and continued his track to the southern camp, on the banks of the lake where his HQ was located. His generals and bannermen quickly realized their Lord had arrived when the same fervor invaded the second camp.

The command tent was a bigger tent in the middle of the southern camp. Two high black banners with the red dragon were flowing at the entrance.

The four bannermen and the Lord Commander of the army were busy studying a map when their leader entered the tent. As soon as he took place, a plate full of venison was brought to him. Food was always required wherever Cartman went and war wasn't an exception.

"Prince Eric, the gods are smiling on us." Lord Asher declared. He was the Lord Commander of the Cartman armies, a stern man in his mid forties. He had pale grey eyes and raven short hair. "The city is surrounded and the only real opposition will come from the remains of the royal guard. We will be able to storm the city by the end of the month, just before winter gets too harsh."

"Good, very good!" the fat brunet answered between two bites. Sauce was dripping from his chin.

"We have a problem though, My Lord." another commander spoke up. "The Queen has called the Stotch army back from Maplemarsh. An host of more than nine thousand infantrymen will arrive from the northeast this afternoon. We did not spot any cavalry forces."

"They must have already arrived...the Queen may have hidden them in the city." Eric supposed. "She'll try to attack us in our flank when we'll fight against the main corps."

"We already have recalled the men from the two other camps." Lord Asher added.

"Very well, tell them to cross the Norshore as soon as possible."

The commanders looked bewildered by their Lord's command. After a series of quick glances towards each other, Lord Asher spoke up again.

"But My Prince...it would be safer to stay behind the Norshore! If we cross it, our left flank will be at the mercy of the Queen's cavalry!"

"My dear Asher, the essence of our campaign is _audacity_." Eric reminded him with a devilish smile. "Of course it is safer on the other side, but I want to wipe _all _of them in one strike. I have some secret cards that even you are not aware of...trust me."

"If you say so My Prince, we all believe in you."

"Very good, everyone should respect my autoritah like you do."

He clapped his hands and a servant retrieved the empty plate. Another one poured him a cup of wine as the commanders were leaving the tent.

Cartman went outside to better see Goldencrest. He couldn't wait to walk down its halls and reach the throne. With both the Queen and his lover in his hands, the false King would be checkmate. Another one will rise, the one that should have been married to Marjorine since the beginning.

"Stephen, what a fool you were to break my betrothal with your daughter." he thought, sipping his wine in the cold air. "She's paying the consequences...but don't worry, I won't be too harsh with her."

Soon, the totality of Telos would have to respect King Eric Cartman's autoritah.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

The cells of Ericstead were dark, moist and cold, like most of cells in the known world, one would say. The main difference there was that the prisoners were fed by sisters and brothers of the order of the Sons of Aerys. Since the prisoners didn't want to confess most of the time, they were denied water and bread. What was worse? Confess and be burned alive or starve slowly in silence?

Tweek often asked himself that question, when the lack of coffee began to drive him mad. He tried countless times to help himself with magic, but he was starving and exhausted...no one could produce enough energy in those conditions to throw even the most basic spell.

So Tweek laid down the whole time. The little hole on top of the left wall allowed him to keep track of the night and day circle. Whenever a brother or a sister came with a bucket of water and a ladle, he would not even watch it.

_Confess._

This was their one and only word. The only one that Tweek heard for what already seemed like weeks.

As time passed away, Tweek wasn't even shaking anymore. His body was trying to save as much energy as possible to survive. The blond was becoming scrawny, the bags under his eyes were growing darker.

_Confess._

_Confess._

_CONFESS._

The words began to yell louder and louder in his head like a mantra. He was becoming crazy. He wanted to smash his head against the wall until it exploded, this would release him from his misery.

He seriously considered it. Then someone knocked at the door.

That was new.

The Sons of Aerys never knocked.

He slowly raised his heads and the thin ray of light coming through the holes in the wall was enough to reveal someone wrapped into a black cloak, but she removed her hood to reveal her brown tied in a bun.

"L-Liane Car-artman?"

Tweek believed he was having hallucinations, but it was indeed Liane Cartman. She was also holding a basket covered by a napkin.

"Hello Tweek." she almost whispered, kneeling at his level. "I've brought you something."

She removed the napkin and revealed the basket full of bread with a warm pot of soup. Tweek hesitated at first but the hunger was quick to take the lead. He nearly jumped on the food and ate, ate, ate...

"I always manage to sneak past the brothers when it is prayer time..." She explained. "I'm always sad when my little Eric doesn't treat his prisoners right."

"Is this why you do this?" Tweek asked.

"Yes, and as a believer, I must help those in need, not hate them." she continued with her soothing voice. Somehow, she reminded Tweek of his own mother. "Isn't religion about love and understanding?"

"I...I don't know...I'm not of the -ngh- religious k-kind..."

"I know sweetie. There's nothing wrong with that."

When the blond boy felt satiated, she took the basket back and stood up.

"Don't let them see you're feeling better." she advised him before leaving.

Tweek raised his gaze towards the light coming through the wall.

Even in the most dire situation, there was still some light.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

"How do you feel?"

"I feel sick..."

"Don't worry, it's always like that the first time. Then in the heat of battle you forget all about it."

Even with Leigh's constant babbling, Clyde was shaking beneath his chainmail. He was the son of a smith, not a soldier, the battlefield was something completely new for him.

Their mission was to attack Cartman's left flank which was vulnerable. As soon as the Stotch army would launch its attack, the two thousands horsemen would sally out and obliterate their enemy from the left and from behind. For now they were waiting in the main street, a long chain of horses and steel-covered men.

Until the horns blew and the doors went open. The first knights rode out in the wild, followed by all the others.

Clyde swallowed and followed the wave with Leigh at his left. The cavalry wave was divided in two equal halves: one armed with lances to charge and the other armed with swords to push further into enemy formations. The brunet and the captain of the guards were both wielding a sword that day.

Further away, the red maple leaf was furiously pushing against the red dragon into a confused melee. On each side archers and crossbowmen were locked into a ranged battle.

Clyde was thrown out of his contemplation when trumpets announced the beginning of the charge.

"FOR THE QUEEN!" a captain yelled at the front.

"FOR THE QUEEN!" roared hundreds of others behind.

The knights charged first and the ground shacked under the horses' hoofs. The second half of the horsemen followed immediately, blinded by the dust raised by the first charge.

Clyde refolded the visor of his helm and spurred his horse once more. It was hard to breath and see with all this dust around. He heard the terrifying noise of human butchery coming closer and closer.

Then he heard _fire._He definitely recognized the sound of something being burned.

The dust faded and he saw it. The first cavalry wave fleeing, while hundreds of horses and men laid burnt out on the ground. What was this sorcery?!

The brunet wanted to turn back but it was too late to do so. They were already jumping over the dead bodies and striking the left flank of Cartman's infantry. Clyde killed his first man by chopping his head off. Another man tried to strike him with his pike but he thrusted his sword deep into his enemy's neck. They were blood splatters all other his helm. Everywhere around the mounted soldiers were cutting down any man who tried to defend themselves. Soon packs of men began to run away giving up their weapons.

Then Clyde heard it again. He looked further away and saw knights wielding what looked like a barrel in their back. Linked to the barrel a strange pipe spat fire like a dragon and burned men and beasts alike in a horrifying scream of pain.

Terrified by the sudden blazing fire, Clyde's horse turned back so violently that the brunet fell down on the ground. His ears were ringing and his left shoulder felt like it had been crushed. But now was not the time to lament: he had to run away, but where? Everywhere around him men were killing themselves like wild animals or were being fried alive, leaving no way out.

As the young man regained his balance, the flamethrowers were gaining ground. The cavalry wing had been decimated and the Stotch troops were wavering. Without thinking and rushed by adrenaline, Clyde ran and thrust his sword into the first flamethrower's belly. In a swift gesture the brunet drag out his weapon and cut down another one. Too close to use their weapons, the remaining soldiers ran away, leaving the brunet at the mercy of a group of swordsmen coming his way.

Clyde's adrenaline rush let him down as the pain in his shoulder came back. In front of him stood three men with sword, shield and chainmail. The first one charged him but Clyde made a roll and dug his sword into his foe's belly. The second one attacked and the brunet rolled once more on the ground to avoid the cold steel. His sword had remain stuck into his victim and he was now weaponless. The enemy soldier attacked once more and hit Clyde's helmet with such force that it flew away. Stunned, the young man fell down, a bloody scar running down his left cheek.

Before he lost consciousness, he saw his aggressor's torso being pierced by a large sword.

Slowly, his vision became blurred, the noise of steel and horses faded.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

"It is an outstanding victory!" Lord Asher announced proudly.

"The dragon fire was used with great results, just as I planned." the Prince of Eastmarsh congratulated himself. "The Stotchs are no more!"

Cartman was inspecting the battlefield with his guards and bannermen. Everywhere corpses laid in the grass, and one could hear the cries of the injured soldiers being dealt with all over the field. A courier came to them on his horse.

"Prince Eric, the remaining enemies are routing. More than three quarters of their army lays dead at your feet."

"How many casualties did we get?" Cartman demanded.

"A little more than a thousand men on foot and about three hundred horsemen are missing."

"Fair enough."

"We also need you at the camp, Your Majesty. There have been...deserters."

Asher threw a glance at his Lord. A smile began to curve his lips. Those deserters had just signed their death sentence.

"Very well. I shall deal with them."

They turned back and rode to the southern camp, where in front of the command tent at least forty men were on their knees, hands chained. They have been deprived of their shining armors for a mop of white tissue hanging on their bruised knees. Their eyes were glued on the floor as no one dared to look at their Lord. All the soldiers of the camp stood silent along the way and in front of their tents, waiting for the Prince to bring his justice.

As soon as Cartman got down of his horse, one of his commanders spoke up;

"These men...or should I say these little girls, dared to run away in the midst of battle, staining their families and their Lord with dishonor! How could they forgive their Prince? Such an insult to House Cartman demands justice!"

"Justice!" The soldiers yelled.

"SILENCE!" Cartman roared.

Silence.

He slowly stepped forward, delighting himself of the deserters terrified expression. He then turned back and raised his arms in the air in a triumphant way.

"The punishment for dishonoring the army...IS DEATH!"

Everyone in the camp cheered like they hadn't see enough blood for that day.

A soldier was affected to each deserter and stood behind him, holding him by his hair. On Cartman's go, they slit their throats before leaving them fall in the mud.

Just after that, riders carrying ripped Stotch banners arrived and tossed them at the feet of their Lord, completing his triumph of the day. Asher drew his sword and raised it in the air.

"CARTMAN!"

All the camp was soon filled with the soldiers' acclamations and the banging of swords against shields.

"CARTMAN! CARTMAN! CARTMAN!"

The Prince of Eastmarsh took a deep breath. The smell of fire and blood.

The smell of victory.

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

Alex thanked the gods to finally be back on the solid ground. Three days in a galley, what a drag, really.

The townsfolk were happy to see their Lords back to Stardusk. It looked like the city was going out of a long slumber. But the smiles vanished when they noticed that Tweek was not with his family. The Tweaks went back home silently and under a heavy rain.

The first thing that Richard did once he was in the keep was to call all his bannermen and to prepare the fleet. For that reason he remained locked into his study most of time after their arrival.

As for Linda, she couldn't be at rest. Her son was away from her, in a dark cell, fearing for his life...and she couldn't do anything to help him. Was he even still alive? Only thinking about this dreadful possibility was tearing her heart apart. She would remain in her chamber most of the time, gazing through the window, just waiting for a miracle to happen.

Alex often stayed in his bedroom too in order to meditate in peace. Meditation was a vital part of a mage's life. Preparing the body to intense physical and mental activity and concentrate one's inner energy was the aim of the art of meditation. Some mages could even make their own soul travel gigantic distances to find someone they were looking for. Alex thought it would have been most useful to have such a skill to find his brother. Unfortunately he was still unable to use it.

Four days after their arrival, Linda knocked at his door when he was busy meditating. The sudden noise made him jump out of his bed. Meditating mages were in a sort of trance and disturbing them could nearly drive them to the point of a heart-attack.

"Are you okay?" Linda asked, worried by her adoptive son's scattered breath.

"I...I was meditating..." the brunet managed to reply while getting up.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, I should have warned you. What brings you here?"

Linda carefully closed the door behind her and took place on Alex's bed next to him. It was unusual for her to act in such a motherly way with the bastard.

"Since you are growing into a very powerful mage..."

"I'm not that powerful..." Alex cut her off.

"Now is not the time for modesty, young man." Linda softly scolded him. "As I was saying, since you are becoming a mage, can you...feel if Tweek is alive? I heard mages could do that sort of thing..."

"I can't do that yet...my powers are still limited to a restricted area." Alex explained.

Linda sighed and looked through the window.

"I just wish...I could just _know_ if he's still alive..."

"You can do that."

"How?"

The young man pointed at her chest towards her heart.

"A mother's heart knows. I don't know how, but it does." the brunet almost whispered. "Ask your heart and you shall have the answer."

Linda knew that Alex was kind of a poet but he had no reason to make things up. Tweek and him shared the same father, after all...so she tried and closed her eyes.

"What do you feel?"

"I think he's alive..."

"Then he is. It is as simple as that."

The boy smiled at her brightly. Linda couldn't hold herself back anymore and hugged him with all her might. Such a display would make anyone wonder if she had just accepted Alex as her own son and after all...wasn't it the case? He wasn't hers, but she raised him like Tweek. It took time but her bitterness faded, she was just happy to have him with her in those hard times.

"Thank you, thank you Alex...I know I've not always been a mother to you...and I'm sorry." Her voice was soft and came in a whisper as if loud words would break their true meaning.

"It's nothing..."

"I love you as much as I love Tweek...you two are my babies. Nothing in the world can change that."

Alex could feel himself tearing up. This was the first time Linda acted that way towards him. It felt as if his own mother was back and his heart was invaded by a nostalgic yet warm feeling of comfort. He hugged her back and held his voice.

They both jumped out of their skin when Richard stormed into the room.

"We are being attacked!"

"What? Here?!"

"A big fleet is coming right for us!"

Alex grinded his teeth.

"The Testaburgers."

The family went out to the balcony and saw dozens of galleys approaching a few miles away. No doubt about it: such a massive fleet could only be the Testaburgers. The sun was setting and that night would be a stormy night.

"How many are they?" Linda wished she was hallucinating.

"At least fifty. I've never seen so much ships at the same place." Richard answered. "I've raised all men available but I don't know if it will be enough to keep the enemy at bay."

"Maybe they want to maintain the blockade and starve us?" Alex noted.

"No...that would take too long." Richard dismissed. "It's impossible to stay still with such an awful weather anyway."

"So they will attack at any moment...probably when night will fall."

"That leaves us very little time to plan our defense."

They stood silent for a moment. The rain finally stopped to fall, but the wind was still blowing furiously.

"Father...do we still have the gift the Tuckers gave us?"

"The fire from five years ago? It's still here. Do you think it is time to try it?"

A tentative smirk only seen as a sad smile stretched on the bastard's lips and Richard knew playtime was over.

Now was time to defend their territory.

"It is now or never. Let's prepare a feast for the Kracken!"


End file.
